Hogwarts Bizzare Love
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Di satu kubu putih dan kubu lain hitam. Bisakah mereka disatukan? Pairing Harry Potter-Putri Pelahap Maut yang bener-bener beda. Dijamin! WINNER : MOST FAVE ROMANTIC FANFIC in Forum Harry Potter Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Hogwarts's Bizzare Love

Judul : Hogwarts's Bizzare Love

Fandom : Harry Potter

Timeline: Tahun keenam Harry dkk di Hogwarts.

Pairing : Ginny-Harry - OC?

Disclaimer: Mayoritas karakter dan istilah yang dipergunakan di sini adalah ciptaan Master JK.Rowling.

Aku cuma nambahin seorang karakter rekaan sebagai salah satu tokoh utama yang bernama Madeline dan beberapa karakter yang numpang lewat sebagai anggota utama tim Quidditch Slytherin, juga sedikit tambahan istilah untuk mendukung cerita. Sebenernya aku ga puas ama pairing Harry-Ginny yang bagiku terlalu tiba-tiba. So, aku pengen tau gimana kalau kita belokkan dikit. Gimana kalau ada sedikit riak kecil dalam pairing dari Master J.K. Rowling ini?

Perlu diingat : Fanfic ini berkaitan dengan buku keenam "Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince." Secuplik kisah di sana akan disuguhkan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dan ada beberapa missing scene yang belum terjawab, juga banyak kisah baru yang pure created by me. Beda ama Dramione Apocrief yang bagus banget di tret sebelah, umpatan2 di fanfic ini termasuk sopan (coz aku ga tega mau pake kata2 kasar. Hehehe). So, ratingnya bolehlah 13+. Ni fanfic pertamaku dan aku nyadar betul kalo masih banyak sekali kekurangan. Yang mau komen, boleh banget. Yang mau kasi saran, kritik, masukan, pujian (kalo ada, hehe) juga yuuuk mari. Hope you'll enjoy.

Tips Penting : Biar kalian yang baca ga cape, ada baeknya kalo disimpen dulu dalam flashdisk (terutama buat yang ngenet di warnet) and ntar dicopy paste ke Microsoft Word aja, terakhir diprint (kalo perlu sih). Ni biar ngebacanya bisa lebih santai and enak aja. Konflik dalam fanfic ini aku bikin fun and simple buat mengurangi bobot bahasa yang baku.

Thanx to : First, buat temen baekku sedunia yang udah jadi inspirator menulisku selama ini, Yuzuriha a.k.a Luna Lufgut. Special thanx 2 Apocrief buat dukungan, ajaran2, tips2 ama kebaekan hatinya padaku selama ini. Kudoain smoga sukses skripsinya. Buat Ambudaff, muchas gracias atas dorongannya yang bikin aku berani nulis fanfic. Juga buat smua temen2 di HPI yang ga bisa kesebut semua namanya (coz aku ga hafal. Hehe). Last, makaci banget buat my lovely cute little brother atas kesabarannya (yang luar biasa) selama ini. Sori2 aja kalo internet di rumah, aku yang kuasai. Muahahaha ketawa sadis mode on.

Semula ku tak pernah sadar

Kupikir hitam akan slalu kelam

Begitupula putih akan terus cemerlang

Dua hal tak sinergi yang tetap bergejolak

Berkecamuk hingga meremukkan aura perdamaian

Meleburkankan satu dimensi menjadi serpihan

Menampakkan bilur pemudar tak terobati

Juga menghancurkan ketentraman kalbu

Begitulah pemikiran murni polosku

Sampai aku bertemu dirimu

**Bagian 1**

**Hogwarts di senja hari,**

Madeline menenteng sapu terbangnya, Windbooster, dengan langkah ringan memasuki stadion. Seragam Quidditchnya yang berwarna kombinasi hijau-perak berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. Angin dingin dan cuaca yang kurang mendukung saat ini tidak mampu menyurutkan langkahnya untuk tetap nekat berlatih. Apalagi pertandingan melawan Griffindor sudah sangat dekat.

Sungguh dia tak tahu kegilaan macam apa yang mampu menggerakkan hatinya untuk berlatih di stadion. Dia bisa saja berlatih ringan di sebuah tanah lapang di sisi terluar hutan terlarang, tempat latihan favoritnya selama ini. Namun entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali berlatih di stadion, Walau sebenarnya dia tahu betul kalau sore ini stadion sudah menjadi jatah tempat berlatih tim Griffindor dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan senang melihat kehadiran dirinya.

"Sial! Mereka masih saja berlatih," umpat Madeline saat memergoki beberapa orang berseragam merah-emas terbang melesat kesana-kemari dan mempertujukkan kebolehan mereka mengoper bola satu sama lain di udara.

Buru-buru Madeline bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar besar yang ada di tribun penonton. Persembunyiannya ini berada cukup jauh dari tempat tim Griffindor berlatih dan sangat memungkinkan bagi Madeline untuk mengintip progam latihan mereka dengan seksama tanpa ketahuan.

Tentu Urquhart, kapten tim Slytherin, akan senang sekali kalau Madeline bisa memberi bocoran strategi apa yang dipakai tim Griffindor dan juga kelemahan-kelemahan mereka. Gadis itu sadar kalau sekarang kondisi tim Slytherin sedang gawat. Seeker andalan mereka, Malfoy, sering bolos latihan tanpa alasan jelas. Belum lagi Chaser yang juga pencetak skor terbaik mereka, Vaisey, mendapat kecelakaan parah siang ini saat latihan dan dikhawatirkan dia tidak bisa bertanding besok. Semua itu memberi alasan bagi Madeline untuk merasa berhak menghalalkan segala cara demi meraih kemenangan. Mengesampingkan perasaan bersalah yang mendadak menyelinap di dadanya, Madeline memutuskan untuk terus mengintai.

Mengalahkan Griffindor adalah sesuatu yang sangat prestisius bagi Slythertin. Griffindor sudah mencetak hattrick dengan memenangkan kejuaraan sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut (walau harus disela dengan penyelenggaraan Turnamen Triwizard di tahun keempat) dan akan sangat bodoh jika Madeline membiarkan mereka merebut gelar juara sekali lagi.

_Tidak! Kali ini Slytherinlah yang berhak menjadi juara. Kamilah yang paling pantas mengangkat piala kemenangan di akhir musim nanti. Bukan Griffindor atau siapapun! Slytherin yang akan membuat Griffindor menjadi pecundang besar musim ini. Tunggu saja!_

Di kejauhan, pasangan Beater baru Griffindor, Peakes dan Coote, terbang menukik saling bersilangan dan menghalau serbuan sepasang Bludger dengan beberapa kali pukulan ganas, membuat Bludger-Bludger itu terbang dengan bunyi desing mengerikan dan menghantam keras dua sisi tembok stadion secara bersamaan. Susah payah Madeline menahan diri untuk berdecak kagum. Dulu dia sempat mengagumi kehebatan dua Beater Griffindor sebelumnya, Fred dan George Weasley. Kedua Beater baru ini memang belum pantas disejajarkan dengan pasangan kembar itu, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa diremehkan.

Tak lama, Madeline mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para Beater ke Keeper Griffindor, Ronald Weasley, dan langsung terkikik geli.

Jadi ini Keeper pengganti Oliver Wood yang terkenal itu. Penampilannya sama sekali jauh dari kata mengesankan. Madeline bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa orang setolol itu bisa terpilih menjadi seorang Keeper, posisi yang sangat penting dalam Quidditch di bawah posisi seorang Seeker.

Dengan Keeper idiot semacam ini, Griffindor akan kebobolan banyak angka dan memaksa Seeker mereka untuk lekas-lekas menangkap Snitch sebelum tim lawan mencetak dua ratus poin.

Selain harus berusaha keras agar tidak terus-menerus menangkap angin alih-alih bola, Weasley nampaknya harus belajar membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan. Madeline menyeringai sinis saat menyaksikan Weasley membentak semua Chaser yang baru saja mencetak gol ke gawangnya seolah-olah kegagalannya menangkap bola adalah karena kesalahan para Chaser itu sendiri.

"Konyol sekali!" gumam Madeline.

Baik. Jadi kelemahan terbesar tim Griffindor ada pada Keeper mereka. Beri dia serangan bertubi-tubi. Buat dia gugup dan frustrasi. Hancurkan konsentrasinya sekaligus alihkan perhatian semua anggota tim dari strategi menyerang menjadi bertahan. Buat mereka pontang-panting di daerah pertahanan mereka sendiri.

Madeline menyipitkan kedua matanya. Terbayang bagaimana Urquhart akan memujinya jenius.

_Bagus sekali, Madeline! Dengan begini kapten sekaligus Seeker Griffindor akan lebih mengkhawatirkan gawangnya sendiri daripada Snitch. Malfoy akan lebih leluasa mencuri kesempatan untuk menangkap Snitch. Kita akan menang dengan gemilang! _

Perkataan Urquhart dalam bayangannya ini seakan menonjok ulu hati Madeline. Tidak. Bukan ini yang diinginkan gadis itu. Dia tahu kalau perbuatannya ini salah besar. Bagaimanapun Quidditch justru akan lebih menarik kalau tidak ada kecurangan. Dia memang tidak senang kalah dari Griffindor, tapi bukan begini caranya. Memenangkan pertandingan secara sportif tentu akan lebih membanggakan.

Madeline menarik nafas panjang. Detik berikutnya dia berusaha keras memblokir semua pemikiran buruk tentang bagaimana cara-cara licik memenangkan pertandingan besok. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya merosot lemas di ubin batu yang dingin dan menyesali pernah berpikir untuk berbuat curang seperti ini.

Seorang Slytherin seharusnya pantang menyesal. Apalagi jika sudah terlanjur melakukan perbuatan yang akan mendatangkan keuntungan bagi mereka dan merugikan orang lain di satu sisi. Teman-teman satu timnya pasti akan mencemooh habis-habisan kalau tahu Madeline mengurungkan niat yang sudah ada di depan mata. Mereka semua pasti akan menganggapnya idiot.

Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tahu atau tidak akan pernah tahu, kalau berulangkali Madeline menyesali keputusannya memilih masuk ke asrama Slytherin.

"Seharusnya aku memilih Ravenclaw," keluh Madeline.

Keluhan ini sudah dihafal Madeline di luar kepala setiap kali merasa dirinya sedang melakukan perbuatan yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. Ravenclaw mungkin tidak lebih baik dari Slytherin atau Griffindor, tapi siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan jati diri di sana.

Ingatan Madeline terbang ke masa dimana dia baru saja melangkahkan kaki memasuki aula besar bersama rombongan murid baru yang lain. Dia masih belum lupa bagaimana telapak tangan dan kakinya berkeringat dingin. Juga desahannya setiap kali menyaksikan seorang murid baru telah selesai diseleksi dan segera bergabung ke salah satu meja panjang diiringi sorak-sorai kawan-kawan satu asramanya. Saat itulah Madeline merasa kecemasan terbesar dalam hidupnya baru saja datang menghampiri.

Rasa nervous parah seketika menderanya saat Professor McGonagall memanggil nama "Madeline Ambrosia…" dengan nama belakang berawalan L yang sesungguhnya sangat membebani Madeline selama ini. Tak terbayang bagaimana malunya saat dia maju dan berdiri di muka aula besar. Seketika itu pula Madeline merasakan hujaman sorot tak bersahabat dari semua orang. Tapi mungkin itu hanyalah halusinasi belaka, mengingat saat itu kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam demi menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun. Professor McGonagall terpaksa harus meminta gadis itu untuk sedikit mengangkat kepala agar Topi Seleksi tidak tergelincir saat menyeleksinya.

"Sedikit membingungkan…" sahut Topi Seleksi serta merta setelah bertengger di kepala Madeline, "…kau punya bakat besar, kecerdasan luar biasa untuk diasah dan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Kau tentu cocok di Ravenclaw…"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" balas Madeline cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Madeline menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Karena… karena seluruh keluargaku masuk Slytherin. Orangtuaku juga Slytherin. Kurasa mereka sangat menginginkanku masuk asrama yang sama."

"Benarkah?" Topi Seleksi menanggapi pernyataan Madeline dengan nada heran yang kentara. "Kupikir kau memang punya kecenderungan ke arah situ. Kau punya ambisi besar, sangat haus perhatian, dan kau sangat menginginkan kekuasaan. Kau selalu ingin mendapatkan pengakuan kalau dirimu sangatlah penting."

"Jadi?"

"Tetap saja kau akan lebih baik di Ravenclaw. Percayalah!"

"Masukkan aku ke Slytherin!" seru Madeline dan menyambung cepat-cepat, "Kumohon!"

"Kau yakin?"

Jawaban yang tepat adalah TIDAK. Namun Madeline merasa dia tak punya pilihan lagi. Dia tak ingin dipermalukan beramai-ramai oleh keluarga besarnya yang terhormat dan berdarah murni. Menjadi penghuni Slytherin sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi bagi keluarganya. Dan pasti akan aneh rasanya kalau hanya Madeline seorang yang tidak mengikuti tradisi ini. Karena itulah dia menjawab, "Tentu saja!"

Topi Seleksi mengalah dan meneriakkan kata Slytherin dengan sangat lantang. Teriakan ini dibalas dengan suara gemuruh dari arah meja panjang Slytherin. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka semua sangat senang menyambut kehadiran Madeline di tengah-tengah mereka. Walau gadis itu berusaha terlihat senang menerima sambutan meriah ini, tak pelak dia berpikir kalau keramahan di meja Slytherin adalah berkat nama belakangnya, tak lebih.

Susah payah Madeline meladeni semua uluran tangan kawan-kawan seasramanya. Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson dan banyak lagi nama-nama yang berebut ingin berkenalan dengannya. Kemudian suara bernada angkuh datang menyapa dan membuat gadis itu tertegun.

"Sudah kukira kau akan bergabung di sini bersamaku, sepupuku, Madie. Selamat datang!"

"Terima kasih, Draco," balas Madeline sambil nyengir terpaksa.

Dia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menanggapi seringai puas di wajah pemuda berambut pirang dan berhidung runcing yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Draco dan semua penghuni asrama Slytherin tak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuat Madeline demi bergabung dengan mereka semua.

Suasana hening yang tidak mengenakkan membangunkan Madeline dari lamunannya. Saat tersadar, gadis itu segera bangkit dan celingukan mencermati keadaan sekeliling. Lapangan sudah tampak kosong melompong. Tim Griffindor pasti sudah selesai berlatih dan kembali ke asramanya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun selain dia di stadion, Madeline keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melangkah menuju ke arah lapangan. Kali ini gilirannya berlatih.

Langit yang sudah gelap dan berada seorang diri di tempat sebesar ini membuat hati Madeline sedikit ciut. Dia merasa seakan-akan ada seorang yang sedang menguntitnya saat mendengar gema dari langkah kakinya sendiri.

Lalu ketika gadis itu mendongak, mengamati langit-langit lorong stadion yang tinggi dan berdebu, dia berpikir kalau dia tak layak berada di sini. Tentu saja dia tak layak. Hasil uji coba Quidditch telah dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa agar gadis itu bisa menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Andaikan tidak dimanipulasipun, Madeline yakin dia tetap bisa bersaing. Kemampuan terbangnya lumayan. Hanya saja dia punya sebuah alasan krusial yang membuatnya tidak cocok menjadi seorang atlet Quidditch.

Langkah Madeline terhenti di ujung lorong stadion. Hamparan rumput telah menyambutnya. Begitupula dengan gawang berbentuk tiga buah lingkaran bertiang tinggi di kedua sisi lapangan yang tampak sedang menantikan gol-gol spektakuler malam ini.

Dalam suasana suram begini dan hanya mengandalkan sedikit penerangan sinar bulan purnama, lapangan Quidditch telah berubah serupa lautan permadani abu-abu. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk saja. Madeline membenahi kerah jubahnya agar lehernya tidak terasa kebas. Tak lama kemudian dia menggigil. Bukan hanya karena kedinginan, dia juga merasa seseorang sedang mengawasinya diam-diam.

"Kurasa seharian menguasai stadion tidak membuatmu puas, Lestrange," tegur suara bernada dingin dari arah belakang.

Madeline menelan ludah dengan kesulitan. Dia kenal betul suara siapa ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya mengamati sosok pemilik suara ini dari kejauhan saja sudah mampu membuat gadis itu sesak nafas dan gemetar tak karuan. Apalagi kalau dia diberi kesempatan untuk bisa saling berhadapan dengannya.

Ragu-ragu, Madeline berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan berambut gelap agak awut-awutan sedang duduk meluruskan kedua kaki sambil menatapnya tajam-tajam dari balik kacamata bulat. Poni berantakan di dahinya sedikit terkuak dan menampakkan luka berbentuk sambaran petir yang melegenda, kenang-kenangan mengerikan dari Yang Mulia Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dalam hati, Madeline merutuk, menyesali kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan melewati pemuda itu tanpa sadar? Pada situasi normal, biasanya Madeline segera kabur entah kemana dan sembunyi-sembunyi mengamati semua gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Di saat mereka berdua berpapasan tanpa sengaja di salah satu koridor sekolah, Madeline selalu lekas-lekas berjongkok untuk berpura-pura membetulkan tali sepatunya yang tidak terlepas, dan bergegas bangkit hanya untuk mengamati punggung pemuda itu setelah dia melewatinya begitu saja.

Madeline sudah terbiasa tak diacuhkan oleh pemuda Griffindor ini, yang selalu mendengus dan membuang muka setiap kali mereka bertemu. Namun kejadian di akhir tahun lalu membuat pemuda Griffindor yang diam-diam dikaguminya ini berubah drastis. Dia tak lagi mengabaikan kehadiran Madeline ataupun hanya sekedar membuang muka. Sebaliknya, dia malah menggunakan setiap pertemuan mereka untuk menghujani gadis itu dengan tatapan mengadili yang sangat-sangat tidak mengenakkan. Akibatnya Madeline selalu merasa seolah-olah dia adalah sampah tak berharga di mata pemuda itu. Perasaan menyakitkan yang ironisnya datang dari sosok yang selalu dipujanya sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Err…" Madeline membasahi bibirnya dan melanjutkan dengan suara mengambang. "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Potter!"

"Benar. Itu memang bukan urusanku," sahut Harry seraya bangkit dan membersihkan butiran-butiran tanah yang menempel di bagian belakang celananya. "Tapi tetap saja aku ingin tahu."

Madeline menahan nafas. Harry berjalan menghampirinya tanpa menyadari kalau setiap senti jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka membuat jantung Madeline semakin berdebar kencang tak terkontrol. Meski penerangan sangat minim, Madeline masih saja mampu mengagumi betapa gagahnya Kapten Griffindor ini. Dada yang bidang, sorot mata tajam dan suara tegas penuh wibawa membuat Madeline semakin terlarut dalam aura pesona Harry. Untung saja, Harry menghentikan langkahnya sekitar semeter dari tempat Madeline berpijak. Kalau tidak, pasti gadis itu sudah mendapat serangan jantung dadakan.

"Apa alasanmu kemari?" tuntut Harry.

Madeline terhenyak. Semula dia berimajinasi kalau Harry akan melontarkan pertanyaan penuh perhatian seperti "Apa kabar?" atau "Bagaimana latihanmu tadi?". Tapi tentu saja Harry tidak akan bertanya hal-hal baik seperti itu. Sebaliknya, dia malah hendak menginterogasi Madeline.

"Aku… tidak… " Madeline gelagapan.

Mereka belum pernah ngobrol selama ini, hanya saling melempar tatapan benci sebagaimana murid-murid Slytherin dan Griffindor lain. Berduaan dengan Harry di dalam kegelapan dan dengan posisi sedekat ini membuat Madeline gugup bukan main. Wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak akibat jantungnya berdebar semakin hebat. Cepat-cepat dia berusaha menguatkan diri. Dia murid Slytherin bukan? Maka dia harus bertingkah seperti Slytherin pada umumnya, bersikap angkuh dan provokatif.

"Kau mengintip latihan timku, kan?" tuduh Harry tanpa menunggu Madeline menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Well, cerdik sekali. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Slytherin sejati. Aku tak heran orang sepertimu bisa masuk tim Quidditch. Sungguh, aku tak heran!"

Sindiran tajam dari Harry membuat Madeline tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia beranggapan pemuda seperti Harry tidak akan mungkin berkata setega ini kepada siapapun, namun ternyata selama ini dia sudah dibutakan.

"Taktik kotor macam apalagi yang kalian jalankan? Setelah berhasil menguasai lapangan selama seharian penuh dengan bantuan Kepala Asrama kalian yang baik hati itu, dan juga menggusur waktu latihan kami sekaligus mengacaukan jadwal latihan yang sudah kususun dengan susah payah, sekarang kau bahkan memata-matai latihan kami!"

"Tidak…"

"Sebegitu inginnya kalian menang sampai-sampai harus menghalalkan segala cara seperti ini. Hebat! Brillian!"

"Kau salah…"

"Kau yang salah besar!" sambar Harry emosi. "Kau kira kami akan kalah dengan kelicikan kalian ini. Tidak! Sebaliknya kami yang akan menghantam kalian telak. Kalian hanya pengecut kotor yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan otak kalian untuk perbuatan curang dan tak terpuji. Kalian sangat menyedihkan!"

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan itu, tahu!"

Harry tersentak kaget. Mendadak kedua tangan Madeline mencengkram kerah jubahnya dan menariknya erat. Tinggi gadis itu hanya sebatas telinga Harry dan dia tampak sama sekali tidak takut jika harus berkontak fisik dengan anak laki-laki.

"Aku tidak mengintai kalian walau aku sangat ingin melakukannya, jelas?" Madeline melotot. "Okelah. Aku datang di saat latihan kalian hampir selesai dan aku sempat mengintip sedikit. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencuri tahu apa strategi kalian untuk pertandingan besok."

"Itu tak ada bedanya," kata Harry geram dan balas melotot. "Tetap saja kau melihat latihan kami."

"Memang. Tapi apa yang sudah kulihat tak akan banyak berguna. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja mengintip tim Griffindor yang payah. Jangan besar kepala dulu, Potter! Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari timmu yang berisi kumpulan orang-orang konyol yang sepertinya baru saja belajar naik sapu hari ini. Terutama setelah aku melihat performa Keeper kalian yang 'luar biasa' itu. Dia sukses membuatku mual," cecar Madeline.

Madeline sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Tak peduli siapapun, Sang Terpilih atau apa. Tak ada yang boleh memperlakukan dirinya seperti seekor binatang hina. Namun detik berikutnya dia menyesal sudah berkata sekasar itu. Ucapan-ucapan penebar kebencian yang dipelajarinya dari Draco malah membuat perasaan bersalahnya semakin dalam.

Sontak Harry bungkam. Ucapan gadis di depannya ini terasa baru saja menghantamnya tepat di kepala. Gadis ini benar. Tim Griffindor sedang tidak berada dalam performa terbaik. Dia memang memiliki anggota tim berpotensi dengan kualitas yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk memenangkan kompetisi pertamanya sebagai kapten. Namun masalah internal mengacaukan segalanya. Ketidakpercayaan diri Ron telah menghancurkan tim mereka secara psikologis. Semua keluhan dan gerutuan Ron tentang betapa payahnya dia membuat Harry frustrasi. Sangat frustrasi hingga tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih dan malas kembali ke asrama untuk menemui kawan-kawannya.

"Apa perkataanku salah?" tanya Madeline lirih.

Melihat ekspresi terpukul Harry membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan menyelubungi sekujur tubuh gadis itu dan kemudian menyerbu masuk melalui seluruh pori-porinya untuk mengacaukan sistem kerja organnya. Dia merasa begitu buruk. Perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah jubah Harry.

"Maafkan aku, Potter…"

Harry mendelik. Wajahnya begitu menakutkan hingga membuat Madeline mundur dua langkah dengan perasaan semakin tak karuan. Tapi dia tetap saja bungkam, hanya terus mencermati ekspresi ketakutan Madeline dengan sorot tak bersahabat.

Dalam hati Harry keheranan. Kenapa dia tak bisa menumpahkan segala kebenciannya kepada gadis ini? Bukankah gadis ini membawa darah dari seorang pembunuh keji, Bellatrix Lestrange, wanita kejam yang telah membunuh orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Sirius.

Ingatan tentang kejadian mengerikan itu tidak akan pernah terhapus begitu saja. Harry sendiri menyaksikan bagaimana kekejaman Bellatrix saat meluncurkan kutukan tak termaafkan paling sadis kepada Sirius dan membuat walinya itu kemudian pergi menghilang untuk selama-lamanya, mati menyedihkan tanpa pernah diketahui dimana jasadnya. Kepedihan ini selalu saja menghantui Harry, terutama setiap kali dia melihat Madeline.

Madeline Lestrange. Walaupun dia membawa nama belakang seorang pelahap maut sadis, tapi penampilan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan kalau mereka punya pertalian darah. Rambutnya lurus dan berwarna coklat keemasan, bukan keriting coklat gelap seperti ibunya. Matanya yang hijau jamrud punya sinar memukau dan menentramkan, sama sekali berbeda dengan mata Bellatrix yang haus darah. Begitu pula dengan bentuk rahangnya yang mungil dan halus, berlawanan dengan rahang kuat milik wanita pembunuh Sirius. Saat mata Harry menjelajahi wajah Madeline, dia menemukan paras bersih tanpa jerawat itu berwarna cerah dan semakin membedakannya dengan kulit gelap Bellatrix.

Terdengar suara lembut di dalam kepala Harry.

_Gadis ini bukan Bellatrix. Bukan dia yang membunuh Sirius. Dia tak bersalah sama sekali. _

Kali ini suara bernada dingin dan kasar segera menyahut.

_Tapi dia putrinya. Dia anak seorang pelahap maut jahat yang sangat loyal terhadap Voldemort. Tak ada jaminan dia tidak akan mengikuti jejak ibunya. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menjadi seorang pelahap maut. Dia juga akan membunuh banyak orang nantinya, sama seperti Bellatrix. Ingat, dia Slytherin._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" usik Madeline.

Seketika Harry tersadar.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja, tahu!" semprotnya.

Madeline kaget, dan Harry senang melihat wajah gadis itu semakin pucat pasi. Mungkin memang amarah Harry salah sasaran. Madeline yang sudah sangat lama terpisah dari ibunya dan tentu saja dia tak terlibat sama sekali dalam pembunuhan Sirius ataupun punya kaitan dengan gerakan para Pelahap Maut, hanyalah berperan sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan Harry.

Tuduhan mengintai latihan tim Griffindor adalah kamuflase belaka. Sangat wajar jika sebuah tim terkadang diam-diam mencari tahu seberapa kuat calon lawan mereka. Sebenarnya, Harry hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk melancarkan kegundahan hatinya selama ini.

Sirius telah pergi. Ya, dia telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya meninggalkan Harry seorang diri. Harry tak tahu lagi kepada siapa dia harus menyalurkan kesedihan dan kemurkaannya. Kematian Sirius telah begitu parah melukai dirinya dan Harry tahu betul tak akan ada yang mampu mengembalikan Sirius lagi. Ini semua karena ulah Bellatrix, ibu Madeline.

Meneriaki Madeline dengan kata-kata pedas membuat perasaan Harry sedikit lega. Apalagi melihat gadis itu diam tak berdaya, hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan kedua tinjunya kuat-kuat tanpa ada keinginan untuk membalas perbuatan Harry.

"…kau dibesarkan dengan darah kotor mengalir di setiap nadimu. Darah seorang pembunuh keji, lebih tepatnya begitu…!"

Madeline masih saja diam seribu bahasa. Rahangnya terkatup semakin rapat.

"…kau turunan orang-orang terburuk yang pernah ada…!" lanjut Harry. "…bahkan kau tak akan pernah lebih baik dari semua leluhur busukmu!"

Wajah Madeline merah padam menaham marah.

"Kau, ibumu, beserta seluruh saudara sedarahmu kecuali Sirius adalah keluarga terkutuk! Seharusnya kau menyesal pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Nafas Harry memburu. Tak lama kemudian, dia berusaha mengatur nafas. Dadanya sudah berangsur-angsur ringan. Semua umpatan dan caci maki sudah dia lontarkan kepada gadis dengan nama belakang Lestrange yang masih kukuh berdiri tegak di depannya ini. sekarang Harry terdiam, menanti bagaimana reaksi Madeline. Apakah dia akan menangis, balas marah atau tertawa sinis seperti yang sudah jamak dilakukan oleh Malfoy dan kawan-kawan sesama Slytherinnya?

"Kau sudah puas, Potter?"

"Apa?"

Madeline menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya bergerak memegangi dadanya seolah sedang menahan jantungnya yang hampir meloncat keluar.

"Kutanya kau sekali lagi. Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"Belum," jawab Harry sekenanya. "Sampai pembunuh Sirius mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya."

"Jadi kau ingin melihat kematian?" tanya Madeline tajam. "Kau menginginkan kematian ibuku untuk menebus kematian walimu?"

"Kau atau ibumu yang akan mati duluan, tak ada bedanya untukku. Aku hanya ingin kalian merasakan bagaimana besar rasa kehilangan yang kualami. Begitu perih dan menyakitkan! Kau tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat peduli padamu. Tak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana kesedihanku!" hardik Harry tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau aku yang mati, apakah ini artinya dosa ibuku sudah tertebus?"

"Mungkin tidak bagi orang-orang yang juga kehilangan keluarga dan seseorang yang mereka sayangi akibat ulah ibumu beserta kroni-kroninya. Tapi untukku itu cukup setimpal. Ibumu sudah membuatku kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi, maka aku ingin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Madeline mengangguk pelan. Kali ini dia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku mengerti…"

Harry yang merasa amarahnya sudah mereda dan moodnya kembali pulih, berpikir kalau tak akan berguna menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama dengan putri seorang pembunuh. Maka dia bergegas meninggalkan Madeline sambil sengaja menabrakkan bahunya keras-keras saat melewatinya.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Potter."

Harry mendengus. Dia sudah tak mau tahu dan juga tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Madeline. Namun ketika dia baru saja melangkahkan kaki sejauh dua-tiga meter, terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh dari arah belakang.

"Lestrange?"

Harry terkesiap. Dia berbalik dan menemukan tubuh Madeline terkapar di atas hamparan rumput. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar pucat dan nafasnya megap-megap. Kedua belah telapak tangannya menekan bagian dada, seperti berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Harry panik.

Tergopoh-gopoh, Harry menghampiri Madeline dan berjongkok mencermati keadaan gadis itu. Sambil berharap apa yang dilakukannya benar, Harry mengangkat kepala Madeline dan memposisikannya lebih tinggi dari badan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry menggunakan pahanya sendiri sebagai bantal untuk kepala Madeline.

Sementara itu, Madeline merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Dadanya sesak sekali dan terasa sakit seperti baru saja dihujani tusukan pedang secara bertubi-tubi. Dia kesulitan bernafas. Kerongkongannya seperti terbakar saat dipaksa untuk bernafas.

"Katakan kau kenapa, Lestrange?" Harry mengulangi pertanyaannya, semakin panik saja.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin aku mati saja…" bisik Madeline terpatah-patah. "Keinginanmu akan segera terkabul."

"Apa?" Harry tersentak.

Sungguh, Harry tidak punya maksud apapun saat berkata demikan. Dia hanya ingin Madeline tahu seberapa dalam rasa sakit hatinya karena kepergian Sirius. Dia hanya ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas kematian walinya itu. Harry tidak pernah berpikir kalau Madeline menganggap semua ucapan ini serius.

"Kau tak perlu bunuh diri untuk menebus kesalahan orang lain!" teriak Harry agak histeris.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Mencari di mana tongkat, pisau ataupun racun yang digunakan Madeline untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tak menemukan apapun di sekitar mereka.

"Aku…tidak bunuh diri. Ini…penyakit jantung…bawaan…" kata Madeline agak tersengal. "Sering terjadi… kalau aku… shock berat… atau kelelahan."

"Kau punya penyakit jantung?" Harry semakin terkejut. "Tapi kau bisa masuk tim Quidditch?"

Madeline mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan nyengir, "Aku merekayasa… hasil test kesehatan… pada saat uji coba."

"Kenapa kau sebodoh itu?"

"Kupikir…Quidditch sangat keren."

Harry menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Ternyata ada juga orang nekat yang bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi masuk tim Quidditch. Tanpa berlama-lama, dia segera membantu Madeline duduk dan bersiap hendak memapahnya.

"Ayo! Kita harus segera ke Madam Pomfrey secepat mungkin."

"Aku… akan mati… dalam perjalanan, Potter," tolak Madeline yang bertahan dalam posisi duduknya.

"Jangan bilang begitu!" sergah Harry. "Bertahanlah!"

Wajah Madeline semakin pucat hingga nyaris menyerupai patung lilin. Harry merasakan denyut nadi gadis itu semakin melemah saat meraih pergelangan tangannya. Begitu pula nafasnya yang semakin tak terdengar.

Tanpa sadar, Harry menggigit bibirnya. Belum pernah dia merasa menyesal sedalam ini. Bukanlah sebuah kesalahan jika Madeline dilahirkan dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tentu dia tak bisa memilih siapa orang yang pantas melahirkannya ke dunia, kan? Apalagi selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepada Harry. Lalu kenapa Harry mampu menyakiti Madeline dengan begitu mudah? Mengapa dendam kesumat bisa mengalahkan akal sehatnya? Jika Madeline benar-benar mati karena semua perkataan kejam tadi, maka secara tak langsung Harry telah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ya, dia akan menjadi seorang pembunuh sama seperti Bellatrix.

"Apa… yang kau… lakukan?" tanya Madeline lirih.

"Mencoba memberimu nafas buatan," jawab Harry cepat. "Wajahmu mulai membiru karena kurang oksigen. Kukira hanya ini cara satu-satunya untuk menolongmu…"

Kini wajah Madeline berubah menjadi ungu. Tak lama lagi mungkin jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak jika Harry tidak lekas-lekas menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Madeline. Saat nafas Harry yang hangat menerpa kulit mukanya, jantung Madeline semakin meronta-ronta kuat. Dan ketika mata mereka semakin lekat, kepala Madeline terasa ringan, dia ingin pingsan saja.

"Hentikan!"

Mendadak tinju Madeline meluncur deras ke muka Harry. Meski tidak terlalu kuat, namun sanggup membuat pipi kanan Harry seakan mati rasa.

"Aww!" pekik Harry kesakitan sambil memegangi pipi kanannya. "Sakit, tahu!"

Raut muka Madeline berubah masam. Kenapa pemuda ini bodoh sekali sih?

"Aku… bawa obat," tukas Madeline dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kukira… kau serius… ingin aku mati," kilah Madeline putus-putus. "Ada… di saku jubah…"

Serta merta, Harry menggeledah kedua saku jubah Madeline. Namun dia hanya menemukan beberapa butir kacang segala rasa dan coklat kodok di saku kiri, juga sekeping Galleon dan tongkat sihir milik Madeline di saku kanan. Tidak ada sebutir kapsul ataupun tablet obat yang dimaksud Madeline.

"Tidak ada obat!"

Kali ini Harry benar-benar histeris. Apalagi saat Madeline menanggapi enteng, "Mungkin jatuh… di suatu tempat…"

Harry memegangi kepalanya yang seketika terasa pening dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satunya menyangga tubuh Madeline agar tetap duduk tegak. Madeline keheranan melihat tingkah Harry.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lestrange! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati, tidak seperti ini!"

Madeline memutar bola matanya, hampir menyerah karena kebodohan Harry. Sementara itu, dia semakin kesulitan bernafas

"Gunakan otakmu…Potter!"

Dengan tangan gemetar, Madeline memungut tongkatnya sendiri yang tadi dilemparkan Harry begitu saja saat mencari-cari obat.

"Accio!"

Harry terpana. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Kepanikan bukan main telah membuat otaknya tidak mampu berpikir secara jernih. Aneh sekali, mengingat setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan bahaya, dia selalu mampu bersikap tenang dan mengambil langkah-langkah tepat yang nyaris tak pernah salah. Hampir setiap tahun Harry selalu berurusan dengan seseuatu yang membahayakan jiwa, tapi dia selalu lolos dari maut. Lalu mengapa di depan gadis yang semula mati-matian dibencinya ini, semua kehebatan itu sirna?

Jauh di atas sana sesuatu yang mungil melesat menuju ke arah mereka. Harry baru bisa melihat dengan jelas wujud benda itu saat mendarat mulus di atas telapak tangan Madeline. Sebuah botol kecil berisi ramuan berwarna merah berpendar. Cepat-cepat Harry meraihnya dan melepas sumbat botol mungil itu, lalu segera membantu Madeline meminumnya.

Tak sampai lima detik, wajah Madeline sudah cerah kembali, dan bahkan merona merah seperti tomat. Dia mulai bisa bernafas normal seperti semula. Tampak gadis itu sudah membaik.

"Kau sudah bisa menjauhkan tanganmu dariku, Potter."

Agak kaku, Harry beranjak menjauh dari Madeline dan tanpa ragu lagi mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Walau heran, Madeline menyambut uluran tangan Harry dan berdiri dengan sedikit kesulitan.

"Well… " Harry kesusahan menemukan kata yang tepat. "Senang melihatmu sudah baikan, Lestrange."

"Terima kasih, Potter," balas Madeline riang. "Kau tahu, kau bisa memanggilku Madeline atau Madie jika kau mau. Kukira nama belakang berawalan L milikku sangat mengganggumu selama ini."

"Kau benar," kata Harry pelan. "Dengan begini, aku bisa menilaimu sebagai dirimu sendiri, Madie."

Madeline tersenyum manis, "Aku senang sekali, Potter."

"Panggil aku Harry saja. Teman-temanku memanggilku begitu."

"Tapi aku bukan temanmu," Madeline menggeleng muram.

"Mulai sekarang kau temanku."

Sontak Madeline membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. Sekarang dia berteman dengan Harry? Seorang Slytherin berteman dengan salah satu penghuni Griffindor?

"Apakah ini hanya lelucon untuk mengejekku atau apa?" desak Madeline, meski rasa senang sedang menyesaki dadanya dan rasa sesak ini bukan karena serangan jantung. "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu Slytherin dan Griffindor tak akan mungkin akur."

Sekarang Harry yang tersenyum ramah, "Aku melihat jauh ke dalam matamu dan dari sinarnya aku tahu kalau kau berbeda dari kawan-kawanmu. Kau Slytherin yang berbeda."

Madeline tertawa merdu. Tak lama dia menyahut, "Di antara Slytherin yang lain, akulah yang paling tidak beres. Kupikir bahkan aku tidak pantas berada di sana."

Tanpa punya maksud tertentu, Madeline menuturkan rahasia yang selama ini tersimpan rapat, bahwa dahulu dia berada di antara Ravenclaw dan Slytherin, dan dia memilih Slytherin hanya karena tidak ingin mempermalukan diri sebagai satu-satunya Ravenclaw di antara keluarganya yang seluruhnya Slytherin.

"Kalaupun kau memilih Ravenclaw, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang 'tidak beres' dalam keluargamu, Madie," kata Harry lirih. "Sirius juga begitu. Dia mungkin satu-satunya Griffindor di antara keluarganya yang kebanyakan Slytherin. Kupikir itu bukan suatu keanehan."

"Benarkah?"

Mau tak mau, Madeline kembali merasa bersalah telah mengingatkan Harry kepada Sirius. Kalau Sirius dan ibu Madeline adalah saudara sepupu, maka Sirius boleh dikatakan sebagai paman Madeline.

"Percayalah kalau kau bukan satu-satunya yang pernah berada di antara dua pilihan sulit seperti ini. Dan percayalah sekali lagi kalau kau sudah membuat pilihan yang tepat dengan bergabung ke dalam Slytherin. Mungkin saja kau memang seorang Slytherin sejati. Di sanalah tempat yang paling cocok untukmu," Harry mengingat-ingat kejadian serupa yang juga pernah menimpanya di awal tahun pertama masuk Hogwarts dulu dan sebuah peristiwa besar pada tahun kedua yang memantapkan kalau Griffindor memang paling layak untuknya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu jika saja dulu kau bergabung ke dalam Ravenclaw. Kau punya masalah dengan nama belakangmu yang berawalan L itu."

"Kau benar, Harry," kata Madeline sambil tertunduk lesu. "Tak ada asrama yang akan cocok bagiku dengan nama belakang ini kecuali Slytherin. Mana mungkin anak dari seseorang yang jelas-jelas menyatakan diri sebagai pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka selain di asrama Slytherin, asrama tempat sebagian besar Pelahap Maut berasal."

Harry mengedikkan bahu, "Begitulah."

"Berkat nama belakangku, aku sangat dihormati di sana. Aku tidak bilang aku senang punya seorang ibu yang kaki tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi paling tidak, ini cukup membantuku merasa betah di Hogwarts. Di luar Hogwarts, aku tak punya siapapun, Harry. Aku tidak kenal siapa ayahku dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku sejak lama sekali. Ibuku sudah dikurung di Azkaban saat aku baru berusia kurang dari setahun kurasa."

"Aku tak tahu kalau kita 'hampir' senasib. Senasib, karena kita nyaris tak mengenal kedua orangtua kita. Hampir, karena kau masih punya seorang ibu."

"Kita terlahir di tahun yang sama, Harry. Tahun dimana banyak kejadian bersejarah. Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana nasib kami, anak-anak dari Pelahap Maut yang tertangkap pada masa itu? Kami juga tak pernah merasakan sentuhan kasih orang tua sepertimu. Mungkin kami lebih menyedihkan darimu karena kami dibesarkan nyaris tanpa cinta, bahkan hanya dendam dan kebencian yang ada. Tapi nasib kami lebih baik darimu karena kami tidak membawa beban besar di pundak untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Itu kalau kau memang benar-benar Sang Terpilih seperti yang diberitakan Daily Prophet kapan hari."

Harry terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Misteri mengapa kebanyakan anak Slytherin bukanlah pribadi yang menyenangkan sedikit terjawab. Siapa tahu Madeline benar. Mereka semua dibesarkan tanpa cinta kasih orang tua.

"Bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih atas kesediaanmu menjadi temanku. Hanya saja kau terlalu gegabah. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku benar-benar seorang Slytherin sejati seperti yang kau bilang tadi," timpal Madeline. "Apa kau seorang Legilimens handal?"

Harry tergelak, "Tentu saja bukan!"

"Syukurlah. Karena aku juga tidak punya bakat menjadi seorang Oclumens," balas Madeline sambil nyengir geli.

"Um… maukah kau memaafkan aku? Gara-gara ucapanku yang kejam tadi, penyakit jantungmu kambuh. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku hanya…"

"Emosi?" Madeline membantu menyelesaikan perkataan Harry.

"Yeah. Emosi. Begitulah," kata Harry sambil menunduk dan menggesek-gesekan sepatunya. "Belum pernah aku meledak separah ini. Kadang emosi membuatku lupa diri. Kau tak tahu siapa orang pertama yang menjadi sasaran amukanku dulu… Dum… Err…"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Harry. Aku pantas mendapatkan amukanmu. Aku pantas mendapatkan amukan dari semua orang yang menjadi korban kejahatan ibuku…"

"Tapi ini tidak adil, Madie," potong Harry. "Tidak seharusnya kau menanggung kesalahan yang tidak pernah kau lakukan. Kau bukan penjahat, juga bukan pembunuh. Kau tidak bersalah."

Madeline tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat wajahnya sendiri agar bisa mengamati ekspresi Harry, "Kau tahu apa yang kusuka dari para Griffindor? Mereka bijaksana dan berjiwa besar."

Untuk sejenak Harry tak bisa berkata-kata. Susah payah dia menahan diri agar tidak terlihat tersipu malu dengan cara terus saja menunduk.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sirius pasti sangatlah dekat. Kau tampak sangat terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Sedangkan aku, walau juga ikut berduka, aku tak terlalu mengenal Sirius," usik Madeline seraya menatap wajah Harry lekat-lekat.

"Kami jarang bertemu. Tapi dia selalu menaruh perhatian melebihi segala-galanya untukku. Aku tahu dia menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. Juga menghargaiku sebesar penghargaannya kepada ayahku. Kepedulian Sirius membuatku merasa berarti. Aku sangat merindukan surat-surat darinya setiap waktu karena selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang mengirimiku surat kecuali dia. Sirius sangat melindungiku. Dia datang secepat mungkin tanpa pikir panjang untuk menolongku di kementerian. Walau akhirnya dia harus…. " Kerongkongan Harry tercekat saat berusaha melanjutkan. "Di sanalah pertemuan terakhir kami."

Madeline mendengarkan setiap patah kata dengan seksama tanpa ingin menyela. Di saat Harry sudah kehabisan kata, dia menepuk lembut pundak Harry sambil berkata, "Aku turut menyesal. Kuakui aku iri menyadari betapa bahagianya jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kita sebesar itu. Aku sendiri tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian seperti yang kau dapat dari Sirius. Kurasa kau memang patut marah dan sedih, Harry."

"Tapi tidak ke semua orang," balas Harry, mengangkat kepala untuk mencari tahu reaksi Madeline. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Maukah kau tidak membahas masalah ini lagi? Kurasa permasalahan di antara kita sudah selesai. Karena…err… bukan aku yang bermasalah denganmu, kan?"

Tanpa sengaja mata mereka berdua saling bertumbukan. Semakin lama Harry mencermati kilau di mata Madeline, dia semakin yakin kalau gadis ini memang tidak bersalah atas kejadian yang sudah menimpa dirinya di akhir tahun lalu. Dan Harry terpukau melihat binar di mata gadis itu saat dia berkata, "Kau benar, Madie. Yang berurusan denganku adalah orang lain, bukan kau."

"Senang mendengar itu, Harry."

Mulut Harry setengah terbuka. Dia terpesona melihat senyum di wajah Madeline. Kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari kalau gadis di hadapannya ini cantik sekali? Harry memang sering mendengar para murid laki-laki bergosip dan gadis Slytherin inilah yang bahan pembicaraan mereka. Semula Harry menyangka mereka menggosipkan Madeline karena sudah bosan mengobrolkan gadis populer lain. Ternyata dia salah. Madeline memang punya semua hal yang menarik untuk dibahas kaum pria. Sepasang mata indah, wajah yang molek, kulit yang lembut dan mulus, suara merdu serta gaya bicara yang menantang.

Mereka berdua saling mendiamkan selama beberapa saat. Tak lama, Harry mendongak dan menyadari malam sudah semakin larut. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka sedang berduaan di tempat seperti ini, apalagi pengamanan Hogwarts semakin diperketat.

"Tak terasa kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini," kata Harry, berusaha keras menyamarkan rasa enggan dalam nada bicaranya. "Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke asrama."

"Aku setuju," kata Madeline sambil mengamati keadaan sekeliling dengan ekspresi resah. "Sampai jumpa di pertandingan besok pagi, Harry. Kupikir kondisi tim kita sama-sama tidak bagus. Kita hanya bisa mengharapkan keberuntungan akan berpihak ke siapa, tim Slytherin atau Griffindor."

"Keberuntungan?"

Harry terbelalak. Wajahnya tampak terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa?" tanya Madeline penasaran, takut kalau kali ini Harry yang kena serangan jantung.

"Kau memberiku ide cemerlang. Terima kasih, Madie! Sampai jumpa!" Harry menjabat kedua belah tangan Madeline dengan semangat berkobar-kobar, sebelum bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu secepat kilat.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Madeline kebingungan. "Apa maksudnya dengan ide cemerlang? Memangnya apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian 2

**Bagian 2**

**Keesokan paginya di Aula Besar,**

Draco menyantap oatmealnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Waktu yang tersisa tak banyak dan dia harus rela buang-buang waktu hanya untuk menelan sarapan yang tak lagi terasa nikmat di lidahnya. Sepanjang hari, selama berjam-jam beruntun dan akan kembali berulang di hari kemudian untuk waktu yang tak pasti, Draco harus berkutat meneruskan pekerjaan yang belum juga terselesaikan. Pekerjaan yang membuatnya hampir gila karena tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantu. Pekerjaan yang sangat sulit dan harus disembunyikan rapat-rapat secara terorganisir dengan Crabbe dan Goyle karena taruhannya sangatlah besar, nyawa orangtua Draco.

Entah sudah berapa kali Draco menghela nafas panjang dan memijat-mijat keningnya. Dia hampir frustrasi. Banyak yang mengatakan sekarang dia agak kurusan dan tampak tidak sehat. Mereka benar. Draco memang merasa sedang tidak fit. Dia sangat lelah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis-habisan. Begitupula dengan otaknya yang penuh sesak karena dimaksimalkan sedemikian rupa untuk memikirkan tentang misi ini sehingga tak lagi menyisakan tempat untuk memikirkan studi.

Saat Draco mengamati refleksi dirinya lewat piala perak berisi jus labu kuning, dia mendapati seorang pemuda berpenampilan semrawut dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kedua mata balas memandangnya dengan sorot sayu memilukan. Tak mungkin aku berubah menyedihkan begini, pikir Draco kecut.

Harusnya pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan. Terutama bagi para anggota tim Quidditch yang nampak sudah tak sabar lagi. Pertandingan besar akan segera dimulai dalam hitungan menit. Semua siswa penggila Quidditchpun ikut menanti dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu. Mereka semua sudah siap dengan yel-yel dan bersumpah sepenuh hati tidak akan pernah beranjak sedikitpun dari kursi mereka demi menonton pertandingan Griffindor Vs Slytherin dari detik ke detik, tentu saja, kecuali mereka dijungkirkan dengan mantra Levicorpus.

Tapi tidak bagi Draco. Dia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikitpun. Apalagi hanya untuk terlibat dalam sebuah permainan yang akan sangat menyita waktu dan tenaga seperti Quidditch. Waktu dan tenaganya sangat berharga untuk saat ini. Malahan pertandingan hari ini akan membantu melancarkan progresnya. Hogwarts akan menjadi sangat sepi bahkan nyaris kosong melompong. Dengan demikian, Draco bisa berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa khawatir akan ada penguntit ataupun penyusup. Tapi dia tetap akan membutuhkan bantuan dari dua kaki-tangannya, Crabbe dan Goyle.

Tentu saja anggota tim Slytherin tidak senang dengan keputusan Draco. Hari ini adalah pertandingan perdana mereka di musim ini serta harus melawan musuh besar mereka, Griffindor, sebagai pertandingan pembuka, dan Draco tidak bisa ikut bertanding tanpa memberikan penjelasan detil mengenai apa yang menghalanginya tampil pagi ini. Menggertak Urquhart tidak lagi mempan kali ini. Kondisi tim sedang buruk, jelas kapten Slytherin itu, dan dia mendesak Draco untuk tidak memperparah keadaan.

Hal ini memaksa Draco menggunakan jurus pamungkas yang tidak disukainya. Biarlah. Hanya makan malam bersama Urquhart tidak akan merugikan Madeline sedikitpun, bukan? Gadis itu pasti mau melakukan ini demi Draco. Madeline adalah sepupu yang pengertian, pikir Draco. Mungkin dia akan menolak keras pada awal-awal, tapi dia pasti akan mengerti apa alasan Draco melakukan ini. Lagipula dia sudah dewasa. Draco tidak boleh overprotektif kepadanya.

"Kau tampak tak sehat pagi ini, Draco," sapa Pansy dengan suara mendayu-dayu.

Draco mendongak dan menemukan Pansy sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk menebak apa keinginan Draco saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memijat bahumu?"

Pansy segera berjalan memutari meja dan berdiri tepat di belakang Draco sebelum Draco sempat mengutarakan penolakan. Perlahan-lahan jemarinya memijat bahu Draco yang kaku dan melemaskan otot-otot yang kelelahan. Draco memilih untuk diam dan menikmati, walau sebenarnya dia jengah.

Sementara itu, meja Slytherin semakin ramai saja. beberapa anggota tim Quidditch yang baru saja ikut bergabung menambah kemeriahan. Dengan kompak, mereka berkoor mencemooh setiap anggota tim Griffindor yang memasuki aula besar dan bersorak riuh bukan main saat ada anggota tim asrama mereka yang datang menghampiri sambil mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

"Pagi yang cerah. Semoga saja akan membawa pengaruh baik kepada tim," kata Urquhart sambil menarik kursi yang berada persis di hadapan Draco dan menggumam dari sudut bibirnya, "Walau kita hanya tampil dengan formasi seadanya."

"Sudah kubilang aku punya alasan melakukan ini, Urquhart. Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar mengerti," ujar Draco geram.

Urquhart hanya memberinya lirikan sebal sebelum meraih sepotong pudding caramel. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dan memperpanjang masalah. Lagipula, Draco sudah menawarkan imbalan untuk kesediaannya membebaskan pemuda itu dari kewajiban tampil di pertandingan pagi ini.

Sudah lama Urquhart naksir Madeline dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Lebih parah lagi, Urquhart tidak bisa leluasa mengejar Madeline. Gadis itu terlalu menarik. Bukan hanya Urquhart saja yang terang-terangan menginginkan jalan bareng atau duduk berduaan dengan Madeline, tapi juga deretan pemuda Slytherin dari tingkatan yang bervariasi dan beberapa pemuda penghuni asrama lain yang diam-diam juga sudah mengincar gadis itu sejak lama. Untunglah Madeline dingin-dingin saja menanggapi semua gangguan ini. Berarti Urquhart masih punya kesempatan.

"Jujur, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau melewatkan pertandingan perdana musim ini. Kukira kau sangat menggemari Quidditch. Apalagi si Potter yang jadi kapten Griffindor sekarang," kata Pansy sambil memijiti leher Draco.

Draco menggeliat. Tapi Pansy tidak cepat menangkap apa maksudnya. Gadis itu menolak melepaskan Draco dan terus saja memijat.

"Quidditch tak lagi menyenangkan, Pansy. Buatku, tak ada lagi yang akan menyenangkan untuk sekarang dan seterusnya."

"Bahkan kau tidak merasa senang walau bersamaku?" desak Pansy mendongkol dan memijat dengan tekanan lebih keras.

Draco memekik kesakitan tertahan, semakin sebal dengan ulah Pansy. Kesebalannya memudar saat menyadari meja Slytherin mendadak jadi heboh. Draco memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum paham.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai sepinggang baru saja muncul. Cahaya matahari yang menyorot dari atas membuat warna rambutnya yang coklat keemasan terlihat semakin berkilau. Seragam kombinasi perak-hijau yang dikenakannya sebagai salah satu anggota tim Quidditch menambah pesona gadis ini. Setiap langkah yang membawanya semakin mendekat ke meja Slytherin membuat para pemuda blingsatan, tak betah lagi untuk duduk rapi. Udara pagi yang hangat menghasilkan efek wajah cerah merona yang memukau. Apalagi saat gadis itu tersenyum ceria dengan wajah berseri, hampir semua orang tak ingin melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Er… selamat pagi, Lestrange…" sapa Urquhart kaku.

Madeline hanya menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali bersikap tak acuh seperti biasa, "Pagi."

"Bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini, Madie?" tanya Draco merujuk kepada jantung sepupunya itu. "Benar kau yakin ingin tetap bertanding?"

"Aku sehat, Draco," jawab Madeline santai sambil mencomot sepotong kecil pie apel, mengabaikan tatapan nakal dari pemuda-pemuda yang mengelilingi meja mereka.

Harper yang baru saja datang buru-buru menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki Madeline, namun gadis itu memilih menarik sendiri kursi yang ada di sebelah Draco dan mendudukinya dengan gaya seanggun mungkin.

"Aneh sekali. Kulihat kau tidak mengenakan seragam Quidditchmu?" tanya Madeline setelah menghabiskan segelas limun dan mengelap bibirnya hati-hati dengan serbet.

"Hari ini aku tidak ikut bertanding," jawab Draco enteng sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki.

"Apa?!" Madeline tersentak. "Tapi kau tak punya alasan untuk mangkir dari pertandingan. Posisimu sangat penting dalam tim. Kau harus bermain bersama kami. Harus!"

"Dia sedang sakit, Lestrange!" sela Pansy tersinggung. "Apa kau tidak lihat wajah Draco pucat?"

Madeline menengok Pansy sekilas untuk memberinya tatapan remeh, "Oh, jadi kau penanggung jawab kesehatan tim Quidditch. Sejak kapan?"

"Aku bukan penanggung jawab kesehatan. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak memaksa seseorang tampil jika kondisinya tak memungkinkan. Aku masih punya hati nurani," balas Pansy tak mau kalah.

"Kau punya hati nurani? Aku baru tahu," sahut Madeline asal.

"Tentu! Tidak seperti kau!"

Serta merta Pansy menarik kedua tangannya dari Draco, berkacak pinggang galak dan memandangi Madeline dari atas ke bawah dengan sorot menghina. Madeline hanya balas memandang seraya bertopang dagu santai. Bibir merah jambunya menyunggingkan senyum melecehkan untuk Pansy.

Sudah lama mereka berdua berselisih seperti anjing dan kucing. Penyebabnya adalah Pansy tidak senang menyadari kehebatan Madeline dalam hal menebar pesona di depan para pemuda. Sedangkan Madeline benci melihat gaya Pansy yang menganggap dirinya sebagai Sang Primadona Slytherin tanpa mau bercermin terlebih dulu. Mengingat dua orang gadis ini punya hubungan dekat dengan Draco, tak pelak mereka sering bertemu dan juga bertengkar, tentu.

"Jadi kau mengataiku tak punya hati, begitu? Karena aku tidak peduli dengan kondisi Draco yang tampak sedang tak memungkinkan di matamu," ujar Madeline tenang dan bangkit dari kursi untuk menghadapi Pansy. "Baik. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu seperti apa kondisi tak memungkinkan itu."

"Cukup!" teriak Draco sambil beringsut dari kursinya.

Madeline dan Pansy saling mendelik dengan salah satu tangan terselip di saku jubah masing-masing. Tak diragukan, mereka sudah siap merapal mantra kutukan dalam hitungan detik lagi. Buru-buru Draco berusaha menengahi.

"Madie, aku ingin bicara denganmu berdua saja!" pinta Draco tegas.

Sementara itu, Pansy menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat dari dalam sakunya. Dia sudah cukup mahir merapal mantra non-verbal, jadi tak akan ada yang tahu kalau saat ini dia berniat meluncurkan kutukan bisul-berair untuk Madeline.

"Madie?" usik Draco, kesal mendapati sepupunya belum juga beranjak. "Ayo!"

"Protego!" teriak Madeline tiba-tiba.

Seketika Pansy menjerit histeris, membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Tawapun meledak. Beberapa anak malah terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut. Keributan ini memancing keingintahuan dari meja-meja lain. Ramai-ramai mereka mencari tahu apa sumber keributan ini dan segera ikut tertawa setelah menemukan ada yang aneh pada wajah Pansy.

Bisul-bisul besar berwarna merah muda pucat muncul serentak di pipi, dahi dan dagu Pansy. Yang tumbuh di hidung bahkan lebih menjijikkan lagi, bentuknya mirip jamur cendawan. Rasa gatal hebat yang menyerang kulit wajahnya membuat Pansy sadar kalau kutukan tadi justru berbalik ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana Madeline bisa tahu niat buruk Pansy dan memblokir kutukannya dengan Mantra Pelindung. Ketakutan, panik dan rasa malu yang bercampur jadi satu membuat Pansy memilih untuk lari terbirit-birit sambil melolong memilukan.

"Astaga!" desah Madeline sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangan dan mengelus pipinya yang masih tetap mulus. "Lihat apa yang ingin dia lakukan padaku."

Dari jauh, meja Griffindor juga ikut heboh. Madeline sempat mengerling trio Harry-Ron-Hermione. Wajah Ron merah padam menahan geli, sedangkan Hermione tampak tak senang sama sekali. Mungkin gadis itu sedang berancang-ancang melaporkan hal ini kepada kepala asrama Slytherin. Harry, dia hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Madeline dan Madeline membalasnya dengan seulas senyum manis. Tapi sebelum Madeline sempat berkata-kata, Draco sudah menariknya agak kasar dan mengajak gadis itu pergi menjauh dari aula besar.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan itu," desis Draco gusar, mencengkram tangan kanan Madeline kuat-kuat. "Kenapa kau menggunakan kemampuan Legilimensmu lagi? Kau sudah janji tidak akan menggunakan itu, kan!"

"Dan membiarkan gadis bodohmu itu mengutukku, begitu?" balas Madeline tak kalah sebal. "Aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Apa itu salah? Kalau saja aku tidak membaca pikirannya tadi, saat ini wajahku yang jadi korban!"

"Kau pasti akan kena detensi," ucap Draco lirih.

Madeline nyengir, "Apa? Biar saja prefek berdarah lumpur itu ngomong macam-macam. Aku yakin professor Snape akan membelaku."

Draco memilih bungkam. Percuma saja berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala ini, hanya buang-buang tenaga. Sekali lagi, tenagaku sangatlah berharga untuk sekarang, tegasnya pada diri sendiri.

"Baik, Madie. Kita butuh bicara," ujar Draco setelah menemukan sebuah lorong sepi yang cukup jauh dari jarak dengar murid-murid yang ada di Aula Besar.

"Kuharap ini mengenai alasanmu mangkir dari latihan dan pertandingan hari ini. Beri aku alasan yang masuk akal, Draco!"

"Aku tidak akan memberimu alasan apapun. Kau sudah tahu apa alasanku melakukan semua ini," tukas Draco tajam. "Aku membawamu kemari untuk memintamu agar tidak membuntutiku lagi!"

Madeline terbelalak. Dia tak tahu Draco sadar kalau selama ini gadis itu selalu membuntuti dirinya kemana saja. Namun Madeline punya pembenaran untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Draco."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi tidak bisa!" bentak Madeline. "Andai kau tahu apa yang kulihat di kelas Ramalan kemarin. Saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan."

"Sudah kubilang jangan percaya ocehan si tua Trelawney! Dia sudah gila!"

Madeline menggeleng muram, "Bukan professor Trelawney yang meramalkannya, tapi aku."

Sontak, Draco terkesiap.

"Ada penjelasan kuat mengapa aku mendapat Exceeds Expectations untuk Ramalan dan kenapa aku meneruskan ke tingkat NEWT, Draco. Aku sering membuat ramalan yang tepat. Biasanya aku akan senang kalau ramalanku menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Bahkan aku tak ingin membahasnya saking takut."

"Katakan saja!" pinta Draco dengan harap cemas. "Aku ingin tahu."

Madeline menatap Draco selama beberapa menit sebelum membuka mulut ragu-ragu, "Akan ada pengorbanan besar, pengkhianatan tak terduga dan kematian seorang penyihir besar."

"Hanya itu?" usik Draco setelah hening sejenak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar."

"Tiga hal itu saja bisa membuatmu paranoid. Padahal kita tidak tahu apakah ramalanmu bisa dipercaya atau tidak," seloroh Draco, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau sedang terlibat dalam sebuah misi berbahaya. Kau menanggung semuanya seorang diri tanpa menyadari seberapa besar resikonya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Aku takut ramalan ini tentang dirimu!" kata Madeline berang. "Bagaimana kalau ramalan itu terbukti?"

Draco menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Kumohon percayalah padaku, Madie! Kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan ini."

"Aku mengerti apa alasanmu. Tapi kau tahu kalau ini semua tidak benar."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lagi, oke?!" bentak Draco frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tentu kau punya! Kita bisa minta bantuan professor Snape, Dumbledore, para Auror, pihak kementerian atau siapa saja. Asal kau tidak mengambil jalan yang salah seperti ini!"

"Dan membiarkan kedua orangtuaku terbunuh?!"

"Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan melakukannya. Paman dan bibi tidak akan terbunuh. Mereka berdua pengikut yang setia. Aku yakin Pangeran Kegelapan masih sangat membutuhkan mereka."

Draco menyeringai, "Tidak ada jaminan kalau Dia tidak akan membunuh orang tuaku. Kau tahu bagaimana Dia, kan?"

"Jadi kau tetap akan menjalankan misimu?" tanya Madeline lirih.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, maaf, Draco! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan berbahaya begini. Sudah cukup ibuku saja yang terbenam ke dalam lembah hitam penuh dosa. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak ibuku," tutur Madeline penuh penyesalan.

"Sejak semula aku tak ingin kau terlibat. Biar aku saja yang menghadapi ini seorang diri. Kau memang seharusnya menjauh dari urusanku. Bahkan aku siap mengambil semua resiko walau harus terusir dari Hogwarts ataupun tewas."

"Tapi jika kau pergi nanti, apakah ini berarti kau tidak akan melindungiku lagi?" tanya Madeline sambil tersenyum getir.

Sekali lagi Draco menarik nafas panjang, "Aku tahu walau jantungmu lemah tapi kau punya kekuatan dalam dirimu. Aku yakin kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, Madie."

"Aku harap begitu."

"Jangan pernah mencari tahu apa rencanaku dengan Legilimensmu!" pinta Draco, dan segera menambahkan saat Madeline terbeliak kaget, "Selain aku sudah mahir Oclumens, ini akan membuatmu tidak terlibat. Oke?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Draco. "Menjauhlah sejauh-jauhnya dariku, berbohonglah kepada semua orang kalau kau tak tahu apapun sejak awal, atau apalah terserah padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau mencari aman. Mengerti?"

Madeline mengangguk, wajahnya yang cantik murung. Draco menepuk pelan kedua pundak Madeline sambil berkata, "Pergilah, Madie! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Kau bawa obatmu, kan? Bermainlah sebisamu. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan."

"Baiklah…"

Madeline baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Draco memanggilnya.

"Mulai detik ini, kita tidak berhubungan lagi. Kau dilarang mencampuri urusanku, dan aku tidak akan membawa-bawa namamu dalam masalahku. Kita berdua tahu, baik misiku berhasil ataupun gagal, kaulah yang akan pertama ditanyai karena kau adalah sepupuku. Dan pada saat itu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Madie?"

"Aku akan bungkam. Percayalah, aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu rapat-rapat."

"Jika mereka menggunakan Veritaserum?"

"Kuharap aku masih sempat ber-Apparate sebelum itu terjadi. Dunia Muggle mungkin tidak akan lebih buruk dibanding Azkaban," jawab Madeline pedih.

"Bagus, Madie!" sahut Draco dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Madeline seorang diri di lorong itu. "Itulah yang kubutuhkan darimu."


	3. Chapter 3

Bagian 3

**Bagian 3**

**Beberapa Menit Sebelum pertandingan, di Kamar Ganti Tim Slytherin,**

"Lestrange, kau telat," tegur Urquhart halus saat Madeline memasuki kamar ganti pemain dengan mata sembab. "Apa kau barusan nangis?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma… nervous," kilah Madeline, lekas-lekas menyeka kedua matanya dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan Urquhart.

Urquhart mengamati wajah kuyu Madeline dan berlagak bijak dengan menasehati, "Meski ini adalah debutmu, bermainlah dengan rileks. Tak usah pikir menang atau kalah. Semangatlah!"

Madeline menanggapinya dengan senyum terpaksa. Tak ada yang boleh tahu kejadian apa yang membuatnya menangis tadi. Apalagi semua anggota tim sedang mengamatinya lekat-lekat, menerka-nerka apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa diantara mereka membatin kalau gadis itu habis dimarahi Draco gara-gara kejadian di Aula Besar tadi. Tapi sayang, mereka salah.

"Baiklah," Urquhart mengedarkan pandangan ke semua penjuru, mencermati satu-persatu ekspresi anak buahnya, dan berhenti agak lama saat bertatapan dengan Madeline. "Kita tahu posisi Draco telah digantikan oleh Harper. Akibat formasi yang berubah ini, kita akan bermain lebih menekan dari arah sayap. Doughal dan Lestrange, kalian harus mengupayakan umpan-umpan pendek dan cepat. Lalu Lestrange harus mengirim assist kepadaku atau Doughal saat posisi kita memungkinkan. Mengerti?"

Cameron Doughal dan Madeline yang berposisi sebagai Chaser sama seperti Urquhart mengangguk bersamaan. Urquhart mengalihkan perhatian kepada Duncan Grant dan Evander Gavin, pasangan Beater andalan mereka.

"Seperti biasa, hantam saja lawan kita!"

Lalu Urquhart meminta Aidan Boyd, Keeper mereka untuk berhati-hati dengan serangan dari Ginny Weasley dan Chaser baru Grifindor, Demelza Robins.

Dan terakhir, Urquhart memberi instruksi kepada Harper, Seeker pengganti Malfoy.

"Tangkap Snitch sesegera mungkin!"

Harper mengangkat bahunya dan berseloroh, "Tentu itu yang akan kulakukan, bos. Don't worry!"

"Bagus!" kata Urquhart puas. "Kalau situasi tidak memungkinkan, terpaksa kita jalankan siasat kita. Kalian pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

Madeline segera paham saat Grant dan Gavin kompak memeragakan gerakan menyikut yang sadis. Jadi begitu rupanya cara memenangkan sebuah pertandingan, pikir Madeline.

"Ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Urquhart. "Atau mungkin ada masukan?"

Mendadak Boyd mengangkat tangan, meminta perhatian dari rekan-rekannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Urquhart cepat-cepat.

"Kupikir kita harus menanyai Lestrange," ujar Boyd tanpa basa-basi dan segera berpaling kepada Madeline. "Aku melihatmu berjalan ke arah stadion kemarin sore. Padahal saat itu tim Griffindor sedang mengadakan latihan akhir. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Lestrange?"

Sontak, Madeline terkesiap. Dia tak menyangka ada yang memergoki apa yang dilakukannya kemarin sore. Jangan-jangan pada waktu itu Boyd bermaksud mengintai tim Griffindor dan dia justru mendapati Madeline sedang berduaan dengan Harry malam-malam. Gawat sekali kalau mereka sampai ketahuan.

"Er…" Madeline bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Mana mungkin mereka semua mau percaya apa saja yang terjadi di malam itu. Terutama pada bagian Madeline dan Harry tiba-tiba saja berbaikan dan bisa berteman akur.

Melihat Madeline tak kunjung menjawab, Urquhart segera mengambil kesimpulan, "Sudah pasti Lestrange ke sana untuk mengintai. Benar, kan?"

"Um…benar. Kau benar, kapten," sahut Madeline cepat.

Namun Boyd masih belum puas.

"Lalu apa hasil pengamatanmu? Apa kau mendapat sesuatu yang penting?"

Untuk sejenak, Madeline menerawang ke dalam pikiran Boyd. Mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa dia melanggar janji sekali lagi. Dia harus melindungi diri dari kecurigaan, kan? Dan Madeline cukup lega menemukan fakta kalau Boyd sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang kejadian kemarin malam. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Madeline adalah bagaimana mengarang sebuah alasan yang bagus dan masuk akal.

"Tidak ada yang penting," jawab Madeline berbohong. "Potter telah memilih anggota-anggota berkualitas bagus. Keeper mereka sangat tangguh dan kurasa kita tidak boleh meremehkan Weasley. Begitu juga Coote dan Peakes, mereka bahkan lebih hebat dari si kembar Weasley. Sayang, aku tak tahu strategi apa yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Mereka hampir selesai berlatih ketika aku datang mengintai."

"Sayang sekali," gerutu Harper.

"Yeah. Sayang sekali," timpal Madeline sambil pura-pura tersenyum penuh sesal.

Dalam hati, Madeline lega sekali. Rekan-rekan satu timnya tampak percaya dengan penuturannya tadi. Madeline memang harus berbohong demi Harry. Mana mungkin dia tega membocorkan strategi tim Griffindor. Madeline ingin tim Slytherin menang secara sportif, walau dia tidak yakin apakah dia sendiri akan mampu bermain sportif di saat terdesak nanti. Seperti juga rekan-rekannya, Madeline ingin menang.

"Jadi, tidak ada kelemahan?" Boyd masih mencoba mendesak.

"Kelemahan?" Madeline kembali bimbang. "Kurasa lawan kita pandai menutupi kelemahan… Um…"

Kelemahan Griffindor ada pada Keeper mereka. Ingin rasanya Madeline meneriakkan itu, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Hati kecilnya melarang. Untunglah, Urquhart segera menyela untuk mengingatkan kalau pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya, kawan-kawan!"

Diam-diam, Madeline menarik nafas lega. Kali ini dia selamat. Tapi jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang di luar kebiasaan dan dadanya terasa sesak lagi. Keringat dingin segera mengucur deras membanjiri kedua belah telapak tangan, dahi dan leher gadis itu. Sementara di luar sana, tepatnya di tribun penonton yang penuh sesak, sorak-sorai dan teriakan yel-yel bergemuruh. Ini semua membuat Madeline gugup luar biasa.

Sambil merogoh saku jubahnya untuk mencari ramuan obat, Madeline mengambil posisi berbaris di urutan paling belakang. Dia langsung meminum obatnya secepat mungkin sebelum ada seorangpun yang memergoki. Akan jadi bencana untuk Madeline kalau ada yang melaporkan masalah kesehatan dan hasil test yang direkayasa kepada Madam Hooch. Bisa-bisa dia dikeluarkan dari tim atau kemungkinan besar tim Slytherin akan didiskualifikasi. Ini akan jadi mimpi buruknya sebagai anggota baru tim Quidditch. Sejak kecil dia bermimpi menjadi seorang atlet Quidditch yang handal. Namun baru tahun ini dia diterima masuk, walau dengan sedikit rekayasa.

Di Hogwarts, orang yang tahu mengenai jantung Madeline yang bermasalah hanya dua orang, Draco dan Harry. Draco sudah pasti akan merahasiakan hal ini. Bahkan, dia yang membantu kelancaran test uji coba Madeline. Dia sangat mengerti apa keinginan sepupunya walau ini berarti harus melanggar aturan dasar penerimaan anggota baru tim Quidditch. Setiap anggota tim Quidditch haruslah berbadan sehat dan kuat karena olahraga ini sangat berbahaya, begitu aturannya. Tapi Madeline tidak peduli. Dia sangat ingin bermain Quidditch meski harus mati di atas sapunya. Dan Harry, walau dia dari pihak lawan, Madeline yakin dia tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini. Bukankah mereka sudah berteman? Madeline percaya Harry tidak akan setega itu.

**Detik-detik menjelang pertandingan, di Stadion,**

Sorakan membahana seketika terdengar begitu kedua tim memasuki lapangan. Tepuk tangan riuh disertai teriakan-teriakan cemooh dari kedua pihak suporter mengiringi setiap langkah para pemain menuju ke tengah lapangan, seolah saling berlomba meledakkan seisi stadion dengan mengandalkan kekuatan suara mereka. Panji-panji yang dikibarkan di hampir setiap tempat segera mengubah stadion menjadi lautan warna-warni, satu sisi dipenuhi warna merah-emas dan sisi satunya diwarnai hijau-perak. Tak cukup sampai di sana, terkadang terdengar suara raungan singa yang menambah kemeriahan suasana. Semua kehebohan ini mampu mendirikan bulu kuduk dan menambah nervous, serta ampuh menebalkan semangat juang atau malah menciutkan nyali para pemain.

Madam Hooch berdiri tegap dengan peti besar berisi bola di dekat kakinya. Tak lama, dia memerintahkan kedua kapten untuk berjabatan terlebih dulu. Kemudian dia meneriakkan aba-aba. Begitu hitungan mundur dilakukan dan peluit berbunyi, secara bersamaan sapu-sapu mulai terangkat ke udara. Kilasan-kilasan sosok melejit dan melesat secepat roket. Yang tersisa hanyalah bayangan kabur berwana merah dan hijau yang bergerak kesana-kemari dan terkadang menghasilkan terpaan angin hangat saat meluncur begitu dekat di depan mata para suporter.

Zacharias Smith, komentator kali ini tampak menguntungkan tim Slytherin. Berulangkali dia mengeluarkan komentar pedas yang sanggup membuat telinga supporter Griffindor memanas. Hasilnya, beberapa kali suara cemooh bergaung memenuhi stadion. Sedangkan para suporter Slytherin terlihat antusias sekali saat memberi aplaus untuk Smith. Tentu mereka senang karena komentar Smith bisa mengacaukan konsentrasi Griffindor.

"Tangkap ini, Urquhart!" teriak Madeline saat berhasil menyambar Quaffle dari Demelza.

Dengan tangkas, bola segera berpindah tangan. Urquhart sempat terbang zig-zag menghindari Bludger yang disasarkan oleh Coote, melejit bersama angin, sebelum membidik Quaffle ke arah gawang Griffindor.

"Sial!" umpat Madeline geram.

Bidikan terarah dari Urquhart semula tampak tak diduga oleh Ron. Namun, entah apa yang membuatnya mendadak bergerak ke kiri dan berhasil menghalau bola dengan liukan indah. Penonton bersorak girang bukan main.

"Itu hanya kebetulan," cetus Urquhart kaku saat melintas di samping Madeline. "Umpan bagus, Lestrange. Ayo kita coba lagi!"

Akan tetapi Urquhart salah duga. Kemahiran Ron Weasley menangkap semua tembakan darinya, Madeline dan Doughal bukanlah kebetulan yang beruntun. Ron benar-benar hebat. Sarung tangannya seakan lengket setiap kali menangkap tembakan Quaffle yang terarah apik. Sampai di menit ketiga puluh, segalanya seolah berjalan lancar untuk Griffindor. Trio Chaser, Dean-Demelza-Ginny, secara berurutan membobol gawang Boyd. Permainan Ginny yang paling menarik dilihat. Gadis itu berhasil membukukan empat gol yang sangat cantik dari beberapa sudut yang sulit terjangkau meski berada dalam kepungan duo Grant-Gavin. Kedudukan sekarang enam puluh lawan nol untuk keunggulan sementara Griffindor.

"Lestrange, kau jaga gadis Weasley itu!" seru Urquhart panik saat Chaser-Chaser Griffindor kembali memborbardir pertahanan Slytherin.

Madeline menghentikan usahanya merebut Quaffle dari tangan Dean, dan bergegas mengejar Ginny yang sedang menukik tajam dan berbelok menghindari terjangan Bludger dari Gavin.

"Oi, Ginny!" teriak Dean. "Tangkap!"

Dengan sigap, Madeline berkelit dan lolos dari sergapan Bludger hasil serangan balik dari Peakes. Sekarang dia menyasar Ginny yang hendak menerima operan dari Dean.

"Oops!" sambar Madeline cepat, Quaffle telah berhasil direbut. "Tidak secepat itu, gadis berdarah pengkhianat!"

Puas hati Madeline mendapati ekspresi murka dari Ginny. Bahkan, wajah adik Ron itu semakin tidak enak dilihat saat Madeline memamerkan seringai sinisnya.

"Lestrange, awaaas!"

Seketika Madeline terbelalak kaget. Lagi-lagi Bludger sedang meluncur deras ke arahnya. Di saat yang bersamaan justru rasa sesak kembali menyerang rongga dada gadis itu. Jantungnya bermasalah lagi, membuat Madeline harus susah payah bernafas dan sulit berpikir cepat dalam situasi semacam ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, Urquhart sudah berada tepat di samping Madeline dan memukul Bludger itu sekeras mungkin hingga membuat Demelza berputar-putar di udara setelah nyaris diterjang Bludger.

"Hati-hati!" pesan Urquhart, terengah-engah.

Madeline mengerling pemukul Beater yang ada di tangan Urquhart dan segera paham. Ternyata, Urquhart nekat merebut pemukul Grant untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Terima ka…"

Ucapan Madeline terpotong. Urquhart mengambil alih Quaffle dari tangannya setelah melemparkan pemukul Beater asal saja ke arah Grant. Dalam keadaan mendesak begini, telinga Urquhart tersumpal rapat dan hanya fokus kepada pertandingan.

"Tetap awasi Weasley!" serunya begitu saja sebelum kembali menyerang gawang Griffindor.

Sambil mencoba mengatur nafas, Madeline kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gerakan Ginny yang berada cukup dekat darinya. Serangan Urquhart berhasil digagalkan Ron dengan sebuah tangkapan lihai Keeper kelas dunia. Pergerakan Keeper Griffindor ini membuat Madeline tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Dia jelas bukan Keeper parah yang aku lihat kemarin, pikir Madeline takjub sekaligus kesal.

Dan sekarang bola sudah berpindah ke tangan Ginny. Bergegas, Madeline bermanuver drastis untuk mengejar Ginny. Mereka berdua sempat berkejaran mengitari setengah lapangan. Jantung Madeline kembali meronta-ronta di dalam sana, membuat gadis itu semakin gusar saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menabrak Ginny kuat-kuat. Quaffle terlepas dari tangan Ginny dan Madeline sukses merebutnya.

"Kau curang!" pekik Ginny marah.

"Aku ingin menang, pengkhianat kotor!" bentak Madeline.

Ginny yang merasa dirugikan, segera mengekori gerakan Madeline. Bahkan, dia mampu memperpendek jarak walau beberapa kali Madeline membuat gerakan meliuk-liuk spektakuler, suatu hal luar biasa yang bisa dilakukan dengan sebuah sapu butut sekelas sapu-bersih.

"Kembalikan bola itu, Lestrange!"

Madeline mendengus, "Coba saja kau rebut sendiri!"

Tangan Ginny sudah berada dekat sekali di samping Madeline. Semula Madeline menyangka Ginny akan menjambret ujung jubahnya untuk mematikan langkah Madeline, tapi dia salah. Ginny justru kukuh pada usahanya, merebut Quaffle. Lama-lama, Madeline merasa sangat terusik karena kelincahan Ginny sangat membahayakan.

"Rasakan ini, gadis sial!"

Madeline menyodok ulu hati Ginny begitu jarak mereka merapat. Dia sempat mendengar jerit kesakitan Chaser Griffindor itu sebelum Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya. Pertandingan dihentikan sejenak. Tampang-tampang geram dari tim Griffindor dan juga cercaan dari para suporter tidak berarti apapun bagi Madeline. Dia tetap mendapat dukungan dari semua rekannya.

"Baik. Apa yang kulihat ini benar?" tanya Madam Hooch dengan nada ragu. "Apa kau menyikut Ginny Weasley, Lestrange?"

Madeline mengangkat dagunya tanpa keraguan setelah menelusup ke dalam pikiran Madam Hooch. Rupanya di saat yang bersamaan, wasit mereka ini lebih memperhatikan Bludger yang menyasar ke Harper dan sama sekali lengah mengawasi ulah Madeline. Sekarang dia bingung menentukan apakah perbuatan tadi termasuk sebuah pelanggaran atau tidak. Kelengahan fatal Madam Hooch ini bisa dimanfaatkan Madeline untuk menguntungkan Slytherin.

"Tidak. Dia menarik jubahku duluan. Jadi aku berusaha menghentikannya," sahut Madeline kalem, berbohong.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!" sergah Ginny gusar, sambil memegangi ulu hatinya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Lestrange bohong! Dia benar-benar sengaja mencoba mencederaiku!"

"Tentu aku tidak setega itu, Ms.Hooch," kata Madeline selembut mungkin.

Semua anggota tim Quidditch terbang mengepung mereka bertiga. Tampak jelas ekspresi tim Griffindor sangat tidak senang. Berkebalikan dengan wajah-wajah penebar kebencian milik tim Slytherin. Madam Hooch tampak menimbang-nimbang hendak memutuskan apa. Spontan, Urquhart maju setelah menerima lirikan resah Madeline. Harry ikut menghampiri Madam Hooch, tak sabar menanti apa sanksi untuk Madeline.

"Itu bukan pelanggaran, Ms.Hooch," bela Urquhart. "Lestrange harus menghentikan usaha Weasley menariknya jatuh. Malah, Weasley yang melakukan pelanggaran berat, menarik jubah lawan."

"Kartu merah sepertinya pantas," timpal Madeline setelah saling melempar seringai licik dengan Urquhart. "Pelanggaran Weasley sangatlah membahayakan. Jelas dia ingin aku cedera berat."

Rahang Ginny terkatup rapat, wajahnya merah padam menahan marah dan kedua tangannya terkepal rapat. Kemarahan ini semakin bertambah parah saat melihat senyum manis Madeline yang dibuat-buat. Ginny tahu Madeline berusaha menjilat di depan madam Hooch. Sorot benci sejadi-jadinya yang dialamatkan Madeline untuknya, membuat Ginny ingin sekali menggampar gadis itu di muka umum.

"Aku melihat Lestrange menyikut dada Ginny tanpa alasan, Ms.Hooch," sela Harry tiba-tiba.

Baik Madeline maupun Urquhart terbeliak kaget. Ketika Urquhart akan mencoba melontarkan pembelaan untuk anak buahnya, Harry buru-buru melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku lihat sendiri."

"Kau yakin, Potter?" tanya Madam Hooch seraya menatap Harry tajam.

Harry mengangguk yakin, "Jelas Lestrange sengaja."

Sontak Urquhart bertindak, dia tak terima. Akan tetapi Madeline segera mencengkram lengan Kapten Slytherin itu erat-erat sebelum dia sempat menghantam muka Harry. Urquhart tahu betul kalau Harry bisa meyakinkan Madam Hooch, Madeline akan diusir dari pertandingan karena pelanggaran tadi.

Madam Hooch menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya. Di saat yang sama, para penonton sudah berteriak-teriak tak sabaran, menuntut pertandingan segera dilanjutkan.

"Baiklah," ujar Madam Hooch, setengah berharap keputusannya ini tepat. "Penalti untuk Griffindor."

"Apaaa?!" kata Urquhart berang, mencoba protes. "Ini tidak benar…!"

"Kalau kau terus menganggu jalan pertandingan, aku terpaksa harus memberimu kartu merah, Urquhart," tegas Madam Hooch.

Terpaksa Urquhart menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, mendongkol. Namun wajahnya berubah ramah saat menepuk pundak Madeline dan berkata," Setidaknya kau tidak terkena kartu merah, Lestrange. Jangan salahkan dirimu…"

Madeline hanya memberi Urquhart tatapan sekilas sebelum berlalu begitu saja. Dia kecewa sekali mendengar keputusan Madam Hooch. Gara-gara ini, skor tim Slytherin akan semakin tertinggal jauh dari Griffindor. Mereka akan kesulitan mengejar kecuali Harper bisa menangkap Snitch. Di sisi lain, Madeline sadar kalau Harry harus tetap objektif. Sebagai Kapten, wajar dia harus bertindak jika terjadi sesuatu yang salah terhadap anak buahnya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Urquhart. Mereka berdua membela anak buah masing-masing.

Stadion kembali bergemuruh hebat. Demelza memaksimalkan kesempatan menjadi algojo, penaltinya berhasil menjebol gawang Boyd. Angka bertambah untuk keunggulan tim Griffindor atas Slytherin. Gol Demelza bahkan melecut semangat tim Griffindor untuk semakin memporak-porandakan pertahanan Slytherin yang digalang Urquhart. Kehebatan Griffindor menyebabkan anggota tim lawan kalang kabut mengamankan daerah kekuasaan mereka. Gol demi gol yang terjadi, semakin membuat tim Slytherin patah arang. Griffindor unggul mutlak atas Slytherin seratus lawan nol.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Harper," ujar Madeline setengah memelas saat berpapasan dengan Seeker mereka kali ini. "Kau harus berhasil menangkap Snitch!"

"Kulakukan apa saja untukmu, Lestrange," sahut Harper lantang.

Wajah Harper segera berubah warna ketika Madeline mengerlingnya ingin tahu. Dia nyaris menabrak dinding stadion kalau saja terus memandangi Madeline alih-alih mencermati apa yang ada di depannya. Dia benar-benar aneh! pikir Madeline heran.

"Lestrange!" teriak Doughal sebelum mengoper bola.

Madeline berhasil mendahului Ginny Weasley menangkap operan itu, bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum mengejek. Dengan Windboosternya yang canggih, Madeline sukses mengelabui hadangan Dean dan lolos dari kepungan Peakes-Coote. Dia tinggal berhadapan dengan Keeper Griffindor sekarang.

Madeline mengumpat kesal saat sekali lagi Ron menangkap bola bidikannya dengan sempurna. Quaffle itu mantap bersarang di dalam cengkraman Ron seolah disanalah dia seharusnya berada.

"Kurasa mataku sedang berbohong, Weasley!" seloroh Madeline sinis. "Seharusnya kau tidak sehebat ini. Kau pakai tipuan macam apa?"

Ron nyengir menyebalkan seraya melempar Quaffle itu kepada Dean dan meladeni kekesalan Madeline, "Aku memang tidak hebat, Lestrange. Aku hanya beruntung."

"Beruntung, huh?" Madeline menyeringai. "Apa darah pengkhianat busuk yang mengalirimu bisa membawa keberuntungan? Kalau benar, tolong donorkan untukku."

Hinaan kejam ini tidak ditanggapi Ron sama sekali. Kekesalan yang memuncak ditambah kelelahan hebat membuat dada Madeline kembali bergejolak. Kondisi jantungnya yang lemah ini membuatnya begitu cepat lelah dan mudah pingsan saat mendapat shock berat. Tanpa sadar, Madeline memukul-mukul pelan dadanya, berusaha meredakan amukan yang menyakitkan di dalam sana. Sementara itu wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras. Madeline tidak menyadari Ron, yang berada dekat darinya, sedang keheranan mengamati perubahan sikap ini.

Namun perhatian Ron segera tersedot pada hal lain. Di kejauhan nampak Harry dan Harper berkejaran susul menyusul. Harper mengejar Snitch dengan terbang membabi buta, dibuntuti Harry yang meluncur mulus. Teriakan histeria dari para penonton semakin membuat mereka berdua berpacu adu cepat. Tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi untuk tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang.

Madeline mencengkram erat ujung sapunya, gemas bercampur tegang. Harper yang memimpin pengejaran nampak akan berhasil menangkap Snitch. Bola emas bersayap mungil itu tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari jari-jari Harper. Jika Snitch berhasil tertangkap, maka Slytherin akan menang.

"Apa?!" teriak Madeline tak percaya. "Kenapa…?"

Entah apa sebabnya, Harper meloloskan Snitch begitu mudah. Kali ini Harry merebut posisinya, dan celaka tiga belas bagi tim Slytherin, Snitch tertangkap oleh Harry.

Suara gemuruh sorakan penonton dan bunyi peluit Madam Hooch, serta tanah stadion yang serasa bergetar saking gemparnya, terasa gamang bagi Madeline. Kemenangan Griffindor sangatlah menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun kalah dua ratus lima puluh angka benar-benar memalukan. Seluruh anggota tim Slytherin hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

Lain halnya untuk Madeline. Sakit di dadanya semakin parah. Dia tidak hanya kecewa berat karena kalah telak dari Griffindor, jantungnya sudah mulai sakit bukan main. Ketika kakinya kembali berpijak di tanah, Madeline masih saja disuguhi pemandangan menyebalkan. Melihat tim Griffindor berpelukan riang merayakan kemenangan mereka adalah pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan mata.

Apalagi saat melihat Harry berpelukan dengan Ginny. Walau hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun seolah Madeline baru saja menyaksikannya dalam slow motion. Dan, kedua mata Madeline berair tanpa sebab. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat cemburu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bab 4

**Bab 4**

**Usai pertandingan, di ruang ganti pemain,**

Pintu menjeblak terbuka disertai umpatan-umpatan kekesalan anggota tim Slytherin yang menyeruak masuk bergantian.

"Sialan!" maki Harper sembari menendang sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak di dekatnya hingga terpencar berjauhan.

"Jangan lampiaskan ke sepatuku, bodoh!" bentak Boyd, memunguti sepatunya dengan raut masam. "Sepatuku tidak bersalah padamu."

Doughal bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangan, cemberut, "Bicara tentang siapa yang salah, aku masih heran bagaimana bisa seorang idiot melepaskan Snitch begitu saja."

Seketika, Harper berbalik menghadap Doughal. Meski geram, dia memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat ketimbang mengutarakan alasannya kepada semua orang.

"Kau benar, Doughal," dukung Grant, lalu menyindir Harper, "Aku bahkan sampai bengong melihat bagaimana cara Seeker kita ini memburu Snitch tadi, membiarkan Snitch menerobos melalui sela-sela jari. Sungguh teknik yang fantastis, huh?"

"Kalian…?!"

Harper nyaris lepas kendali. Kedua tinjunya sudah teracung dan siap menghantam Doughal dan Gavin, tak peduli walau salah satu targetnya adalah seorang gadis. Namun Urquhart yang sedari tadi termenung lesu bergegas menahan Harper.

"Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Kita kalah dari tim yang lebih hebat dari kita…"

Omongan Urquhart terpotong gerutuan Boyd, "Tim yang lebih hebat? Oh, yang benar saja! Aku ingin muntah rasanya!"

"Kekalahan dari Griffindor membuatku malu sekali. Aku tak yakin sanggup mengangkat wajah saat berpapasan dengan mereka nanti. Aku benci jadi pecundang!" omel Doughal sebal.

Urquhart menarik nafas panjang sebelum menyahut, "Sama denganmu. Aku juga sangat malu. Tapi kita memang pantas kalah melihat performa tim Griffindor kali ini. Dibanding mereka, kita kalah jauh."

"Kita tidak separah itu, kapten," bantah Gavin sambil melempar tatapan sinis untuk Harper. "Mereka tidak lebih hebat dari kita andai saja Malfoy ikut bermain dan tidak digantikan Seeker payah ini."

"Itu benar! Seharusnya kau tidak mengijinkan Malfoy absen. Lihat akibatnya, kita kalah telak!" timpal Grant.

"Malfoy punya alasan untuk tidak bertanding hari ini," kilah Urquhart sambil memegangi kedua lengan Harper erat-erat agar tidak melayang ke wajah Gavin dan Grant. "Benar kan, Lestrange?"

"Lestrange?" ulang Harper saat menyadari Madeline tidak berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sementara rekan-rekan setimnya sibuk bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan, Madeline memilih untuk berdiam diri di sudut ruangan. Dia duduk menyelonjorkan kaki di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk lemas. Dia sudah meminum ramuan obatnya tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang tadi dan sekarang jantungnya sedang berangsur-angsur pulih.

Entah mengapa dadanya jauh lebih sesak dibandingkan hari-hari biasa. Kali ini benar-benar luar biasa sakit. Hampir saja Madeline jatuh pingsan kalau saja tidak buru-buru menyelinap dan meminum obat.

Kelelahan, stress dan shock mampu membuat jantungnya mendadak berdebar tak terkontrol di dalam sana. Semua hal ini sedang dialami Madeline. Dia kelelahan. Tentu, mengingat bagaimana keras usahanya untuk memenangkan pertandingan tadi. Juga stress dan shock gara-gara kekalahan menyakitkan di debutnya sebagai seorang Chaser baru. Hanya saja ada sebuah ganjalan yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Madeline saat ini, dan dia yakin ganjalan inilah yang memperparah sakit jantungnya. Apakah ada sesuatu di antara Harry dan Ginny Weasley?

Kalau hanya mengandalkan logika, rasa-rasanya tak nampak ada yang spesial di antara kedua orang tersebut. Namun instiuisi wanitanya berkata kalau memang ada 'sesuatu' yang sedang terjadi. Mengingat bagaimana cara Harry menyentuh gadis lain di depan matanya dan juga bagaimana ekspresi Harry tadi sungguh membuat dada Madeline sesak berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Ternyata rasa cemburu sangat menyakitkan, bahkan jauh lebih nyeri dibandingkan sakit jantung kambuhanku, pikir Madeline muram.

"Madeline, kau kenapa?" usik Doughal, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berjongkok tepat di hadapan Madeline.

"Oh, um… aku tidak…" Madeline terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya sedih karena kita kalah. Itu saja."

Doughal mengamati wajah Madeline yang agak pucat, dipenuhi keringat dan matanya berkaca-kaca (sisa-sisa dari menahan sakit jantung yang kambuh tadi). Tak lama, ekspresi Doughal berubah jadi simpatik dan memeluk Madeline sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Kekalahan di pertandingan debut pasti sangat menyakitkan. Jujur, aku tidak mengalaminya dulu. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu, Madeline."

"Terima kasih, Cameron," Madeline tersenyum lemah.

Sebagai sesama gadis di dalam tim mereka, Doughal memang bersikap agak lebih manis kepada Madeline. Saking akrabnya, bahkan mereka berdua sudah biasa saling memanggil nama depan setiap kali ngobrol. Cameron Doughal memang gadis yang kelihatan baik di mata Madeline. Tapi Madeline belum bisa percaya penuh kalau Doughal berniat berteman sungguhan dengannya. Selentingan kabar menyebutkan kalau Doughal hanya ingin numpang tenar di kalangan murid Slytherin sebagai satu-satunya teman dekat Madeline. Dan, ini membuat Madeline kadang risih saat bertemu gadis itu.

"Kurasa aku harus minta maaf," celetuk Harper tiba-tiba di tengah suasana hening.

"Kau memang harus mmph…" Urquhart segera membekap mulut Gavin sebelum dia sempat mencela Harper lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruang ganti itu kembali hening. Semua orang menatap Harper penuh rasa ingin tahu. Harper memang patut disalahkan, tapi dia bukan satu-satunya faktor kekalahan Slytherin hari ini. Mereka kalah karena tim lawan bermain lebih bagus sementara Seeker andalan mereka, Malfoy, tidak bisa dimainkan. Ekspresi penuh sesal Harperlah yang memancing keingintahuan anggota tim yang lain.

"Kurasa… " Harper menelan ludahnya agak kesulitan, "Ini karena teriakan Potter tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Madeline lantang, seketika bangkit dari lantai. Tapi buru-buru dia menutup mulut sebelum teman-temannya heran melihat perubahan sikap ini. Mendengar nama Harry dilibatkan di dalam kekalahan tim Slytherin agak tidak adil bagi Madeline. Apalagi dia tahu betul kalau Harper memang ceroboh saat beradu cepat memburu Snitch dengan Harry tadi.

"Er… dia membuyarkan konsentrasiku," lanjut Harper sedikit terganggu dengan interupsi Madeline. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkanku."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sopan?" tanya Madeline, yang berpikir sangat tidak mungkin Harry berbuat seperti itu.

"Dia jujur kalau mengataimu super-idiot," sembur Gavin cepat-cepat sebelum Urquhart sempat membekapnya lagi.

Madeline dan Doughal terkikik. Mendadak wajah Harper merah padam menahan malu, terutama setelah melihat ekspresi geli dua orang gadis itu.

"Yeah, lucu sekali," gumam Harper sebal. "Bukan itu. Dia tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Lalu?" desak Boyd tak sabaran. "Perkataan macam apa yang bisa mengejutkanmu dalam situasi sangat-sangat genting, seperti mengejar Snitch misalnya?"

Harper menunduk dalam-dalam, bibirnya bergetar. Rekan-rekan setimnya menunggu dengan sabar. Mereka ingin tahu alasan konyol apalagi yang akan diberikan Harper. Siapa tahu saja alasan ini bisa dijadikan pembenaran untuk mengusir Harper dari tim.

"Well, dia… " Harper mulai membuka mulut, ragu-ragu, "Dia bertanya berapa banyak Malfoy membayarku untuk menggantikannya…"

"Malfoy membayarmu?!" tanya Doughal setengah memekik, tanpa sadar dia gigit jari karena kaget.

Mendadak ruangan itu dipenuhi gerutuan dan omelan bernada marah. Hampir semua orang kompak menuding Harper dengan tuduhan mata duitan, main asal-asalan karena dibayar, dan lain sebagainya. Grant dan Gavin bahkan sudah mengambil pemukul Beater mereka dan siap menghajar Harper beramai-ramai jika saja Harper terlambat bersembunyi di balik punggung Urquhart.

"Kalian semua tenanglah!" pinta Madeline, berusaha menghentikan keributan ini. "Biarkan Harper menjelaskan dulu permasalahannya. Dia belum selesai bicara."

Butuh berkali-kali memohon dan memelas bagi Madeline agar teman-temannya mau mendengarkannya. Agak lama kemudian, keributan mulai mereda, meski beberapa orang masih menggumam kesal dari sudut bibir mereka. Urquhart terlihat lega sekali ketika Grant dan Gavin menuruti perkataan Madeline dan bahkan bersedia menyerahkan pemukul Beater mereka ke tangan gadis itu.

"Jadi…" Urquhart berbalik menghadap Harper yang masih tampak ketakutan. "Apa itu benar? Malfoy telah membayarmu, Harper?"

Harper hanya membisu dan memandangi ekspresi marah di wajah semua orang, tak terkecuali ekspresi Madeline yang semakin penasaran.

"Kupikir sepupuku tidak mungkin melakukan ini," sahut Madeline, agak ragu. "Dia memang akan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya tercapai. Tapi, membayar Harper? Sepertinya mustahil."

Sambil berkata demikian, batin Madeline berkecamuk. Dia meragukan omongannya sendiri. Draco mungkin memang benar sudah membayar Harper untuk menggantikannya. Banyak orang malah akan bertanya-tanya kalau Draco tidak memberikan imbalan pada Harper, sama dengan Harper yang tidak mungkin begitu saja mau menggantikan Draco secara gratis. Madeline kenal betul sepupunya selama ini. Draco pasti sudah memberikan sesuatu yang menggiurkan untuk Harper.

"Lestrange benar," timpal Harper lirih. "Draco memang tidak membayarku."

"Benarkah?" justru Madeline tersentak mendengar ini.

Harper mengangguk lemah, masih mencermati perubahan ekspresi semua anggota tim Slytherin. Boyd, Grant dan Gavin jelas tidak serta merta percaya dengan omongan Harper. Doughal mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba berpikir keras. Sedangkan Madeline dan Urquhart sama-sama terlihat lega untuk dua alasan yang berbeda. Madeline lega karena Draco tidak menyuap Harper, dan Urquhart lega karena timnya tidak akan terkena masalah seandainya masalah ini sampai ketahuan.

"Hanya saja, Malfoy menjanjikan sesuatu untukku," kata Harper setengah berbisik.

"Dia menjanjikan sesuatu?" tanya Madeline, memperjelas perkataan Harper. "Apa itu?"

Wajah Harper bersemu, tampak tersipu malu. Anehnya, dia semakin salah tingkah saat Madeline mendesaknya untuk memberi tahu apa yang sudah dijanjikan Malfoy.

"Dia bilang…" Harper mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Madeline (tiba-tiba saja perasaan Madeline jadi tidak enak). "Dia akan mengijinkanku memacarimu, Lestrange."

Semua orang berkata serentak, "Apaaa?"

Madeline hanya berdiri terpaku dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Wajahnya pasti terlihat konyol sekali saat ini. Tapi dia tak peduli. Jahat sekali sepupunya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadikan Madeline sebagai imbalan atas jasa Harper? Memangnya aku ini barang?! pikir Madeline geram.

"Kurang ajar!!"

Boyd, Doughal, Grant dan Gavin kaget bukan main mendengar teriakan ini. Umpatan ini akan terasa sangat wajar jika keluar dari mulut Madeline, tapi yang terjadi justru Urquhart yang melontarkan sumpah serapah dan mendadak memojokkan Harper sambil mencengkram erat kerah jubahnya.

"Dia tidak boleh menjanjikan itu! Kau tidak boleh memacari Lestrange!" semprot Urquhart murka.

Harper semakin tidak berdaya saat Urquhart berulangkali membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding. Tubuh Urquhart hampir dua kali lebih besar darinya, karena itu sangat sulit bagi Harper untuk merobohkan Urquhart. Di saat bersamaan, semua anggota tim Slytherin terpukau dalam kebekuan, sangat ketakutan.

"Harper memang tidak boleh memacari Lestrange dengan alasan ini," timpal Doughal yang mengerut ketakutan di pojok ruangan. "Tapi kenapa kau yang ngamuk?"

Urquhart berpaling ke arah Doughal yang sedang gemetar hebat, wajahnya dihiasi gurat-gurat seram yang menjelaskan mengapa dia dipilih jadi kapten tim. Tidak hanya Doughal yang ciut nyali, Boyd, Gavin dan Grant malah bergegas kabur karena ngeri. Mereka bertiga sempat tersangkut di pintu (karena berusaha keluar berbarengan melalui pintu yang sempit), sebelum saling dorong dan kabur terbirit-birit dengan suara berisik.

"Karena Malfoy lebih dulu menjanjikan Madeline untukku," balas Urquhart mantap.

"Yang benar saja!" teriak Madeline, tak peduli Harper dan Urquhart saling pandang, keheranan. "Kalian semua keterlaluan! Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi pacar kalian walau apapun alasannya."

Perlahan-lahan, Urquhart melepaskan cengkaramannya pada kerah jubah Harper. Baik Harper dan Urquhart tercenung melihat perubahan sikap Madeline yang biasanya kalem jadi meledak-ledak emosi begini.

"Lagipula ini sangat tidak adil! Dia menyuruhku tidak ikut campur, tapi malah menjadikanku obyek perjanjian untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Dasar pembual!" lanjut Madeline dalam perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar, sambil menenteng dua pemukul Beater.

"Tapi… tapi… " Urquhart berusaha menghadang langkah Madeline. "Aku sudah mengijinkan Malfoy tidak ikut bertanding karena dia menjanjikan hal ini…"

"Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku," balas Madeline gusar, namun sesaat kemudian dia balik berkata sangat sopan seperti biasa, "Bisakah kau menyingkir, Kapten? Ada seorang sepupu yang harus aku hajar."


	5. Chapter 5

Bab 5

**Bab 5**

**Keesokan Harinya, di Aula Besar,**

Pagi yang sangat meriah. Begitulah kesan yang tersirat dari meja Griffindor, di mana semua orang yang duduk mengitari meja panjang itu masih terlarut dalam indahnya euforia kemenangan tim asrama mereka kemarin. Tentu saja kegembiraan mereka adalah kegembiraan sejati dan bukan dimanipulasi oleh Eliksir Pembangkit Euforia. Suara ocehan, tawa terbahak dan denting piala beradu sesekali meramaikan acara sarapan ini. Yang paling merasa bahagia dalam hal ini adalah para anggota tim Griffindor tentunya. Terkecuali Harry yang merasakan kemenangan mereka kali ini membawa sedikit kegundahan.

Perasaan gundah ini membuat Harry kehilangan selera makan. Sampai-sampai, dia harus menelan sesuap bubur hangat dengan susah payah dan mengabaikan lidahnya yang sama sekali tidak mengecap rasa apapun. Perasaannya tidak juga membaik, meski menyadari kalau berkat ide brilliannya kemarin dia berhasil membawa timnya mengalahkan tim Slytherin. Ide yang melibatkan ramuan Felix Felicis dan Ron, memang memuluskan target pribadi Harry, memenangkan pertandingan perdananya sebagai Kapten. Namun, malah menjadi bumerang baginya setelah terjadi perselisihan hebat antara Hermione dan Ron usai pertandingan.

Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Harry, Ron juga punya andil dalam masalah ini. Siapa suruh dia berciuman dengan Lavender di muka umum? Tapi, kesembronoan Ron juga tidak dapat serta merta disalahkan. Berciuman dengan seorang gadis di muka umum bukanlah perbuatan melawan hukum, kan? Hanya saja, tidak seharusnya Ron melakukan itu di depan Hermione. Dan, kalau dia bermaksud membuat Hermione cemburu, Ron telah sukses besar. Mungkin Ron tampak sangat puas sekarang, karena Hermione menolak ikut sarapan bersama mereka pagi ini. Namun dalam hati kecilnya, Harry yakin kalau Ron juga merasa bersalah. Sayang sekali Ron berusaha keras menutupi perasaan bersalah ini dengan melontarkan sesumbar membosankan tentang kronologis setiap bola yang berhasil diselamatkannya di pertandingan kemarin.

"…lalu Urquhart hanya bisa memaki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku agak ragu saat bergerak ke kiri, karena semula kukira dia ingin mengecohku. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja instingku menyuruhku bergerak ke kanan. Dan, tepat sekali! Dia membidik gawang sebelah kanan…"koar Ron agak pongah.

Harry nyengir terpaksa sambil meraih tart karamelnya. Akan tetapi Ron belum ingin membiarkan kedua telinga Harry beristirahat.

"…bola itu mendarat tepat di kedua telapak tanganku. Aku hampir tak percaya, tapi kemudian aku menguatkan diri untuk meledek Urquhart. Kubilang padanya kalau bidikannya masih terlalu mudah buatku. Apa boleh buat, kupikir aku mulai terbiasa membaca serangan lawan…"

"Masa?" Harry memandangi tartnya lekat-lekat, bingung hendak memakannya atau tidak.

"Kau tidak lihat wajahnya saat itu. Benar-benar kecut menggelikan. Seperti orang yang baru saja tertimpa setumpukan kotoran Wrackspurt," Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar leluconnya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kotoran Wrackspurt seperti apa ya?"

"Ron, aku sedang makan!" kata Harry kesal. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuh tart karamelnya dengan ujung jari sekalipun. Lelucon Ron kali ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Walau Wrackspurt termasuk satwa gaib yang tidak jelas wujudnya atau keberadaannya (hanya Luna yang meyakini kalau Wrackspurt itu benar-benar ada), mendengar joke nyeleneh dari Ron ini justru membuat Harry semakin muak.

"Yang paling menggelikan adalah Lestrange," sambung Ron tak peduli dengan kekesalan Harry. "Saat aku berhasil menggagalkan serangannya, dia tak hanya mencelaku dengan kosakata khasnya. Wajahnya bahkan berubah sangat pucat dan menyeringai aneh."

Sontak, Harry terkesiap. Sekarang dia memperhatikan cara Ron memperagakan bagaimana raut Madeline saat itu, dia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan meringis kesakitan dengan gigi bergemeletuk hebat (jelas Ron membuatnya terlihat terlalu berlebihan).

"Dia juga memegangi dadanya seperti ini," kata Ron sambil menekan dadanya sendiri kuat-kuat. "Ekspresinya lucu sekali. Mungkin saja dia sedang mencoba menahan jantungnya agar tidak melorot ke perut saking kagetnya dengan kelihaianku."

Sekali lagi Ron terpingkal menertawakan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Sedangkan Harry memilih diam seribu bahasa. Ron tidak tahu kalau memang itu yang dilakukan Madeline kemarin, dia menahan sakit jantungnya yang kambuh.

Benarkah Madeline kesakitan bukan main di pertandingan kemarin? Gadis itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat, pikir Harry. Kalau dia terus memaksa bermain Quidditch tanpa menghiraukan kondisi jantungnya, maka tinggal menunggu waktu baginya untuk mencetak sebuah tragedi alih-alih sebuah gol. Seorang Chaser tewas di tengah-tengah pertandingan, mungkin itulah headline yang akan dimuat Daily Prophet di kemudian hari. Perasaan Harry semakin tidak enak saja. Tapi tak lama, dia bisa sedikit merasa lega. Baru saja dia melihat Madeline memasuki aula besar dan gadis itu tampak sehat dan 'wajar'.

Kehadiran Madeline seketika mampu menyedot perhatian wajah-wajah lesu di meja Slytherin. Dengan senyum tulus dan mata berbinar, dia menyapa setiap orang di meja itu. Lalu saat gadis itu menepuk lembut bahu Grant dan Gavin yang tampak sedang kehilangan semangat, Harry bisa melihat raut muka kedua orang itu tampak berseri. Madeline menyempatkan diri untuk mengedarkan tatapan ke semua kawannya, mengucapkan salam dengan suara merdu dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis, sebelum menduduki kursi yang buru-buru disediakan Zabini untuknya dengan gerakan halus dan memikat.

Hasilnya cukup mujarab. Meja Slytherin yang tadinya muram kini tampak bercahaya seolah matahari baru saja menyinari langsung dari atas sana. Well, mungkin deskripsi Harry ini terdengar terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas, keberadaan Madeline di tengah-tengah meja Slytherin memberikan sebuah efek yang mengejutkan. Harry penasaran mengapa gadis itu bisa membalikkan suasana sedemikian rupa hanya dengan banyak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Pesona macam apa yang dimiliki Madeline? Jangan-jangan dia turunan Veela-Veela, karena seorang Bellatrix Lestrange jelas tidak punya pesona sedashyat ini.

"Dia aneh ya?" celetuk Ron tiba-tiba.

"Ap… apa? Siapa?" Harry tergagap, dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Ron.

"Lestrange. Dia gadis Slytherin yang aneh," jelas Ron, agak sok tahu. "Untuk ukurang seorang Slytherin, dia bertingkah terlalu manis dan berbeda dari yang lain. Kemampuan mencelanya memang tak kalah dibanding Malfoy, tapi terkadang aku merasa dia melontarkan kata-kata kasar itu tidak dengan sepenuh hati. Selain itu, berbeda dengan teman-teman seasramanya, dia lebih suka mengabaikan kehadiran murid-murid Griffindor dan berlalu begitu saja setiap kali berpapasan. Sikap cueknya ini membuat mantra-mantra jenis _psywar _(serangan psikologis) yang ditujukan kepadanya jadi tidak mempan. Bahkan, dulu Fred dan George lebih senang bersiul-siul genit setiap kali Lestrange lewat daripada menjahili gadis itu dengan benda-benda 'ajaib' milik mereka. Itu aneh, kan?"

Harry tersenyum tipis, "Yeah. Cukup aneh, kurasa."

Sekarang Ron memandangi Madeline yang terlihat sedang kewalahan menolak kebaikan hati Zabini yang menawarinya sepiring besar Kalkun Panggang.

"Dia tak perlu pengakuan dari banyak orang kalau dia memang sangat menarik. Bahkan, dia hanya berjalan sambil melengos cuekpun, banyak cowo yang akan tetap memburunya. Gadis yang hebat," sambung Ron sambil menghirup tehnya.

Dalam hati, justru Harry berpendapat ucapan Ron ini sudah bisa digolongkan sebagai pengakuan kalau dia menaruh perhatian pada Madeline yang disebutnya sebagai 'gadis aneh' tadi.

"Apa kau tahu banyak tentang Madie?" tanya Harry. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin tahu banyak hal tentang Madeline.

"Siapa?" dahi Ron berkerut.

"Maksudku Lestrange. Apa kau tahu banyak tentang dia?" Harry buru-buru menutupi salah ucapnya tadi. Tidak ada yang memanggil Madeline dengan panggilan Madie selain Malfoy dan Harry. Dan, sebutan 'Madie' ini akan jadi sangat berbahaya jika Harry mengatakannya selain di depan pemilik nama itu sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia dikira bersekongkol dengan seorang penghuni Slytherin, asrama musuh besar mereka.

"Oh," Ron tampak tak curiga. "Tidak terlalu banyak. Kau pasti paham kalau teman-teman seasrama kita jarang menggosipkan cewe Slytherin, mungkin karena gengsi atau apa. Tapi beberapa hari lalu aku sempat menguping pembicaraan Auberon dan Luitgard, dua cowo Ravenclaw, sewaktu menunggu pelajaran Transfigurasi dimulai. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di belakangku dan berdebat seru sekali sampai-sampai sulit bagiku untuk tidak ikut mendengarkan."

"Apa yang mereka perdebatkan?"

"Mulai A sampai Z tentang Lestrange," Ron mengedikkan bahunya, berlagak tak acuh. "Sebagian besar hanya rumor belaka sih."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasaran, Ron tentu akan curiga. Alih-alih menanyakan rumor apa yang beredar tentang Madeline, Harry malah menyambar sepotong sandwich isi daging asap. Dan benar saja, malah Ron yang jadi tidak sabar ingin berbagi info dengan Harry.

"Kau tahu berapa banyak cowo yang sudah ditolak Lestrange?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Harry, Ron segera menyahut, "Sudah mencapai dua puluhan orang!"

"Yang benar? Kupikir ini agak berlebihan," tutur Harry kalem. Meski begitu, dalam hati dia tersentak kaget bukan main. Dua puluh orang?! Jenggot Merlin!!

"Yeah. Aku juga merasa rumor ini sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana cara Lestrange meladeni setiap penggemarnya, semua orang akan percaya kalau rumor ini bisa jadi benar. Dia seperti patung es, benar-benar cewe dingin berhati beku."

"Dia tidak seperti itu," bantah Harry. Tapi Ron yang terlalu sibuk dengan opininya tidak mendengar bantahan ini.

"Seleranya pasti tinggi sekali. Bayangkan saja! Dua puluh orang lebih. Pasti dia menganggap semua cowo yang datang mendekatinya sama jeleknya seperti monyet berpantat botol!"

Mau tak mau, Harry tertawa renyah. Ron mendengus dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"Well, aku tak tahu seperti apa cowo yang dia cari. Bisa saja dia menyukai cowo berdarah murni yang kaya raya atau seorang calon Pelahap Maut ganas seperti orangtuanya."

Kali ini Harry kembali terdiam, meski dadanya serasa tertohok. Ron tidak mengenal betul siapa Madeline. Namun, Harry juga tidak banyak tahu tentang sosok Madeline yang sesungguhnya. Akan sangat naïf jika dia mempercayai semua perkataan Madeline malam itu, bahwa dia sangat ingin masuk Ravenclaw alih-alih Slytherin dan lain sebagainya, yang menunjukkan kalau dia memang berbeda dari rekan-rekan seasramanya. Harry masih belum bisa menyimpulkan kalau ada satu orang murid Slytherin yang benar-benar baik dan dia adalah Madeline Lestrange.

"Selain itu, Auberon juga mempertanyakan kebenaran Madeline sebagai anak Bellatrix," sambung Ron, membuyarkan lamunan Harry. "Masuk akal, menurutku. Kita berdua tahu betul rupa Bellatrix seperti apa. Bandingkan dengan putrinya, mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Mulai dari wajah, bentuk fisik dan perilaku mereka berdua, bagian mana yang bisa dibilang mirip?"

"Kau benar," sahut Harry pendek.

"Sayang, teka-teki ini belum bisa terjawab," kata Ron sambil nyengir. "Luitgard berpendapat kalau mungkin saja Madeline mewarisi banyak hal dari ayahnya."

"Bisa jadi."

"Lalu siapa ayah Madeline?" Ron balik bertanya. "Ada yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang Pelahap Maut yang terbunuh di tangan Auror pada saat pertempuran besar enam belas tahun lalu. Itu alasan mengapa Madeline tidak mengenal ayahnya, karena ayahnya sudah meninggal sebelum dia dilahirkan."

Harry mengangguk pelan. Dalam hatinya, dia agak meragukan penuturan Ron. Mengingat sosok Madeline yang jauh dari turunan seorang Pelahap Maut, membuat Harry sedikit tidak percaya pada informasi ini.

"Lalu Auberon mengatakan rumor yang sangat-sangat aneh sekaligus mustahil," lanjut Ron dengan nafas memburu. "Kau mau tahu, Harry?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang kemungkinan besar ayah Madeline adalah seorang muggle."

Mulut Harry ternganga lebar. Mungkinkah itu benar?

"Jelas ini sangat meragukan. Apalagi rumor ini diedarkan tabloid Weekly Witches edisi belasan tahun lalu," ujar Ron sambil terkekeh. "Auberon pasti sangat tergila-gila pada Lestrange, sampai-sampai rela membongkar arsip lama tabloid wanita untuk gosip ngaco seperti ini."

Siapa sebenarnya ayah Madeline Lestrange adalah sebuah rahasia besar, itulah kesan yang ditangkap Harry. Tahun lalu dia hanya menemukan fakta bahwa Bellatrix Lestrange adalah sepupu Sirius dalam silsilah keluarga yang ada di dinding Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Tidak ada tanda bahwa Bellatrix pernah menikah ataupun telah punya anak. Harry tidak akan tahu kalau Madeline adalah putri Bellatrix andai saja mereka tidak bernama belakang sama. Lalu apa yang membuat nama Madeline dan ayahnya tidak dicantumkan di dalam silsilah keluarga besar berdarah murni mereka? Mungkinkah silsilah itu hanyalah sebuah silsilah ketinggalan zaman yang belum sempat diperbarui? Atau Bellatrix memilih untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran kalau dia telah berkeluarga?

Entahlah. Harry agak pusing memikirkan ini. Lalu apa tujuan Bellatrix menyembunyikan siapa suami dan putrinya? Jika suaminya memang seorang Pelahap Maut yang tewas dalam pertempuran melawan Auror, seharusnya dia bangga dan memajang nama besar suaminya dengan tinta emas dalam silsilah keluarganya. Semua ini akan sangat masuk akal kalau rumor yang menyebutkan suami Bellatrix adalah seorang muggle itu benar. Sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut berdarah murni, tentu Bellatrix merasa malu sekali kalau berita ini sampai tersebar luas. Jalan satu-satunya untuk melindungi harga dirinya adalah dengan cara merahasiakan siapa ayah Madeline.

Lalu mengapa nama Madeline juga tidak tercantum sebagai putri Bellatrix di silsilah itu? Apakah ini menunjukkan kalau Madeline bukanlah putri Bellatrix?

Harry tak menyadari kalau diam-diam Madeline sedang mengawasinya dari meja Slytherin. Sekali lagi gadis itu melanggar pantangan dari Malfoy, dia menelusup ke dalam pikiran Harry. Untuk sekian detik, matanya terbeliak. Detik selanjutnya, Madeline menyunggingkan seulas senyum misterius dan sepasang mata hijau indahnya berkilat-kilat.


	6. Chapter 6

Bab 6

**Bab 6**

**Sore Hari di Perpustakaan,**

Di antara himpitan rak-rak tinggi menjulang, Hermione menghembuskan nafas panjang di sela-sela kesibukannya menyibak lembar demi lembar halaman buku "Refleksi Tentang Dimensi Muggle" yang telah menguning. Sebagai seorang kelahiran muggle, dia tak menyangka kalau para penyihir sangat tertarik menyelidiki seluk-beluk dunia muggle. Bahkan keningnya sampai berkerut-kerut saat menemukan bab yang mempelajari tentang filsafat dan pemaparan teori-teori dari beberapa orang muggle yang terkenal seperti Karl Bergbohm dan Ernst R. Bierling (keduanya adalah ahli hukum tersohor di dunia muggle). Buku yang sangat menarik, pikir Hermione antusias. Sayang sekali, saat ini dia sedang memerlukan buku mengenai pelajaran ramuan. Kebutuhan yang sangat krusial mengingat selama ini dia terus-menerus dikalahkan Harry untuk pelajaran yang satu ini.

Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk menyimpan buku itu terpisah dari rak tempat buku itu seharusnya berada. Tujuannya adalah agar dia bisa mengambil buku tersebut sewaktu-waktu suatu saat nanti tanpa perlu khawatir seseorang telah meminjamnya. Rak 'Bagian Terlarang' adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan buku ini. Pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangka akan menemukan buku pelajaran Telaah Muggle diantara buku-buku seram di rak itu, pikir Hermione. Namun, baru saja dia memutar langkahnya untuk menuju ke rak 'Bagian Terlarang', seseorang menubruknya dari belakang.

"Oh, maaf!" kata seseorang itu, sambil lekas-lekas berjongkok untuk memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh.

Sebelum sempat berjongkok dan membantu penubruknya ini, Hermione lebih dulu terkaget-kaget menyadari siapa orang itu. Rambut coklat emas yang tergerai indah bak air terjun, kulit cerah semulus porselen dan mata hijau jamrud yang balas memandanginya dengan sorot tak percaya. Dia adalah Madeline Lestrange.

"Kau?" hanya itu kata yang terucap saat Hermione tahu siapa orang yang menubruknya.

"Ya," balas Madeline kaku. "Aku."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hermione segera ikut memungut buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Perjumpaan dengan seorang Slytherin selalu saja berakhir tidak menyenangkan baginya. Apalagi situasi saat ini sangat mendukung siapa saja yang hendak memperoloknya. Dia hanya seorang diri, tanpa didampingi Harry dan Ron (khusus untuk Ron, Hermione sedang tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya), suasana perpustakaan sedang sangat sepi dan rak-rak yang mengapit mereka berdua menghalangi pandangan mata semua orang.

Mereka berdua sibuk mengumpulkan buku masing-masing dalam diam. Namun, semakin lama perasaan Hermione semakin ringan. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kehadiran gadis Slytherin yang satu ini di dekatnya. Aroma wewangian yang tercium semerbak dari tubuh Madeline sepertinya cukup akrab di indra penciuman Hermione. Ini membuatnya tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam.

"Kurasa buku ini milikmu," cetus Madeline datar seraya menyodorkan buku Refleksi Tentang Dimensi Muggle.

"Kau benar," balas Hermione, cepat-cepat menarik buku itu dari tangan Madeline. "Kau bisa melepaskan buku itu sekarang, Lestrange."

Namun Madeline tak kunjung melepaskan buku tersebut. Sepasang matanya justru mengamati lekat-lekat sampul buku itu seolah bermaksud ingin mempertahankan buku itu dari siapapun. Tingkah Madeline ini membuat Hermione menduga dia sedang dipermainkan.

"Sudah lama aku mencari buku ini, Granger."

"Apa?" Hermione terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sekarang Madeline mengalihkan pandangannya dari sampul buku ke raut muka Hermione yang masih nampak kaget bukan main.

"Aku mencari-cari buku ini. Aku menginginkannya, jelas?" ulang Madeline agak tak sabar.

Ganti Hermione yang tidak rela melepaskan buku itu dari tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa merebut buku ini begitu saja. Aku menemukannya lebih dulu," kata Hermione sambil menarik ujung buku itu kuat-kuat dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangan satunya sibuk memegangi buku-buku yang lain.

Madeline tak mau kalah dan menarik ujung satunya lebih kuat lagi, "Aku sangat memerlukannya sekarang. Jauh lebih memerlukannya darimu."

"Oh ya? Untuk apa? Bukankah kau dan kaum berdarah murnimu membenci kelahiran Muggle sepertiku?" tukas Hermione mulai geram. "Kalau kau memerlukan buku ini untuk mencari celah demi menghina para muggle, tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Mendadak, Hermione terhuyung mundur ketika Madeline melepaskan ujung yang dicengkramnya begitu saja dan membiarkan buku itu terlempar cukup jauh dari mereka berdua. Secara bersamaan, kedua gadis itu merogoh saku jubah masing-masing untuk meraih tongkat sihir mereka.

"Accio!"

Hermione merutuk pelan, menyadari dia kalah cepat dari Madeline. Buku Refleksi Tentang Dimensi Muggle itu terbang dan mendarat mulus di atas telapak tangan Madeline. Semula Hermione mengira Madeline akan melarikan buku itu secepat mungkin setelah menghinanya dengan sebutan yang sudah-sudah, gadis darah lumpur. Tapi, ternyata Madeline bergeming di tempatnya.

"Ini," ujar Madeline lirih sambil menjejalkan buku itu ke tangan kanan Hermione. "Tidak adil kalau aku merebutnya darimu."

Sekali lagi, Hermione hanya bisa bengong melihat Madeline yang tidak cuma berubah pikiran dan mengembalikan buku itu, tapi juga tersenyum tipis tanpa kesan dibuat-buat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione bingung sambil menimang buku yang mereka perebutkan tadi di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk setumpuk buku tebal. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Madeline mudah sekali berubah pikiran.

"Bawa sajalah buku itu. Tapi kau harus menyimpannya untukku di rak Bagian Terlarang setelah kau puas membacanya. Oke?"

"Tunggu!" panggil Hermione sebelum Madeline berbalik dan pergi menjauh. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa maksudnya apa?" balas Madeline tak paham.

Sebenarnya Hermione ingin menanyakan bagaimana bisa Madeline mengetahui kebiasaannya menyembunyikan buku-buku penting di rak bagian yang tak terduga, tapi dia berpikir sangat tidak mungkin penyihir belia seperti Madeline bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Karena itu, dia mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan muggle?"

Untuk sejenak, Madeline memandangi Hermione dengan sorot agak aneh, campuran curiga dan ragu-ragu. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum manis dan menjawab sopan, "Aku tertarik pada dunia muggle untuk sebuah alasan yang tak perlu kau ketahui, Granger. Dan, perlu kau ingat, alasan itu juga yang membuatku tak bisa membenci para muggle ataupun kelahiran muggle sepertimu."

"Benar kau tidak benci muggle? Kau juga tidak membenciku?" desak Hermione semakin penasaran dengan keanehan yang ditunjukkan Madeline. Meski begitu, dia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Madeline tidak pernah menghinanya dengan julukan 'Darah Lumpur' yang menyakitkan itu (tidak di depan mukanya paling tidak). Hermione pernah berpendapat kalau suatu saat nanti Madeline pasti akan ikut-ikut memanggilnya dengan sebutan kejam itu seperti yang biasa dilakukan sepupunya, Malfoy.

"Kupikir kau cerdas, Granger," tutur Madeline kalem sambil menyibak poni yang menutup matanya. "Pasti kau akan segera menemukan apa alasanku. Kau pasti sedang berpikir kalau kau bisa mencari arsip-arsip lama untuk mencari info tentang keluargaku lalu membuat hipotesa mengenaiku."

Hermione kehabisan kata-kata. Tentu dia akan segera mencari tahu apa jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. Namun, setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Madeline sama persis dengan pemikiran yang sedang melintas di otaknya. Dia jadi serba salah sekarang.

"Tak apa. Tak masalah," sambung Madeline santai seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi kau tak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya di sana. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena sesuatu yang sudah menjadi rahasia, biarlah tetap menjadi rahasia. Rahasia yang akan terkuak apabila pemiliknya menghendaki demikian. Rahasia yang akan memilih siapa pewarisnya. Dan, aku yakin betul kalau kau bukanlah orang yang dimaksud, Granger."

"Apa?"

"Jujur, aku suka kelahiran muggle yang cerdas sepertimu, Granger. Sayangnya kita tidak ditakdirkan menjadi sepasang teman baik," kata Madeline, berbalik memunggungi Hermione sambil membawa setumpukan buku. "Sampai jumpa!"

Seribu tanda tanya masih menghinggapi pikiran Hermione. Rasa penasarannya tumbuh subur dan butuh segera dituntaskan. Namun, beberapa kalimat terakhir dari Madeline seolah telah melindasnya hingga lumat tak bersisa. Kini nafsu mencari tahu Hermione nyaris hilang.

_Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi rahasia, biarlah tetap menjadi rahasia. Rahasia yang akan terkuak apabila pemiliknya menghendaki demikian. Rahasia yang akan memilih siapa pewarisnya._

"Apakah ini sebuah teka-teki? Ataukah hanya sekedar permainan kata untuk melecehkanku?" gumam Hermione sambil mengigiti ujung penanya, gemas. Untuk masalah memecahkan teka-teki, Hermione bisa sedikit berbangga hati menyadari dia punya bakat terpendam dalam hal ini. Beberapa tahun lalu dia telah berhasil menyingkap misteri di balik terbukanya kamar rahasia. Dan, tentu mengungkapkan kebenaran di balik tiga baris kalimat ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit baginya.

"Hai Hermione!"

"Oh. Hai Ginny…" balas Hermione agak gugup dan buru-buru membereskan beberapa lembar arsip lama Daily Prophet yang berisi artikel tentang keluarga-keluarga penyihir berdarah murni.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ginny sembari menarik kursi di sebelah Hermione dan mendudukinya.

"Aku hanya mempelajari sesuatu.." jawab Hermione sekenanya. Secepat mungkin, dia menyelipkan arsip-arsip itu ke dalam tumpukan buku di hadapannya. "…sudah hampir selesai kok."

Ginny mengernyitkan dahi, merasa Hermione sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi, kemudian dia berpikir kalau mungkin saja ini bukan urusannya dan dia tak perlu tahu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pertandingan kemarin? Kupikir kalian sudah berjuang keras, benar?" kata Hermione membuka obrolan.

"Yeah. Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami banyak mendapat keberuntungan dan kakakku bisa menampilkan atraksi yang tak terduga…" Ginny tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah melihat perubahan di wajah Hermione. "Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku masih merasa sebal jika mengingatnya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kelicikan Lestrange," jawab Ginny sambil merendahkan nada bicaranya. Perpustakaan memang sedang kosong melompong, tapi ini malah membuat suara mereka seolah-olah dikeraskan berkali-kali lipat.

Sambil menata buku-bukunya, Hermione menanggapi ucapan Ginny dengan nada kalem, "Aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat kejadian itu, tapi mereka sudah mendapat balasannya, kan? Tim Griffindor mendapat hadiah penalti dan Demelza mampu mencetak gol…"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Hermione," sahut Ginny cepat. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana memuakkannya Lestrange. Tak cukup hanya mengataiku, dia juga memfitnahku di depan Madam Hooch. Bisa-bisanya dia berbohong kalau aku sudah menarik jubahnya dan sengaja menginginkan dia jatuh dari sapunya. Oh, sekarang aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Biar dia tahu rasa!"

"Kau tentu paham betul bagaimana Slytherin itu," kata Hermione, tersenyum simpul. "Mereka berusaha mendapat keuntungan pribadi dengan segala cara."

Ginny mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya yang sungguh menyebalkan saat itu. Kalau saja kemarin bukan pertandingan Quidditch tapi adu gulat, aku sudah membantingnya sampai berkeping-keping."

Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Seharusnya dia yang dikartu merah karena sudah menyodokku, tapi malah aku yang balik difitnah. Aku senang dengan keputusan Madam Hooch yang memberikan hadiah penalti, tentu saja, tapi tetap saja aku tidak puas karena Lestrange tidak dapat sanksi apapun."

"Kau benar," dukung Hermione, sekedar untuk menyenangkan Ginny. "Sayang sekali dia tidak dihukum."

Ginny tersenyum kecut. Mereka berdua saling mendiamkan selama beberapa menit. Saat Ginny mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan, Hermione memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya sambil diam-diam menyelipkan beberapa arsip Daily Prophet ke dalam tasnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dia sangat membenciku," cetus Ginny lirih, sambil mempermainkan beberapa helai rambut merahnya.

"Siapa yang membencimu?"

"Siapa lagi yang sedang kita bicarakan?" tukas Ginny sebal. "Lestrange. Madeline Lestrange."

Hermione menatap Ginny, heran, "Para Slytherin memang selalu membenci kita, Ginny. Aneh kalau sampai ada yang tidak begitu."

"Ya. Tapi mereka menunjukkan kebenciannya tidak separah apa yang ditunjukkan Lestrange kepadaku. Kurasa…" Ginny menunduk, nada bicaranya berubah jadi takut-takut. "…kurasa dia ingin aku mati."

"Masa?"

Ginny mengangguk cepat-cepat. Hermione melihat sorot ngeri di mata gadis itu. Dan, ini membuatnya bertambah heran bercampur penasaran.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ginny," tutur Hermione lembut. "Kurasa ini hanya ada di kepalamu saja. Baru saja aku bertemu dan ngobrol sebentar dengan Lestrange. Er… dia cukup ramah. Setidaknya dia tidak menghinaku, walau dia sempat membuatku kebingungan dengan tingkahnya yang aneh. Bisakah kau percaya kalau dia tidak membenci muggle?"

"Mana mungkin?!"

"Itu benar!" sambar Hermione. "Dia juga mempelajari Telaah Muggle secara diam-diam. Kupikir dia tertarik mempelajari muggle karena sebuah alasan dan alasan itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa membenci mug…"

"Tentu dia harus mempelajari muggle," potong Ginny tidak sabar. "Dia kan pendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa sama seperti ibunya. Karena itulah dia harus tahu banyak tentang dunia muggle sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau Tuannya kembali dan ingin menguasai dunia. Tentu dia akan banyak berguna bila saat itu tiba."

"Sepertinya dia tidak seperti itu," tukas Hermione mantap. "Kalau memang itu tujuannya mempelajari dunia muggle, dia tidak perlu menggunakan parfum muggle kan?"

Ginny terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu, Hermione? Dia memakai produk ciptaan muggle?"

"Benar," balas Hermione yakin. "Aku mengenali parfum yang dipakai Lestrange tadi. Kebetulan ibuku juga memakai parfum yang sama. Kau tahu? Ini membuktikan kalau Madeline Lestrange ingin membaur dengan bangsa muggle. Dia bahkan menyukai dunia muggle."

Setelah berkata demikian, Hermione teringat kata-kata Madeline tadi. _Aku tertarik pada dunia muggle untuk sebuah alasan yang tak perlu kau ketahui, Granger. Dan, perlu kau ingat, alasan itu juga yang membuatku tak bisa membenci para muggle ataupun kelahiran muggle sepertimu._

"Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi aku yakin dia berkata jujur…"

"Ayolah, Hermione!" sela Ginny kesal. "Jangan naïf begitu! Mungkin dia hanya berakting…"

Mendadak wajah Ginny pucat pasi seperti kurang darah. Matanya terpaku menembus kepala Hermione dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di belakang sana. Melihat bibir Ginny yang bergetar tanpa sepatah kata terucap, membuat Hermione curiga. Dia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati orang yang sedang ditakuti Ginny saat ini, Madeline Lestrange, sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

Gadis itu berdiri kokoh bak batu karang, menatap langsung ke arah Ginny dengan sorot mata tidak bersahabat. Ekspresinya berubah drastis, tidak seramah Madeline yang ditemui Hermione di balik rak tadi. Kali ini dia benar-benar memancarkan aura kebencian yang meluap-luap ke segala arah, hingga membuat hawa di ruangan itu berubah menjadi tidak mengenakkan. Hermione hanya bisa terpana, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan Ginny saat ini.

Hermione tidak tahu kalau sinar tatapan tajam Madeline serasa panas menusuk mata Ginny ketika mereka tak sengaja berkontak mata. Dan, mata hijau itu berubah merah berkilat selama sepersekian detik setelah Ginny memejamkan matanya, kesakitan.

Tanpa sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Hermione membalas senyum ramah Madeline dan melambai saat gadis itu melambai kepadanya. Setelah Madeline menghilang dari pandangan, Hermione terkejut menyadari sikap Ginny yang berubah sangat aneh, tertegun dengan tatapan kosong, membisu dan diam tak bergerak menyerupai patung.

"Ginny, kau kenapa?!" pekik Hermione panik, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ginny sampai akhirnya tubuh itu melemas dan jatuh terguling dari kursinya. "Ginny!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bab 7

**Bab 7**

**Malam Hari di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin,**

Baru saja Draco memasuki ruangan dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Misinya mengalami perkembangan signifikan. Memang tidak banyak, tapi ini membuktikan kalau ada prospek yang terang suatu hari nanti. Dia hanya perlu terus mencoba dan mencoba tanpa henti. Kenyataan inilah yang membuatnya bisa sedikit tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali untuk menyingkirkan rasa frustrasi yang mendera beberapa hari terakhir. Semoga saja pencapaian ini bisa sedikit berguna untuk melancarkan misi rahasianya, membebaskan kedua orangtuanya dari tangan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Meski terus disibukkan dengan berbagai keruwetan yang terjadi di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan, Draco selalu berusaha mengikuti perkembangan dunia luar, terutama menyangkut sepupunya, Madeline. Kabar terakhir yang didengarnya dari Crabbe, gadis itu baru saja dikenai detensi oleh Professor Snape. Sangat aneh, mengingat Professor Snape selalu berusaha melindungi anak-anak asuhnya dan jarang sekali memberikan detensi untuk penghuni asrama Slytherin. Detensi untuk Madeline menandakan kalau ulahnya ini memang sudah kelewatan. Bagaimanapun, melancarkan mantra pelumpuh (walau hanya tataran menengah) secara non-verbal kepada murid asrama musuh besar mereka, Griffindor, dapat dikatakan nyaris tak bisa dimaafkan.

Semula Draco tak percaya pada pendengarannya, benar-benar tak percaya. Penyebabnya adalah Draco tahu betul kalau sepupunya itu tidak bisa menyakiti siapapun, bahkan makhluk hina dina seperti jembalang misalnya. Kenangan di awal tahun lalu adalah alasan Draco tidak percaya kalau Madeline mampu menyakiti seseorang. Ketika itu dia sedang mengajari sepupunya merapal mantra Cruciatus di hutan terlarang.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Draco," kata Madeline lirih, tangan pemegang tongkatnya gemetar.

"Kau bisa. Aku tahu kau bisa, Madie!" paksa Draco. "Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan mantranya. Sangat mudah, bahkan menyenangkan. Cobalah!"

Madeline menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Sorot mata gadis itu menunjukkan kalau dia ngeri melakukan apa saran Draco. Keragu-raguan ini membuat Draco tidak sabar lagi. Serta merta dia menarik lengan kiri Madeline dan menyeretnya masuk semakin jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Lakukan di sini!" seru Draco tegas. "Kita berada cukup jauh di dalam hutan. Kau tak perlu takut lagi karena tak akan ada yang melihatmu."

Tapi, Madeline masih saja enggan menuruti perkataan Draco. Sebaliknya, dia malah mengamati lekat-lekat pemandangan di sekeliling mereka. Suasana gelap mencekam meski hari masih siang, hawa yang lembab dan beraroma wangi dedaunan, pepohonan berbatang tebal-tebal yang memblokir sinar matahari masuk dan sesekali suara serangga mengisi ruang-ruang sunyi dalam hutan. Mereka berdua benar-benar seakan terkurung di sana.

"Kau bisa mencobanya pada binatang itu," ujar Draco sambil menuding seekor kelinci yang sedang melintas agak jauh di depan mereka.

Dahi Madeline berkerut-kerut, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Berulangkali dia mengerling Draco yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot memaksa, dan semakin bertambah ragu. Tongkat Madeline sudah setengah terangkat ketika tiba-tiba dia menurunkannya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Madeline mantap setelah mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kenapa?" tukas Draco galak seraya berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak tegaan begini?"

Madeline mengamati gerak-gerik kelinci tersebut, kelinci berbulu coklat gelap yang menyelinap di antara rerumputan dan sesekali mengendus-endus biji-bijian yang berserakan di tanah. Pemandangan ini membuat Madeline merasakan sesuatu yang damai dalam hatinya. Dia sedang menyaksikan suatu kehidupan yang berharga dan dia merasa tak ada yang berhak merenggut kehidupan tersebut, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kelinci itu tidak bersalah padaku, Draco. Mana bisa aku menyakitinya?"

"Dia hanya binatang lemah dan tak berguna," seloroh Draco, semakin kesal dengan tingkah Madeline. "Kau tak akan rugi kalau dia mati."

"Biar begitu, siapa tahu kelinci itu punya keluarga. Aku akan sangat berdosa kalau memisahkan dia dari keluarganya."

"Kau benar-benar polos, Madie," keluh Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri. "Lihat! Biar kutunjukkan caranya! Cru…"

"Expelliarmus!"

Seketika tongkat sihir Draco terlempar dan berputar-putar di udara. Madeline telah bertindak lebih dulu sebelum kutukan tak termaafkan itu selesai dirapal Draco. Saat Draco berpaling, sangat gusar dan hendak menghardik Madeline, dia menemukan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah sepupunya itu.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Draco!" pinta Madeline memelas.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, sama sekali tidak senang.

"Kenapa kau ini?! Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut hebat kalau begini caranya!" bentak Draco.

"Aku tahu…"

"Pangeran Kegelapan tak akan bersedia menerima calon Pelahap Maut yang tidak bisa melukai seekor makhluk tak berharga walau hanya menggores kulitnya sedikit saja. Kau tahu itu!"

Madeline tertunduk lesu dan berkata terpatah-patah, "Aku hanya merasa kalau ini bukanlah diriku. Menyakiti seseorang tidak akan membuatku merasa hebat, sama sekali tidak. Maafkan aku! Aku ini seorang pecundang."

"Madie?"

Mau tak mau, Draco merasa bersalah sudah berlaku kasar. Melihat wajah Madeline yang lesu membuatnya jadi sangat menyesal. Dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, Draco mengangkat perlahan dagu Madeline dan menatap sepasang mata yang mamancarkan sinar redup itu.

Sekian tahun lama kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan perasaan sayang di hati Draco. Dan, mengingat Madeline tinggal bersama keluarga Malfoy sejak ibunya ditahan, membuat Draco merasa gadis itu telah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Dia merasa Madeline sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, adik perempuan yang harus dilindungi dan dijaga betul dari tangan-tangan jahil. Apabila Madeline sedang bersedih, Draco selalu bisa berempati. Begitupula jika gadis itu sedang gembira, maka Draco selalu bisa tertawa bahagia bersamanya. Karena itulah dia merasa apa yang terbaik bagi dia adalah yang terbaik bagi Madeline. Pemikiran ini menyebabkan Draco jadi overprotektif dan suka mengatur segala sesuatu tentang Madeline, ibaratnya seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang bertangan besi.

"Masa kejayaan Pangeran Kegelapan akan segera tiba. Karena itulah kita harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kita berdua tidak tahu harus jadi apa setelah lulus dari sekolah ini nanti. Dan, yang terbaik bagi kita adalah menjadi pengikutnya…"

Sambil menasihati Madeline, Draco membelai rambutnya yang panjang lurus tergerai. Nada bicara Draco pun berubah menjadi jauh lebih lembut dari semula. Dia tidak ingin Madeline menjauhinya karena perbedaan keyakinan ini.

"…mungkin kau akan merasa sedikit terpaksa. Tapi kita memang sudah ditakdirkan di jalan ini. Semua ini adalah sifat alamiah kita, dan kita tidak bisa memungkirinya, Madie. Kuharap kau mengerti," kata Draco sambil memegangi puncak kepala Madeline dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang dilahirkan menjadi penjahat, Draco. Setiap orang berhak memilih jalannya sendiri," kilah Madeline. "Aku juga berhak menentukan pilihanku sendiri. Dan, aku memilih untuk tidak mengikuti jalan yang telah menjerumuskan ayah-ibuku, paman dan bibi, atau lebih tepatnya keluarga kita."

Serta merta, Draco menjauhkan diri dari Madeline. Dia tersentak kaget bukan main mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Tapi… kau akan dikucilkan, Madie. Kau akan sangat menderita nanti."

Madeline tersenyum samar, "Aku akan jauh lebih menderita jika tidak menuruti apa kata nuraniku sendiri."

Kemudian Madeline berlalu, meninggalkan Draco yang termenung sendirian, memikirkan perkataan ini. Saat itu Draco bisa membesarkan hati dengan berpikiran kalau Madie hanyalah gadis abg yang belum matang dalam mengambil keputusan. Suatu hari nanti dia akan berubah pikiran, pikir Draco dulu. Namun, hari demi hari yang dilaluinya dengan mengamati perkembangan Madeline (Draco merasa wajib melakukan ini sebagai seorang kakak), dia harus kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa Madeline masih menjaga kemurniannya di tengah-tengah murid Slytherin lain. Bahkan, gadis itu semakin menjauh dari pergaulan antar sesama penghuni asrama Slytherin dan rela tidak punya seorangpun teman. Anehnya, dia tetap terlihat ceria di muka semua orang.

Sekarang Draco boleh merasa sedikit berbangga. Madeline sudah mulai berubah. Menyadari bahwa sepupunya itu sudah bisa mengutuk orang lain, menandakan kalau Madeline mulai menemukan jati dirinya. Ya, itu memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan akhil baliq dan tentu Madeline akan menjadi semakin dewasa. Madie telah menemukan sifat-sifat yang menurun dalam dirinya, pikir Draco senang. Dan, tak lama lagi dia akan menjadi seorang Slytherin sejati seperti juga ayah-ibunya dan mayoritas keluarga besar kami.

Sambil bersiul-siul, Draco menyusuri ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang remang diterangi nyala api dari perapian. Sudah tengah malam dan tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Sofa-sofa berbantal empuk tampak menganggur, menunggu siapa saja untuk datang menduduki. Begitupula meja-meja belajar yang biasanya dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan perkamen berserakan, kini terlihat rapi. Langkah Draco terasa ringan ketika hendak menuju ke kamar anak laki-laki. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menyadari ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu.

"Madie?"

Sapaannya tidak disahuti. Tetapi dia yakin benar sudah melihat seseorang yang mirip Madeline sedang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lutut dan menghadap ke perapian, membelakanginya. Siapa lagi gadis berambut coklat emas di asrama ini kecuali Madeline. Draco yakin dia tidak salah mengenali orang.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Madie?" tegur Draco hati-hati, sekarang dia berdiri tepat di belakang Madeline yang masih saja betah menatap lidah api yang menari-nari diantara tumpukan kayu bakar dan abu.

Madeline memalingkan kepala, menyorot Draco dengan tatapan Jangan-Ganggu-Aku yang menerbitkan rasa iba. Ada hentakan kuat yang menyebabkan Draco enggan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Panggilan hati sebagai seorang kakak menyeret kaki Draco untuk datang mendekat dan duduk bersila di samping Madeline.

"Malam sudah larut. Tidurlah!" saran Draco, mengamati wajah Madeline yang lesu tanpa gairah.

"Kita sudah tidak berhubungan lagi, kan?" tanya Madeline lirih. "Apa yang membuatmu harus peduli padaku?"

Draco nyengir jahil dan menyahut tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya ada yang kurang kalau sehari saja tidak mencampuri urusanmu."

"Kau jahat, Draco! Kau munafik! Bagaimana bisa aku menuruti kata-katamu kemarin kalau kau saja tidak mengikuti perkataanmu sendiri."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kau tahu kalau aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri…"

"Pembual!" tukas Madeline, sebal. "Kalau kau benar-benar menganggapku adik, mana mungkin kau tega menghadiahkanku kepada Harper dan Urquhart."

Draco mengangkat bahu dan nyengir lebar.

"Sebagai kakak yang baik, sudah sewajarnya aku khawatir melihatmu yang belum juga punya pacar. Tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin menjodohkanmu. Malahan, aku mengajukan dua calon sekaligus."

"Omong kosong!"

Sekarang Draco terkekeh.

"Lagipula Harper dan Urquhart adalah cowo-cowo yang baik. Aku yakin mereka benar-benar menyukaimu, Madie. Dan, mereka tidak akan berani kurang ajar padamu karena kau adalah sepupuku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua, kan?"

"Memang," sahut Madeline ketus. "Tidak ada yang salah kecuali penampilan mereka yang mirip sepasang Troll dan Goblin!"

Draco tergelak. Madeline meninju bahunya, kesal.

"Seleraku tidak separah itu, Draco!"

"Yeah. Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Maaf!" Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya, setengah menyesal-setengah geli. "Aku tahu cowo yang kau sukai pastilah sangat istimewa."

Mendadak, Madie tercenung untuk sesaat. Dia teringat sosok Harry beserta semua kehebatan yang pernah didengarnya. Julukan Anak Yang Selamat, Sang Terpilih dan lain-lain, membuat hati Madeline pedih. Semua julukan itu memperjelas posisi mereka berdua. Dia ada di pihak lawan, pikir Madeline pahit.

"Kau benar. Dia memang sangat istimewa," ujar Madeline sendu. "Benar-benar sangat istimewa sampai-sampai tanganku tak bisa meraihnya, seolah dia berada sangat jauh dariku padahal dia selalu ada di depan mataku. Bahkan, aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku."

"Cowo idiot mana yang bisa menolakmu?" tanya Draco, agak kesal. "Otaknya pasti sudah rusak parah."

Madeline justru mempelototi Draco dan berkata, "Percayalah, dia jenius kalau menolakku."

"Tidak…"

"Itu karena aku bukan orang cocok untuknya."

"Salah kalau kau menghakimi dirimu sendiri," balas Draco bijak. "Mungkin dia belum terlalu mengenalmu, Madie. Begitu dia mengenalmu lebih jauh, dia pasti akan sulit berpisah darimu. Kau tidak hanya menarik dari luar, kau punya kecantikan dari dalam yang sulit diungkapkan. Aku yakin tak ada gadis yang seistimewa dirimu."

"Masa?" desak Madeline riang. "Kau tidak bohong?"

Draco nyengir menyesal, "Tentu saja bohong."

Madeline memukuli bahu Draco, gemas sekali. Tapi Draco malah terkikik senang. Dia memang suka mengerjai Madeline. Seperti menemukan kenikmatan yang berbeda melihat gadis itu jadi serba salah karena ulah sepupunya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Madeline tidak pernah ngamuk berlebihan pada Draco. Bahkan, saat dia tahu kalau Draco telah mengumpankan dirinya kepada Harper dan Urquhart kemarin. Madeline memang menenteng dua pemukul beater ke dalam ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Tapi alih-alih membuat Draco babak belur, dia justru membekukan pemuda itu dengan mantra Petrificus Totalus dan mengomelinya panjang lebar seharian penuh (tentu Draco tidak bisa kabur dalam keadaan beku begitu). Madeline sempat mogok bicara sampai Draco membujuknya dengan sekotak coklat kodok berisi _mead_ aroma ek agar mau memaafkannya.

"Oke! Oke!" kata Draco setelah berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Madeline, bahunya mulai terasa sakit. "Sekarang ada masalah apa?"

"Masalah?" Madeline balik bertanya. "Masalah apa?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Detensi dengan professor Snape. Apa itu bukan masalah?"

Sontak, Madeline terdiam.

"Tapi kau hebat, Madie!" seru Draco sambil menepuk pundak Madeline, antusias. "Akhirnya kau bisa juga mengutuk seseorang. Mantra Immobilo memang pilihan yang tepat. Sedikit lagi kau menaikkan tingkatannya, korbanmu bisa mengalami mati otak."

Mendengar perkataan Draco ini sungguh membuat perasaan Madeline tak kunjung membaik, sebaliknya dia malah sangat menyesal. Sejak tadi dia merenung seorang diri, menyesali kecerobohannya yang tidak mampu mengendalikan diri. Mengesampingkan semua kebenciannya pada Ginny Weasley, bukan berarti dia pantas menyakiti gadis itu.

"Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan," kilah Madeline. "Aku lepas kontrol. Aku mengupingnya sedang menjelek-jelekkanku di depan Granger. Dia sungguh seorang pengecut menyebalkan yang cuma berani besar mulut di belakangku. Hatiku panas sekali sampai tanpa sadar aku begitu menginginkan dia…"

"Apa?" desak Draco tak sabar saat Madeline tiba-tiba terdiam, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau menginginkan dia apa?"

"Aku ingin dia mati," sahut Madeline, ragu-ragu. "Aku tahu ini salah. Dan, untunglah kekuatan sihirku belum sehebat itu. Aku akan jadi seorang pembunuh, seandainya mantra itu berhasil mencapai tingkat tertinggi. Syukurlah professor Snape datang di saat yang tepat. Dia sangat membantuku. Dia memulihkan Ginny dengan mantra kontra-kutukan yang tepat dan bahkan menghapus memori Granger dan gadis Weasley itu untuk melindungiku. Professor Snape memang tidak marah, tapi aku minta dia memberiku detensi atas perbuatanku ini."

"Kau gila!" tukas Draco tak percaya. "Kau mengutuk seseorang dengan kutukan hebat, lalu memanggil orang lain untuk memulihkan korbanmu. Bahkan, kau sendiri yang meminta detensi. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Madie!"

"Aku bodoh karena sudah mengutuk Ginny Weasley," balas Madeline. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku sangat menyesal, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, Draco. Detensi berapapun tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku ini."

"Gadis Weasley itu pantas mati," sambar Draco, tak sabar. "Dia memang sudah seharusnya mati saat Kamar Rahasia terbuka. Kenekatan, atau lebih pantas kusebut sebagai kebodohan Potterlah yang membuat gadis itu masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang. Kalau saja dia tidak menyelamatkan gadis itu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri maka…"

"Cukup!" sentak Madeline tiba-tiba.

Draco terbelalak. Madeline tampak tidak senang diingatkan kembali pada kejadian empat tahun lalu. Untuk apa dia marah? Aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya saja, pikir Draco bingung.

Sayang, Draco tak tahu kalau Madeline benar-benar muak jika mengingat peristiwa mengerikan itu. Seandainya dulu ada seseorang yang mengusulkan kalau seharusnya Harry tidak pergi menjemput Ginny di Kamar Rahasia, maka dialah orang pertama yang akan tunjuk jari, setuju seratus persen. Andai Harry tidak masuk ke dalam Kamar Rahasia, sainganku akan berkurang, pikir Madeline masuk akal. Dan, aku tak perlu meluncurkan kutukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu, karena aku tidak sanggup menyakiti siapapun. Aku terlalu lemah dalam hal ini.

"Yang jelas, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi," kata Madeline setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya kecuali untuk membela diri jika terpaksa."

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan?" cibir Draco. "Kujamin kau tidak akan bisa. Kau sedang dalam penyangkalan, Madie. Kau berusaha membohongi dirimu sendiri. Sekalipun kau mati-matian mencoba, sifat yang telah menurun dalam dirimu tetap akan muncul suatu saat nanti. Dan, kau tak akan bisa mencegahnya, tidak siapapun."

"Aku akan tetap mencobanya, Draco," kata Madeline tegas. "Aku tahu aku punya sisi baik dalam diriku. Meskipun aku seorang Slytherin, bukan berarti aku dilahirkan sebagai orang jahat. Benar, kan?"

Draco menyeringai, "Kau benar, sepupuku. Memang tidak ada orang yang dilahirkan sebagai penjahat. Tapi kau juga perlu tahu kalau tidak ada orang yang terlahir sebagai orang yang benar-benar baik. Semua akan mengalami perubahan seiring dengan mengalirnya waktu. Perubahan yang akan mengikis salah satu sisi dan menonjolkan sisi sebaliknya. Mungkin saat ini kau bisa berbaik hati, tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya nanti. Kau punya sisi gelap. Akuilah itu! Dalam pikiranmu pernah terbersit untuk membunuh seseorang. Apakah kau bisa menjamin kalau kau benar-benar bisa meredam keinginanmu itu? Kupikir sekarang kau sedang bertransformasi, Madie."

Kerongkongan Madeline serasa tercekat. Semua ucapan Draco ini menonjoknya telak.

"Kukira kau tahu, sepupuku sayang. Kitalah penjahat dalam cerita ini," desis Draco, wajahnya menyeringai sinis. "Cepatlah bangun dari mimpimu! Dan, berperanlah sebagaimana dirimu yang seharusnya!"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin…"

"Itu sudah terjadi," tukas Draco, lugas. "Kau tak akan mampu meredamnya. Renungkan ini baik-baik! Selamat malam, Madie!"

Setelah mengatakan penuturan mengerikan ini, Draco bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan meninggalkan Madeline seorang diri. Madeline sungguh merasa gundah. Dia memang mengenali apa yang dimaksud Draco sebagai sisi gelapnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit berubah. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa nyengir geli alih-alih prihatin melihat Neville Longbottom, anak Griffindor, sukses terkena kutukan kaki-jeli dari Zabini. Dia bahkan bisa tergelak saat menyaksikan Luna Lovegood dikerjai geng Draco hingga membuat rambut pirang lusuhnya berdiri tegak mirip duri landak super. Yang paling mengkhawatirkan, tentu saja adalah ketika dia bisa tersenyum sangat puas saat melihat tubuh Ginny terkapar tak sadarkan diri usai terkena kutukan darinya tadi siang. Apakah Draco benar, aku sedang bertransformasi? pikir Madeline sangat cemas.


	8. Chapter 8

Bab 8

**Bab 8**

**Suatu malam menjelang Natal,**

Harry mengeluh dalam hati. Sekali lagi salah satu lorong menuju menara Gryfinddor diblokir kerumunan gadis-gadis. Dia heran mengapa para gadis itu selalu berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah seolah sengaja menunggu kedatangannya. Dugaan Harry ini semakin mendekati kebenaran saat belasan gadis itu secara kompak memalingkan kepala ke arahnya dan menatap lekat-lekat dengan mata berbinar misterius ketika dia baru saja muncul di ujung lorong. Bahkan, tanpa dikomando, mereka beramai-ramai berdiri tepat di bawah rangkaian Mistletoe seraya berharap-harap cemas kalau Harry akan segera memilih salah satu di antara mereka semua.

Penyebab fenomena tak lazim ini tidak lain adalah pesta Natal yang diadakan Professor Slughorn. Harry adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang diundang ke pesta itu, dan celakanya Slughorn juga mengizinkan siapa saja yang diundang untuk mengajak teman mereka. Sungguh sebuah kabar buruk bagi Harry karena dia sama sekali tidak berencana mengajak siapapun. Dia bahkan selalu merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat Slughorn dan menjadi anak emasnya. Pernah terbersit dalam pikiran Harry untuk tidak datang ke pesta. Tapi demi tata-krama, dia mengurungkan niat ini.

Kalau Harry merasa terbebani dan tidak nyaman menjadi tamu kehormatan Slughorn, tidak demikian dengan kebanyakan gadis asrama Gryffindor. Mereka sangat senang. Pesta gemerlap yang diadakan guru baru mereka itu dikabarkan akan menjadi sebuah pesta yang sangat meriah dan dipastikan dihadiri banyak pesohor, seperti Menteri Sihir dan beberapa artis. Tentu tidak ada orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa nampang di hadapan tamu-tamu terkenal tersebut. Apalagi menjadi gadis pendamping seorang Harry Potter yang namanya sedang naik daun. Gadis beruntung itu sudah pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian dalam pesta.

"Er…permisi," kata Harry, salah tingkah. Buru-buru dia mundur beberapa langkah, berbalik, dan bergegas meninggalkan lorong itu secepat kilat. Samar-samar, dia mendengar keluhan kecewa dari gadis-gadis tadi. Biar begitu, mereka pasti pantang menyerah, pikir Harry, lemas. Merepotkan saja!

Dengan langkah tergesa, Harry memilih jalan memutar, menerobos lorong suram yang jarang dilewati orang dan menyusuri koridor luar yang berselubung hawa dingin menusuk.

Musim dingin telah mengubah segalanya. Pemandangan sekitar puri Hogwarts didominasi oleh warna putih bersih dari onggokan salju yang menumpuk di hampir setiap sudut. Untaian-untaian es bening menghiasi tepian atap dan tetesannya kadang bisa menyebabkan seseorang tergelincir saat melewati koridor.

Harry merapatkan kerah jubahnya, sedikit menggigil. Tinggal beberapa kali berbelok, dia akan segera tiba di menara Gryffindor dan bisa bergabung berbagi kehangatan di dalam ruang rekreasi bersama anak-anak lain. Namun, ketika Harry hendak berbelok ke kanan, dia melewati seorang gadis berambut coklat emas yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan menatap langit. Seketika itu, Harry berhenti. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendadak menyelinap dalam hatinya, campuran senang dan gugup.

"Hai, Madie!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan tampak terkejut menyadari keberadaan Harry. Dia terlihat agak pucat dan kedua pipinya merona merah akibat terpaan hawa dingin yang menggigit, tapi ini tidak mengurangi sinar yang terpancar dari wajahnya yang elok. Senyumnya yang cantik segera mengembang saat membalas sapaan Harry dengan suara merdunya yang khas.

"Oh, Harry. Apa kabar? Lama aku tidak melihatmu."

"Kabar baik," balas Harry, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada riang dalam suaranya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di luar sini? Di sini dingin sekali."

Madeline kembali tersenyum cerah dan mendongak mengamati perubahan di atas sana. Bias-bias jingga mulai nampak semburat mewarnai langit sore yang bersih. Senja akan segera menghantarkan malam, dibarengi sergapan hawa dingin yang semakin menjadi. Setiap hela nafas mereka berubah menjadi uap tipis dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang tak tertutup serasa kebas.

"Aku sedang menantikan Venus, Harry."

"Venus?"

"Venus hanya terlihat sebentar saja setelah matahari terbenam," jelas Madeline, masih menatap lekat-lekat ke arah langit. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Itu saja."

"Apakah itu untuk tugas Astronomy?"

Madeline menggeleng, masih tetap tersenyum ramah, "Bukan untuk tugas apapun. Hanya untuk mencari tahu bagaimana peruntungan asmaraku saat ini."

"Wow, kau bisa meramal?"

Tiba-tiba Harry merasa sangat antusias. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri Madeline. Saking semangatnya, sampai-sampai dia melupakan permukaan lantai yang licin. Dan, tentu saja, Harry segera terpeleset dalam hitungan detik. Tubuhnya limbung ke depan, ke arah Madeline yang sedang terbengong-bengong, dan menubruk gadis itu dengan sukses. Kepala Harry terasa ringan dan kosong. Kejadian ini seperti mimpi saja. Tahu-tahu, dia mendapati tubuh Madeline yang terhimpit tubuhnya, terjepit di antara Harry dan dinding. Mereka saling berpelukan!

Entah mengapa udara dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi hangat, bahkan seakan semakin panas. Mulut Harry setengah terbuka, namun tak ada kata terucap. Dia merasakan keanehan sedang merasuki melalui pori-porinya dan berhasil mengacaukan kerja otaknya. Harry tak mampu menyingkirkan keganjilan yang meliputi hantinya. Diam-diam, dia merasa senang bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini, bersentuhan begitu rapat dengan seorang gadis cantik idaman banyak orang.

Sepasang mata hijau Madeline menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut dan bibirnya yang merah jambu pucat bergetar hebat. Namun ekspresi kaget itu segera memudar. Lambat laun, gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum, seolah berusaha mengatakan, "Lakukan saja, Harry! Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkannya."

Jantung Harry kini berdebur dashyat dan seolah meronta-ronta ingin agar Harry segera menuntaskan apa yang melintas di pikirannya. Wajah Harry dan wajah Madeline sudah sangat dekat (lebih tepatnya mereka saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing). Bahkan, kini ujung hidung mereka sudah menempel. Kilau di mata gadis itu seakan menuntun Harry untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Harry mengabaikan suara-suara kacau mirip radio rusak di kepalanya, dia mengecup bibir Madeline sekilas. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Harry mengulanginya lagi, dan kali ini Madeline membalas ciumannya. Sementara kedua tangan Madeline melingkari lehernya, jemari Harry menelusuri punggung Madeline, membelai-belai punggung itu dan menahannya agar semakin lekat dengan dirinya. Waktu seakan berjalan sangat-sangat lambat. Langit sudah benar-benar menyala merah saat Madeline menjauhkan wajahnya dari Harry, bibirnya tidak lagi pucat, bahkan kini merah merekah dan basah.

"Err…" Madeline menyamarkan desahannya, gugup sekali. "Bisa kau berhenti menghimpitku?"

Permintaan konyol ini seketika menyadarkan Harry dari rasa takjubnya. Serta merta, dia melonjak berdiri dan salah tingkah.

Madeline tidak kunjung berdiri. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk merogoh saku jubah. Tak lama, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, obat sakit jantungnya. Tampaknya kejadian barusan membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut (sekaligus senang bukan main). Mungkin sambil meminum cairan merah berpendar dalam botol mungil itu, diam-diam dia tertawa dalam hati.

"Um…aku," Harry kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku minta maaf…"

Madeline justru mengerling Harry, ingin tahu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak marah?" balas Harry, tak percaya. Atas perbuatan lancangnya tadi, setidaknya Harry pantas dihadiahi tamparan oleh Madeline. Namun, melihat respon yang diberikan oleh Madeline, Harry merasa gadis itu malah memberinya lampu hijau.

"Tidak," jawab Madeline enteng seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya tampak semakin berseri-seri, "Bantu aku berdiri, Harry!"

Harry menyambut tangan Madeline dengan gerakan kaku bak robot. Dengan sekali tarikan, Harry membantu Madeline berdiri. Mereka berdua hampir tergelincir lagi ketika Harry terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun, kali ini Madeline berhasil menahannya dengan cara memeluk pinggang Harry erat-erat. Refleks, Harry pun mendekap tubuh gadis itu.

"Ups!" serta merta Harry menjauhkan diri. Dia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Meski begitu seolah ada pesta kembang api dalam dirinya, yang membawa segala rasa melejit dan meledak setelah membumbung jauh tinggi di angkasa. Harry belum pernah merasa begitu bahagia seperti ini, tidak setelah kematian Sirius.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Harry," tutur Madeline lembut, maju beberapa langkah. "Kita berdua sama-sama menginginkannya, kan?"

"Aku…"

Untuk saat ini dada Harry dipenuhi perasaan campur aduk yang bergejolak. Menginginkannya? Benarkah? Harry bertanya pada dirinya. Sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini aku sudah sangat puas walau hanya menatap gadis ini dari kejauhan, menyaksikan keindahan rupa dan gerak-geriknya yang memikat dan juga merasa tidak karuan saat dia mengajak berkontak mata. Lalu apa yang membuatku begitu kesal, sangat terusik dan geram saat melihat gadis ini dirubungi orang-orang iseng yang ingin menggodanya dengan siulan nakal. Apa aku sudah gila?

"Well, sepertinya Venus sudah menghilang," Madeline memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap langit yang kini telah berubah gelap. "Tapi kurasa aku sudah mendapat sedikit kejelasan tentang peruntungan asmaraku. Benar, Harry?"

Harry balas menatap Madeline lekat-lekat sambil berusaha tetap terlihat gagah meski dia sedang gugup luar biasa. Gadis anggun di hadapannya ini tak ingin berlama-lama menunggu jawaban.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku… tidak tahu," jawab Harry lambat-lambat. "Semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan diri saat berada dalam ruangan yang sama denganmu. Entah kenapa hanya kau yang ada dalam pikiranku dan ternyata sangat sulit mengenyahkanmu dari mimpiku. Aku merasa sangat kacau. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah tertarik padamu, Madie."

Madeline terbelalak, tersipu.

"Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat bagiku…" lanjut Harry, lirih. "Kita belum lama saling kenal."

"Kau benar. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Kita bahkan belum banyak tahu satu sama lain," kata Madeline, menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin dingin. "Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tahu kalau mimpiku belum pernah terasa begitu nyata sampai dengan hari ini, Harry. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Kau yang pertama untukku. Cinta pertama, ciuman pertama, semuanya! Hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia."

Harry menggigit bibirnya, merasa sangat tersanjung.

"Dan, jika sekarang kau belum siap, aku bersedia menunggumu, Harry. Lagipula itulah yang selama ini kulakukan. Aku selalu menunggumu. Bahkan, sejak saat-saat memedihkan dimana kau membenciku setengah mati, mengabaikan kehadiranku dan menganggapku gadis murahan. Aku tetap menunggumu."

"Kau membuatku merasa sudah begitu kejam padamu. Maafkan aku," pinta Harry, penuh sesal.

Madeline mengangguk dan seketika itu rasa bersalah Harry hilang. Meski begitu, dia belum bisa melepaskan kecurigaannya. Gadis ini Slytherin, pikir Harry, mencoba waspada. Siapa tahu ini hanya jebakan. Ingat latar belakangnya!

"Lihat! Calisto!" kata Madeline setengah memekik sambil menunjuk ke atas.

"Calisto?" Harry buru-buru mengamati arah yang ditunjukkan Madeline. Yang dia lihat di atas sana hanyalah kerlip-kerlip bintang, indah sekali.

"Calisto atau lebih dikenal sebagai rasi bintang beruang besar," tutur Madeline. "Kau tahu bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Tidak. Astronomiku tidak terlalu bagus," balas Harry, menggeleng.

"Menurut mitologi Yunani, Calisto adalah nama seorang dewi yang sangat cantik, bahkan tercantik di antara dewi-dewi lainnya. Kehebatan pesona seorang Calisto bahkan mampu membuat Zeus, raja para dewa, berpaling dari ratunya, Hera. Hera yang dibakar api cemburu pun mengutuk Calisto menjadi seekor beruang. Kebaikan hati Calisto membuat dewa-dewa lain iba dan mengabadikan wujud Calisto menjadi serangkaian bintang yang indah di angkasa," sekarang Madeline mengalihkan perhatiannya, mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi Harry. "Mitologi yang sangat bagus ya? Aku suka sekali dengan mitologi ini."

"Er… bagus," jawab Harry sekenanya. Sejak tadi dia lebih memilih untuk mengagumi wajah Madeline yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya alih-alih mengamati bintang.

"Kalau menurutku, Calisto pasti sangat cerdas dan lihai. Buktinya dia bisa merusak hubungan orang lain, meski dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Zeus. Kurasa dia memanfaatkan cinta Zeus untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Dia hebat," sambung Madeline, berapi-api. "Meski begitu, Hera tidak layak mengutuknya. Justru dialah yang harus menyingkir dan tahu diri."

Semua perkataan Madeline hanya asal lewat saja di kepala Harry. Mau bagaimana lagi? Konsentrasinya tersedot habis untuk menikmati setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Seandainya saja dia mau merenung, kisah tentang Calisto ini punya sedikit kemiripan dengan kisah mereka.

"…bagaimana?" tanya Madeline setelah beberapa saat.

"Ap… apanya?" Harry balik bertanya. Dia memang tidak menyimak baik-baik apa saja yang dikatakan Madeline sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" tanya Madeline kesal. "Sejak tadi aku kan sudah menjelaskan setiap mitologi di balik rasi bintang yang kita lihat di atas sana. Oh, jangan-jangan kau juga tidak memperhatikan rasi bintang yang sudah kutunjukkan?"

"Er… maaf," Harry nyengir, menyesal.

Madeline menghela nafas panjang, tapi dia tidak terlihat marah. Bahkan, memamerkan senyuman indahnya untuk sekian kali.

"Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau memang tidak cukup bagus dalam pelajaran ini. Lagipula astrologi dan astronomi memang pelajaran yang susah ya?" kata Madeline, sangat pengertian. "Kau bisa pakai ini untuk mengamati bintang."

Harry menerima teropong yang disodorkan Madeline untuknya. Dan, tanpa pikir panjang segera mengintip lewat teropong itu meski dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bintang-bintang. Namun, belum sempat dia melihat bentuk bintang dengan jelas, mendadak sesuatu menghantam tepat di matanya dan membuat salah satu lensa kacamatanya retak.

"Aww!" pekik Harry, kesakitan. Dia sangat terkejut menemukan kepalan tinju keluar dari dalam lubang teropong Madeline itu. "Ini teropong tinju ciptaan Fred dan George!"

"Oh, astaga!" Madeline menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ekspresinya setengah menyesal-setengah geli. "Itu memang teropong tinju. Kurasa Draco membelinya untuk mengerjaiku. Kau tak tahu kalau terkadang sepupuku sangat tega padaku. Dia benar-benar iseng. Pasti dia sengaja menukarnya supaya aku yang kena tinju. Oh, Harry, maafkan aku."

"Tak apa…" belum sempat Harry berkata banyak, Madeline telah mencomot kacamata Harry yang retak dan mengetuknya dengan tongkat sihir.

"Reparo!" ucap Madeline mantap. Dan, lensa kacamata Harry kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Terima kasih, Madie."

Madeline mengangguk perlahan dan mencantelkan kembali kacamata Harry dengan gerakan lembut. Sontak, Harry merasa sedikit gugup menyadari mereka berdua kembali berdekatan sangat rapat.

"Madie, maukah kau pergi ke pesta denganku?" tanya Harry sambil menangkap kedua tangan Madeline dan menurunkannya perlahan sembari terus menggenggamnya erat. Sengatan listrik misterius segera menyerbu sekujur tubuh Harry, sedikit menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Dia ingin berlama-lama menggenggam tangan Madeline tanpa terpikir untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku… aku senang sekali kalau bisa pergi denganmu, Harry. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Blaise sudah lebih dulu mengajakku," jawab Madeline lirih, menggenggam tangan Harry lebih erat. "Bukan aku yang menerima ajakannya, tapi Draco. Dia selalu saja merasa punya kuasa di atasku dan segera mengijinkan Blaise mengajakku keluar ketika dia tahu Blaise diundang ke pesta. Maaf…"

Hati Harry mencelos, kecewa berat. Semula dia menganggap beban beratnya selama ini akan segera terlepas begitu dia mendapat seseorang yang akan menemaninya ke pesta Slughorn. Tapi begitu tahu dia sudah keduluan Zabini, Harry merasa kembali mendapat hantaman telak di tepat muka.

"Oke. Aku mengerti," kata Harry, kerongkongannya serasa tercekat. "Sampai bertemu di pesta, Madie."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Harry mengecup punggung tangan Madeline lembut. Dia sempat menikmati wajah berseri-seri Madeline sebelum ekspresi gadis itu berubah drastis. Dan, itu tepatnya terjadi setelah Madeline menangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan dari sudut matanya.

"Aduh!" teriak Harry, bingung dan kaget. Mendadak Madeline menamparnya.

"Maaf, Harry. Ada…" bisik Madeline panik.

Belum sempat Harry bertanya kenapa Madeline menamparnya, ada kelebatan yang bergerak cepat di tepat belakangnya.

"Impedimenta!"

Seketika tubuh Harry terpental menjauh dan punggungnya menghantam dinding. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Harry merosot lemas. Seseorang telah menyerangnya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari sepupuku, Potty!" hardik Draco gusar, masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry. "Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun berbuat kurang ajar kepadanya. Bahkan, termasuk Sang Terpilih sekalipun! Camkan itu!"

Harry meringis kesakitan dan masih terbaring lemah di lantai yang dingin. Sementara itu, Madeline memandanginya dengan ekspresi sangat ketakutan sekaligus shock.

"Madie, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?" desak Draco, cemas. Dia memegangi kedua bahu Madeline erat dan tampak sangat khawatir kalau-kalau sepupunya itu baru saja nyaris diperkosa.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun… Kami hanya… " penjelasan Madeline terputus. Rongga dadanya kembali sesak dan jantungnya kumat lagi.

Draco benar-benar terlihat murka saat memeluk tubuh Madeline yang melemas tak berdaya.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, Potter! Kau nyaris membunuh sepupuku!" raung Draco.

Meski sempoyongan, Harry mencoba bangun. Dia ingin sekali meneriakkan kalau sebenarnya justru sergapan Draco tadi yang membuat Madeline sangat shock. Tapi sebelum Harry menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, Draco sudah menggendong tubuh lemas Madeline dan membawanya pergi secepat mungkin dari situ.


	9. Chapter 9

Bab 9

**Bab 9**

**Menjelang pesta Slugorn, di ruang rekreasi Slytherin,**

Draco melirik ke pintu kamar anak perempuan. Masih belum, pikirnya. Pasti Madie masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya, sedang bingung memadukan pernak-pernik aksesori tidak penting yang membuatnya tampak gemerlap atau malah masih sibuk memilih gaun apa yang cocok untuk dipadukan dengan sepatu berwarna tertentu. Bukankah itu yang jamak dilakukan gadis-gadis sebelum pergi ke pesta? Draco sangat paham karena begitulah yang dilakukan Pansy setiap kali mereka berdua pergi bersama ke suatu pesta. Namun, kali ini terasa agak berbeda. Ini pesta pertama Madeline. Dan, Draco tahu kalau selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah berminat pergi ke pesta kalau saja Draco tidak memaksanya pergi bersama Zabini.

Entah apa yang membuat Draco begitu gelisah malam ini. Dia berusaha membuat alasan logis dengan berpikir kalau dia masih belum percaya Zabini sepenuhnya. Tentu saja dia tahu pemuda macam apa Zabini itu. Mungkin Zabini benar-benar menyukai Madeline, tapi Draco tidak yakin apakah akan Zabini menjaga gadis itu dengan baik sebaik apa yang telah Draco lakukan selama ini. Apakah Zabini akan memperlakukan Madie seperti seorang gadis terhormat? Apakah dia akan mengembalikan Madie dalam keadaan selamat dan _utuh_ setelah pesta usai? Dengan ribuan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja pada malam ini Draco merasa dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anak gadisnya.

Malam ini ruang rekreasi terasa lebih ramai dari biasa. Sepertinya hampir seluruh penghuni asrama berkumpul untuk berdesak-desakan dan meledakkan ruang rekreasi dengan kasak-kusuk yang mereka ributkan sejak tadi sore. Mengingat hanya Zabini satu-satunya anak Slytherin yang diundang ke pesta Slughorn dan dia mengajak Madeline untuk mendampinginya, maka tidak ada alasan bagi mayoritas penghuni Slytherin untuk tidak bergosip dan menantikan bagaimana penampilan pasangan baru itu di malam yang sangat spesial ini.

Jika hampir semua anak Slytherin meyakini kebenaran kalau Zabini telah jadian dengan Madeline, Draco sebaliknya. Dia tahu kalau berita itu tidak benar sama sekali, atau setidaknya itu belum terjadi. Madie belum pernah dekat dengan cowo manapun dan mana mungkin dia jadian tanpa memberitahuku, pikir Draco. Kecuali sebuah pengakuan luar biasa mengejutkan yang dia katakan beberapa waktu lalu.

Sementara menunggu kemunculan Madeline, ingatan Draco kembali ke kejadian kemarin malam, saat di mana dia memergoki sepupunya itu sedang dijamah oleh musuh bebuyutannya seumur-umur, Harry Potter. Saat itu Draco benar-benar merasa marah. Potter mungkin hanya mencium punggung tangan Madie, tapi kalau aku tidak tiba di sana tepat waktu, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, pikir Draco geram. Apalagi suasana saat itu sangat mendukung, malam yang dingin dan koridor yang jarang dilewati orang. Jangan-jangan memang telah terjadi sesuatu sebelum aku tiba?

"Apa yang kaulakukan bersama Potter disana, Madie?" tuntut Draco, setelah membaringkan Madeline di atas ranjang dalam bangsal rumah sakit.

Madeline hanya menerawang memandang langit-langit dan memilih bungkam. Sebelum Draco sempat memaksa gadis itu membuka mulut, Madam Pomprey telah memintanya menyingkir.

"Aku harus memeriksanya. Tunggulah sebentar!" pinta Madam Pomprey, tak peduli dengan kekesalan Draco.

Matron itu kemudian memeriksa kondisi Madeline dengan seksama, denyut nadinya, warna kornea matanya, dan lain sebagainya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menarik suatu kesimpulan yang sudah dihafal Madeline di luar kepala saking seringnya gadis itu berkunjung ke rumah sakit gara-gara problem yang sama.

"Jantungmu drop sekali lagi, Lestrange. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya terjadi. Aku benar-benar sangat cemas…" jelasnya.

Madeline hanya memberi senyum tipis. Sementara Draco terlihat tidak terlalu senang mendengar hal ini. Ekspresi Madam Pomprey berubah penasaran sesaat setelah dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Apakah salah satu orangtuamu adalah keturunan muggle? Karena pada umumnya, penyakitmu ini hanya diderita para muggle dan juga penyihir kelahiran muggle?" tanya Madam Pomprey, ingin tahu.

"Tidak sopan!" cetus Draco kasar. "Tugas anda hanyalah memberi obat, bukan menginterogasi asal usul pasien!"

Madam Pomprey tampak sangat tersinggung mendengar perkataan ini, namun memilih untuk tidak meladeni Draco dan menyodorkan botol bening dengan cairan hijau pekat di dalamnya.

"Cardiogranolus. Tidak ada ramuan obat untuk penyakit jantung yang semanjur ini. Kukira kau sudah cukup menderita dengan obatmu yang hanya memulihkan untuk sementara waktu, Lestrange. Sebaliknya, dengan ramuan ini kau akan terbebas total dari penyakitmu."

"Berikan saja dia ramuan obat yang biasanya!" sergah Draco ketus. Dia tahu betul kalau Madeline sudah pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah ramuan obat ini. Sejak dulu Madie selalu sabar bertahan dengan kondisi jantung tidak sehat supaya dia bisa terus teringat dari siapa dia mewarisi sebagian darah kotor yang bercampur dengan darah mulia dalam tubuhnya.

Ya, ayah Madeline adalah seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Pria penipu itu benar-benar mempermalukan nama besar keluarga Black dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai keturunan berdarah murni. Karena itulah perkawinan Bellatrix tak pernah diakui dan Madeline sebagai anak hasil perkawinan itu dianggap tidak pernah ada dalam silsilah keluarga. Bukan kepalang marahnya Bellatrix saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyesali pernah melahirkan Madeline, walau gadis itu harus terlahir tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah yang tewas di tangan istrinya sendiri. Pasangan Malfoy bahkan bersedia menerima keberadaan Madeline di tengah-tengah mereka sesaat setelah Bellatrix dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Itu karena mereka berpendapat kalau gadis itu tidak bersalah, ayahnya (seorang pria darah lumpur tolol) yang lebih patut untuk dipersalahkan.

Akan tetapi, Draco terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya sesaat kemudian. Madeline menerima ramuan Cardiogranolus tanpa ragu-ragu dari tangan Madam Pomprey. Seharusnya Draco merasa senang melihat ini, tapi dia justru merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Madie benar-benar sudah berubah. Dia bukan dirinya lagi, batin Draco, tertegun.

"Kenapa, Madie? Bukankah kau sudah cukup puas dengan keadaanmu selama ini?"

Madeline jusru menghujami Draco dengan tatapan marah alih-alih bersikap manis seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah bosan terus-terusan mengalami ini, Draco. Aku sudah muak! Kau tahu kalau selama ini aku nyaris tak pernah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Bermain Quidditch selama mungkin tanpa takut jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan, berlarian bebas di luar rumah tanpa perlu khawatir jantungku akan berhenti mendadak kapan saja, dan juga banyak hal menyenangkan lain yang takkan bisa kulakukan dengan jantung rusak pemberian dari seorang darah lumpur culas busuk!"

Draco terbeliak, terkejut bukan main. Madeline belum pernah berkata kasar kepadanya selama ini. Sepupunya itu selalu hormat dan tunduk pasrah pada setiap ucapan Draco. Memang sesekali Madeline pernah merasa kesal dan marah setiap kali Draco mengerjainya, namun dia tidak pernah membentaknya sekasar ini.

Bukan hanya Draco yang kaget menyadari perubahan sikap Madeline, Madam Pomprey bahkan sampai membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sebelum ini dia selalu menyangka Madeline adalah gadis Slytherin termanis yang pernah ditemuinya di Hogwarts. Dimana lagi dia bisa menjumpai seorang Slytherin yang selalu menyapanya dengan hormat dan tersenyum ramah setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk meminta persediaan ramuan obat.

"Tolong jangan ucapkan kata-kata kotor itu di sini, Lestrange," pinta Madam Pomprey dengan suara bergetar. Sayang, Madeline memilih untuk mengabaikan permintaan ini.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengambil keputusan untuk hidupku sendiri. Kukira aku tak akan bisa membenci kaum muggle, tapi aku salah besar. Aku tidak sudi terus menerus menjadi setengah manusia lemah menjijikan! Aku tak punya alasan untuk terus berkutat dengan penyakit menyedihkan yang selalu siap mengantarkan ajalku sewaktu-waktu. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal seperti penyihir lainnya," sambung Madeline seraya membuka sumbat botol ramuan Cardiogranolus dan menegaknya tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Oke! Terserah kau," kata Draco, angkat tangan. "Aku hanya heran, itu saja."

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahui bagaimana khasiat Cardiogranolus. Dalam hitungan detik saja, Madeline sudah terlihat bugar dan sangat sehat. Wajahnya kembali berseri ceria seperti biasa. Daya tahan tubuhnya telah meningkat berlipat-lipat dan membuat gadis itu merasa kalau kini dia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada yang menghalanginya. Dia tak perlu lagi mencemaskan hal buruk yang akan menimpanya jika dia mengalami shock dan kelelahan. Madeline sudah sehat sekarang, sama sehatnya dengan anak-anak lain. Namun, Draco menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam sorot mata gadis itu, sorot yang sudah sering dia temukan di setiap mata para penghuni Slytherin. Kali ini mata Madeline menyiratkan sorot ambisius dan sedingin es.

"Madie, tunggu!" pinta Draco saat sepupunya itu melompat turun dari atas ranjang. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi!"

"Tidak ada," balas Madeline pendek, dan bergegas berlalu meninggalkan Draco.

"Jelaskan!" paksa Draco setelah berhasil menjejeri langkah Madeline. Draco terpaksa menarik tangan gadis itu agak kasar karena Madeline terus mengabaikannya.

Selama beberapa saat, Madeline tampak menimbang-nimbang apa Draco layak diberitahu mengenai alasan mengapa dia melakukan semua ini.

"Ada sebuah _kejadian luar biasa_ yang baru saja terjadi tadi…" ucap Madeline perlahan, matanya menerawang mengingat peristiwa menyenangkan di koridor sore ini. "Kejadian yang mampu membuat jantungku benar-benar nyaris terhenti seketika. Tapi, anehnya aku merasa sangat senang karenanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan ini yang membuatku ingin terus bertahan hidup lebih lama, dan itu tentu tidak akan terwujud kalau aku terus mempertahankan organ vital bobrok seperti yang selama ini kulakukan. Aku yakin kebahagiaan ini memang milikku, Draco."

"Aku masih saja tidak mengerti."

"Sudah pasti kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau belum pernah merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya," balas Madeline sambil melempar senyum sinis. "Cinta adalah suatu keindahan yang layak dipertahankan. Aku patut mendapatkan itu."

Kedua alis mata Draco terangkat. Sepupunya ini telah jatuh cinta. Pantas saja dia jadi aneh begini, pikir Draco, paham. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Siapa pemuda beruntung yang ditaksir Madie? Mendadak perasaan Draco jadi tidak enak. Dia teringat siapa yang bersama Madeline di koridor tadi.

"Madie, kumohon jangan katakan kalau… Ini tidak benar kan? Katakan kalau dugaanku salah!" kata Draco, meremas kedua pundak Madeline kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau menyakitiku!" pinta Madeline, berusaha berontak.

Namun, Draco mengabaikan permintaan Madeline. Bahkan, sekarang dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Madeline dan terus memaksa sepupunya itu agar mengaku siapa pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Kau benar," ujar Madeline lirih. "Dia Harry Potter."

"Kau bohong…"

"Tidak! Itu benar!" tukas Madeline tidak sabar. "Belum pernah aku merasa begitu menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupku dan kali ini aku sudah tahu apa yang selama ini kuinginkan. Aku menginginkannya. Aku sangat menginginkan Harry! Karena itulah aku harus mendapatkannya. Dia sudah membuatku sangat tergila-gila. Harry harus menjadi milikku! Kau dengar itu, Draco!"

Sontak, Draco terhenyak. Pengakuan Madeline ini jauh lebih ampuh dari sekedar mantra Impedimenta untuk bisa menghantam tepat di dada Draco. Dia sangat terpukul. Madeline tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Potter. Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Lebih dari itu, jatuh cinta pada Potter adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, pikir Draco bimbang. Di satu sisi, dia ingin sekali melindungi Madeline dan kembali _meluruskan _jalan pikiran sepupunya itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia harus mengambil resiko akan melukai hati Madeline jika dia terang-terangan tidak merestui hubungan khusus terlarang ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" kata Madeline enteng. "Untuk yang satu ini, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri. Kau tak usah ikut campur!"

Seruan bernada keras ini terus melekat di otak Draco sampai dengan malam hari ini. Saat dimana Zabini (yang terlihat sangat keren dengan tuxedonya) menunggu Madeline turun dengan perasaan campur aduk dan juga murid-murid Slytherin lain yang penasaran ingin segera melihat penampilan salah seorang gadis terpopuler di asrama mereka, Draco malah merasa menyesal sudah mengizinkan Madeline pergi ke pesta. Madie pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menemui Potter di sana, pikir Draco risau. Mana mungkin aku cuma diam saja sementara Madie sedang melakukan kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Aku harus mencegahnya pergi!

Suara decak kagum dan bisik-bisik iri yang memenuhi penjuru ruangan seketika menyadarkan Draco dari kegundahannya, dan saat Draco mendongak, dia menemukan seorang putri jelita sedang berdiri anggun di anak tangga teratas. Sepertinya Madeline sudah berdandan habis-habisan sepanjang sore ini dan hasil yang didapat sangat memuaskan. Gaun _tube dress_ putihnya memamerkan kedua belah lengan mulus seputih susu. Rambutnya yang digulung ke atas dan ditata membentuk gelungan mungil semakin menambah daya pikat gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan kalung batu _Ruby _dan sepasang anting emas putih yang melekat di tubuh Madeline, benar-benar perpaduan yang cocok. Pendeknya, penampilan Madeline malam ini mampu membuat banyak kepala enggan berpaling darinya. Tapi, tentu mereka semua tidak tahu kalau Madeline sengaja berdandan maksimal bukan dengan tujuan untuk menyenangkan hati Zabini. Hanya Draco yang tahu untuk siapa Madeline berdandan secantik mungkin malam ini.

Entah mengapa, Draco malah sebal alih-alih bangga melihat sepupunya tampil secantik ini. Sekarang dia jadi tak punya alasan masuk akal untuk melarang Madeline pergi ke pesta. Draco tak mungkin bisa menjelaskan pada Zabini tentang apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran dan mencabut izinnya atas Madeline. Bagaimana bisa Draco menerangkan kepada semua orang kenapa Madeline tidak boleh pergi ke manapun malam ini padahal sepupunya itu tampak sangat siap berpesta. Karena Madeline sedang jatuh cinta kepada Potter? Bisa-bisa Draco ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh seisi asrama. Dan, dia memilih untuk menancapkan belati ke perutnya sendiri daripada harus membongkar aib memalukan ini.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Madeline," sapa Zabini dengan nada bermanis-manis, sementara matanya terus terpancang menjelajahi bagian tubuh Madeline yang terbuka.

"Terima kasih, Blaise," sahut Madeline, senyumnya semakin mengembang saat Zabini mencium punggung tangannya dengan hati-hati seolah takut sentuhan bibir akan mampu menggores tangan halus itu. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah Draco, mendadak muncul di antara kedua orang itu.

Baik Madeline maupun Zabini terlihat sama sekali tidak senang mendapat gangguan ini.

"Kupikir aku sudah mendapatkan izin, Malfoy," tukas Zabini dengan nada sopan, menyamarkan kegusarannya.

"Kau benar," jawab Draco acuh, tangannya menarik lengan Madeline. "Aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata dengan sepupuku sebentar."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Draco menyeret Madeline menjauh. Sepanjang lorong, mereka berdua saling mendiamkan, meski Draco merasa kalau Madeline sedang berancang-ancang meluncurkan kutukan bersin-berasap jika kesabarannya habis.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tuntut Madeline ketus, setelah Draco menemukan tempat yang sepi di pojok ruangan. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Draco. Kami bisa terlambat datang ke pesta."

"Jangan pergi, Madie!"

Madeline merengut, kedua matanya menyipit.

"Setidaknya jangan pergi dengan pakaian terbuka begini. Kau bisa mengundang pemuda kurang ajar menggerayangimu…"

"Kalau seperti ini yang kau maksud dengan pakaian terbuka, kau membuatku geli!" sentak Madeline berang, berkacak pinggang. "Jangan katakan kalau kau belum pernah melihat yang jauh lebih terbuka dari ini atau Pansy akan menghajar pantatmu!"

"Kita sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu…"

"Biarkan saja aku!" bentak Madeline, melotot. "Aku berhak atas tubuhku sendiri, oke?!"

Kalimat ini membuat Draco terperanjat. _Berhak atas tubuh sendiri?_ Terdengar hampir sama artinya dengan kalimat _aku bebas memberikan tubuhku untuk siapa saja_ di pikiran Draco.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku melarangmu pergi dengan Zabini atau pemuda manapun selama-lamanya!"

"Kau bukan menteri sihir, jadi kau tidak punya kekuasaan atas diriku," seloroh Madeline mantap. "Jangan sok suci, Draco. Semua orang tahu bagaimana prestasimu selama ini. Sudah berapa orang gadis yang jadi korbanmu? Belasan? Puluhan?"

Rahang Draco terkatup rapat, geram. Apalagi sekarang Madeline jelas-jelas menentangnya. Dia hanya berusaha melindungi Madeline seperti biasa, tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak juga mau mengerti.

"Aku bosan hidup dalam kekanganmu! Kau hanya sepupuku, bukan ayahku! Aku memang tak punya ayah, tapi bukan berarti aku mengijinkanmu menggantikan posisinya," ujar Madeline sambil mendorong Draco menjauh. "Berhentilah mengurusi hidupku! Uruslah dirimu sendiri!"

Setelah mengatakan pernyataan menyakitkan hati ini, Madeline melangkah maju, namun Draco menghadangnya. Tentu saja Draco tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan sepupunya itu pergi semudah ini.

"Menyingkirlah, Draco!"

Draco bergeming, bahkan semakin nekat menghalangi jalan Madeline dengan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri setiap kali gadis itu berusaha menerobos hadangannya.

"Kau akan sangat menyesal, Madie."

"Masa?" kata Madeline setengah mengejek, sementara itu tangan kanannya meraih tongkat sihir. "Impedimenta!"

Seketika tubuh Draco terhempas, jatuh menyusur lantai. Saat dia mencoba bangkit, Madeline sudah lewat di sampingnya tanpa berpaling. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tak peduli lagi pada Draco.

Rupanya dia sudah berani memberontak, pikir Draco geram. Lekas-lekas, Draco meraih tongkat sihirnya sendiri dari dalam saku jubah. Dia harus menghentikan Madeline dengan segala cara.

"Petrificus…"

"Aguamenti!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Madeline berbalik dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Draco yang masih belum sempat bangkit dari lantai. Semburan air dingin langsung menyemprot wajah Draco tanpa ampun, membuatnya megap-megap.

"Kuperingatkan kau, aku tidak sedang main-main!" ujar Madeline sambil menyelipkan tongkatnya di balik gaun pestanya. Ekspresinya campuran geli dan menyesal. Tapi, tampaknya dia tidak berkeinginan untuk minta maaf pada Draco. Kali ini Madeline sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sudah membuat wajah dan rambut Draco basah kuyup.

Yang bisa dilakukan Draco sekarang hanyalah mengumpat-umpat, kesal bukan main. Dengan agak terhuyung, Draco bangkit. Tapi, dia terlambat. Madeline sudah pergi bersama Zabini dengan diiringi tatapan kagum dari anak-anak Slytherin lain. Draco tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Zabini (yang terlihat begitu bangga bisa bergandengan dengan Madeline) saat ini, yang jelas dia harus tahu kalau tujuan Madeline pergi ke pesta bukanlah untuk mendampinginya. Gadis itu ingin menemui Potter! batin Draco geram. Aku tak bisa diam saja di sini. Aku harus menghentikan Madie. Mau tak mau, aku juga harus ikut pergi ke pesta itu walau tanpa undangan.

Mengabaikan resiko yang akan didapatnya nanti, Draco bergegas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari asrama Slytherin dan menyusuri lorong demi lorong untuk membuntuti Madeline dan Zabini.

_PS: Sampai dengan detik ini aku masih penasaran apa yang bikin Draco nekat menyusup ke pesta Slughorn. Menurutku alasannya sama sekali engga jelas. Ada yang bisa jelasin? tersenyum simpul mode on Karena itu, celah ini aku manfaatin. Anggap aja Draco nekat menyelundup ke pesta gara-gara pengen ngelindungin Madie. Masuk akal ga? nyengir jahil mode on _


	10. Chapter 10

Fiuuuh

_Fiuuuh. Akhirnya selesai juga bab ini. Salah satu bab paling sulit yang pernah aku buat kalo aku boleh bilang begitu. Karena idenya baru datang pada saat-saat terakhir dan aku bikinnya di bawah tekanan. Gimana engga kalo pas lagi enak-enak nulis malah digangguin ama adekku. cari2 sapu lidi buat nabokin adek tercayang_

_Ya udahlah. Yang penting FF ini udah kelar n aku ga terlalu kecewa ama hasil akhirnya. Mungkin ada sedikit penurunan kualitas (karena emosiku udah tersedot abis), but I hope you'll enjoy it. Salah satu ciri khas dari FFku adalah aku memanfaatkan celah-celah yang ditinggalkan ama Master JK Rowling dan POV berbeda dari versi asli (yang mayoritas pake POV Harry). Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes kenapa pesta Slughorn ga mirip ama versi aslinya, jawabannya ya… coz aku engga mau mengutip kata perkata dari buku aslinya. Oke? Peace!_

**Bab 10**

**Beberapa menit kemudian, di depan kantor Slughorn,**

"Kukira datang sedikit terlambat tidak akan masalah. Slughorn pasti akan tetap senang dengan kehadiran kita, Madeline."

Madeline menatap Zabini dan memberinya senyum hambar sekilas. Bukan, bukan keterlambatan mereka yang membuat gadis itu gugup luar biasa. Dia hanya gelisah menantikan bagaimana reaksi Harry ketika mereka bertemu nanti. Apakah Harry akan senang melihat penampilanku atau malah sebal sama seperti Draco? Madeline terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jika dia bisa membuat Harry terpesona, maka perjuangannya berdandan seharian ini tidak akan sia-sia. Jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Madeline sudah punya solusi jitu untuk mengatasinya. Solusi yang dipesannya dari toko Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, sebotol minuman mead bercampur ramuan Amortentia.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Zabini, membuyarkan lamunan Madeline.

"A… sudah. Aku sudah siap," balas Madeline tergagap. Tentu saja dia sudah sangat siap. Dia bahkan tak takut untuk menerobos masuk andai pintu itu terkunci rapat untuknya. Dia harus masuk. Dia harus menemui Harry.

"Baiklah," kata Zabini, menarik nafas panjang seraya memandangi lekat-lekat pintu masuk kantor Slughorn seolah pintu itu bisa meledak seketika jika dia nekat membukanya. Seperti juga Madeline, Zabini tegang sekali malam ini. Mengingat banyak orang penting yang diundang, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga ketegangannya ini tidak membuat dirinya bertingkah konyol di luar sadar.

Nampaknya pesta Slughorn tidak mau menunggu sampai mereka berdua selesai membenahi kegugupan masing-masing, karena pintu itu segera terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika pasangan Madeline-Zabini sudah semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Pemandangan sebuah pesta yang sungguh meriah segera tersaji di hadapan mereka. Semua undangan mengenakan gaun dan jubah pesta terbaik mereka dengan dilengkapi pernik aksesori berkilauan, dan tampak sedang asyik mengobrolkan banyak hal mengenai diri mereka sendiri. Mendadak belasan peri rumah bermunculan dari sela-sela kaki para tamu dengan menyunggi nampan-nampan perak berisi beraneka kue-kue lezat. Zabini buru-buru menarik lengan Madeline sebelum sepasang peri rumah yang sedang kerepotan menggotong nampan berat berisi kue Krim Stroberi menubruk lututnya. Serbuk warna-warni berpendar yang menghujani kepalanya refleks membuat Madeline mendongak dan ternganga. Di atas sana, gumpalan-gumpalan bola bercahaya yang masing-masing berisi seorang peri kecil di dalamnya terbang memenuhi langit-langit sembari menebarkan butiran pasir berkilau mirip potongan confetti ekstra-halus di atas kepala setiap tamu.

"Pesta ini indah sekali, Blaise," bisik Madeline, berusaha mengalahkan suara musik mandolin dan suara gelak tawa tamu-tamu di sekeliling mereka. "Aku sangat senang kau mengajakku, sungguh!"

"Untukmu, Madeline, tak ada hal yang tak mungkin kulakukan," kata Zabini, balas berbisik.

"Oya? Lalu jika aku memintamu menjauhkan tanganmu dariku sebelum aku mengutukmu jadi patung es, apakah kau juga akan bersedia melakukannya?" gumam Madeline selirih mungkin.

Sekarang dia merenungi kebenaran kata-kata Draco tadi. Gaun yang sedikit terbuka memang menarik tangan-tangan usil untuk menjamahnya. Mau tak mau, Madeline menyesali mengapa dia bisa terjebak di dalam pesta bersama pemuda mesum macam Zabini. Sejak tadi Zabini tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Madeline, dan ini membuat Madeline risih.

Zabini yang sedang mengagumi lampu kristal mewah yang tergantung di tengah ruangan tidak mendengar gumaman kesal Madeline, bahkan diam saja saat Madeline berhasil melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pinggang gadis itu.

"Blaise! Senang melihatmu disini!" seloroh Slughorn yang tiba-tiba menyeruak muncul di antara sepasang penyihir wanita bertopi lebar, mengagetkan baik Madeline maupun Zabini.

"Malam, Professor! Suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi bagian dari pesta luar biasa anda," kata Zabini, berusaha menjilat.

Slughorn yang nampaknya sudah dalam pengaruh alkohol terkekeh, membusungkan perutnya yang sebesar galon air minum dan menepuk bahu Zabini hangat.

"Tak masalah, nak! Nikmati malam ini sepuasmu! Dan…" Slughorn mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Zabini ke Madeline yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Harry. "…siapa gadis cantik yang kau ajak ini, Blaise? Pacarmu?"

Madeline tersentak dan memberi Slughorn senyuman salah tingkah. Sementara itu bibir Zabini menyunggingkan seulas senyuman bangga. Tanpa ragu lagi dia merangkul bahu Madeline (tak sadar kalau Madeline mendelik kaget) dan mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

"Begitulah, Sir! Kami belum lama berhubungan. Saya bahkan belum sempat mengenalkan dia pada orangtua saya."

"A… apa?!" desis Madeline, menggemeretakkan giginya karena geram. Namun dia bisa menyamarkan amarahnya dan mengubahnya menjadi senyum gemas saat Slughorn mengamati penampilannya dengan maksud menilai keserasian mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua memang sangat serasi. Kuucapkan selamat!" cetus Slughorn sambil mengangkat piala berisi meadnya tinggi-tinggi.

Zabini meraih segelas Whisky Api dari atas nampan berjalan yang baru saja lewat di antara mereka dan bersulang dengan Slughorn. Di sisi lain, Madeline menggenggam tinjunya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menjejalkan tinju itu ke wajah Zabini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu, nak?"

Madeline mendongak, agak terkejut. Rupanya pertanyaan Slughorn ini ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Err… Madeline…" jawab Madeline ragu. Dia telah mendengar kabar bahwa Slughorn tidak senang dengan anak-anak para pelahap maut dan dia berasumsi kalau guru Ramuan itu tentu akan segera mendepaknya dari pesta setelah mengetahui siapa nama belakangnya.

"Madeline?"

Dahi Slughorn berkerut, seperti sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Madeline menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan karena panik. Dari ekspresi heran yang ditunjukkan Slughorn, tampaknya dia pernah mendengar nama ini entah dimana.

"Siapa nama belakangmu, nak?" desak Slughorn dengan nada lembut namun terdengar seperti bunyi halilintar di telinga Madeline.

"Madeline Equinox," sahut Zabini tiba-tiba.

Spontan Madeline dan Slughorn menoleh ke arahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakan Madeline saat ini. Zabini berani membohongi Slughorn? Pasti dia punya alasan tertentu melakukan ini, kan?

"Ya, Sir, namanya Madeline Equinox. Ayahnya berasal dari Swedia dan ibunya asli Inggris," bual Zabini sambil merangkul Madeline mesra. "Betul kan, sayang?"

Kali ini alih-alih menampar Zabini dengan nampan perak tebal, Madeline justru mengangguk mengiyakan dan memberi Sluhorn senyum termanisnya.

"Ayahmu dari Swedia? Well, memang namamu terdengar agak mirip nama orang dari daratan Skandinavia. Semula aku kira kau dari Norwegia, nak," tutur Slughorn sambil menghirup minumannya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Blaise!" bisik Madeline lega dan buru-buru menambahkan saat Zabini balas memandanginya dengan sorot penuh kemenangan, "Tapi ini bukan berarti aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Suara cegukan Slughorn membuat Zabini tidak jadi memprotes perkataan Madeline tadi. Apalagi ketika Slughorn tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya bertemu Menteri Sihir. Bertemu Menteri Sihir adalah alasan utama Zabini datang ke pesta dan tentu saja dia tidak akan membuang kesempatan langka ini. Zabini sudah merasa girang tak karuan saat mencoba menggandeng tangan Madeline dan hanya bisa meraih angin. Madeline sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Gadis itu sudah menghilang tertelan kerumunan orang.

"Maaf, Sir," kata Madeline sesopan mungkin saat tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan seorang penyihir berjenggot lebat dan buru-buru kabur sebelum penyihir tadi sempat berkomentar macam-macam.

Dalam hatinya, Madeline berulangkali merutuk. Di mana Harry? Siapa gadis yang bersamanya malam ini? Madeline belum bisa merasa tenang sebelum kedua pertanyaan ini terjawab. Sayangnya sejak tadi dia belum juga menemukan orang yang menjadi alasannya datang ke kemari.

Sementara suasana pesta semakin ramai saja. Banyak dari tamu undangan berdiri bergerombol memblokade jalan dan menyebabkan Madeline harus sudah payah menerobosnya. Kepulan asap pipa rokok menambah pengap dan sesak dalam ruangan itu. Jika saja jantung Madeline masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin dia sudah jatuh pingsan detik ini juga. Untung saja dia membuat pilihan tepat dengan menegak ramuan Cardiogranolus. Ini membuat Madeline merasa sanggup menjelajahi seluruh ruangan semalaman nonstop.

"Aww…!" pekik Madeline tertahan.

Mendadak seseorang menabraknya dari arah belakang. Baik Madeline maupun penabraknya sama-sama terkejut saat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau lagi?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Granger!" balas Medeline dengan suara bernada cemooh. "Heran! Kenapa aku selalu ditakdirkan bertabrakan denganmu? Kaya orang kurang kerjaan saja."

Hermione mendelik kaget. Dia sedikit bingung mengapa mendadak sikap Madeline berubah drastis begini. Pada pertemuan mereka yang sudah-sudah biasanya gadis Slytherin itu bisa sedikit lebih sopan padanya. Paling tidak Madeline tak pernah mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari bawah ke atas dengan sorot menghina seperti apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku sedang menghindari seseorang…"

"McLaggen ya?" potong Madeline sinis. "Kupikir sudah seharusnya kau menyesal kenapa tidak mengajak orang yang benar-benar ingin kau ajak ke pesta ini. Si kumuh Weasley memang lebih layak untukmu dibandingkan semua cowo yang ada di asramamu, Granger. Kau tak perlu gengsi mengakuinya."

"Tutup mulutmu, Lestrange!" bentak Hermione berang. "Jangan pernah katakan hal buruk tentang Ron!"

Madeline memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum puas melihat kemarahan Hermione. Di sisi lain, Hermione sungguh tak menyangka kalau gadis di hadapannya ini ternyata mampu berkata kasar seperti ini. Dia pasti sudah tertular pengaruh buruk dari Malfoy, pikir Hermione, berusaha logis.

"Jangan marah, Granger! Justru aku ingin memberimu selamat. Kalian memang pasangan paling serasi, menurutku," kilah Madeline sambil menyipitkan mata. "Sudah tentu tidak ada yang lebih cocok selain percampuran antara darah pengkhianat dengan darah lumpur. Sudah pasti akan menghasilkan generasi penyihir bermutu rendah sama seperti orangtuanya."

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, Lestrange!"

Tangan kanan Hermione sudah melayang untuk menampar pipi Madeline ketika tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya. Ini pasti bukan mantra pembeku, pikir Hermione sesaat sebelum kepalanya benar-benar terasa kosong. Mantra pembeku tidak mungkin bisa membuat tangannya turun dengan sendirinya sementara kesadarannya terbang melayang-layang entah ke mana.

"Kau kenapa, Granger?" tanya Madeline keheranan. Semula dia menganggap kalau Hermione akan menempelengnya sekeras mungkin atas ketidaksopanan ini, tapi yang terjadi justru Hermione malah bengong selama beberapa menit.

"Ap… apa yang kulakukan tadi?" tanya Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kening Madeline berkerut-kerut, semakin kebingungan.

"Kupikir kau akan menamparku," balas Madeline jujur.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau ini sudah linglung atau kepalamu baru saja terhantam sesuatu yang kasat mata, Granger?" cetus Madeline polos tanpa ada maksud untuk mencela Hermione. "Kau benar-benar aneh!"

Hermione hanya memberi Madeline tatapan hampa dan ini membuat Madeline merasa ada hal tak beres yang sedang terjadi. Namun apapun itu, Madeline memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Dimana Harry?" desak Madeline ketus.

Dengan gerakan kaku bak robot, Hermione menunjuk ke suatu arah. Untuk sepersekian detik Madeline ragu-ragu dan hanya mencermati ekspresi kosong Hermione.

"Kau bohong, Granger!" kata Madeline mantap selang beberapa menit kemudian. "Aku tahu kau mencoba menyesatkanku. Harry tidak ada di sana. Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi dan kau malah menunjukkan arah yang salah padaku. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau semua darah lumpur adalah penipu busuk menjijikan!"

Setelah mengatakan perkataan kejam ini, Madeline membalikkan badan dan bergegas berjalan menuju ke arah berlawanan dengan arah yang sudah ditunjukkan Hermione tadi.

Sementara itu, di koridor atas, Draco mendesah menyadari kegagalannya. Kutukan Imperiusnya tadi berhasil mengendalikan Hermione namun dia gagal mengelabui Madeline.

Ketika melihat sepupunya itu hendak ditampar oleh Hermione Granger, gadis rendahan kelahiran Muggle, serta merta Draco mengambil tindakan. Ide mengelabui Madeline dengan memanfaatkan Hermione melintas setelah dia berhasil melancarkan Kutukan Imperius, namun sayang sekali rencana Draco tidak berjalan mulus. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kemampuan Legilimens yang dimiliki Madeline. Sudah tentu Madie mampu membaca arah pikiran Hermione yang sedang berada di bawah kendaliku dan segera tahu kalau dia sudah dibohongi, pikir Draco geram. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah menyusahkanku saja!

Suara kucing mengeong pelan sontak mengagetkan Draco. Apalagi saat menemukan Ms.Norris yang sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata berkilat-kilat tajam. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja binatang peliharaan Filch itu sudah berada dekat sekali dengan kaki Draco, bahkan sedang memamerkan taring-taring kecilnya yang tajam.

"Hei, kau! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" hardik seseorang.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Draco untuk menyadari bahwa Filch sudah memergokinya. Tahu-tahu saja pria penjaga sekolah itu telah menyeretnya ke depan Slughorn dan beberapa orang tamunya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Draco untuk memberi penjelasan.

Draco tak hanya merasa sangat malu, dia juga sangat marah. Marah kepada Madeline yang sudah memaksanya berbuat nekat begini, kepada dirinya sendiri yang begitu ingin melindungi sepupunya yang sedang dibodohi cinta monyet, kepada Filch yang memang pada dasarnya sangat memuakkan dan kepada semua orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi. Amarahnya tidak akan bisa segera mereda saat dia menemukan orang yang menjadi sumber dari segala masalah ini sedang bersama Slughorn sekarang. Biang onar itu adalah Harry Potter.

Dengan langkah tergesa Madeline menyeruak keluar dari kantor Slughorn. Malam yang benar-benar menyebalkan! pikirnya kesal. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan apa yang menimpanya malam ini. Coba saja pikirkan! Seharian penuh dia menghabiskan waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri demi menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta Slughorn, berjam-jam memilih gaun dan juga berdandan habis-habisan, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Tidak ada! Harapannya untuk menjadi tamu undangan yang tercantik hancur sudah saat menyadari siapa gadis yang lebih menarik perhatian di pesta malam ini, Luna Lovegood. Siapa sih orang bodoh yang mau datang ke pesta natal dengan gaun berkelip-kelip mirip lampu disko selain Lovegood? batin Madeline semakin kesal. Tapi herannya mengapa semua orang justru menatapnya dengan sorot kagum yang berlebihan seolah-olah dia seorang mahabintang? Gadis sinting itu harus sadar kalau orang-orang tidak mengagumi kehebatan penampilannya. Mereka lebih memperhatikan kehadirannya karena dia datang bersama Harry. Ya, aku yakin begitu!

"Jauhi Harry, Lovegood! Dia milikku!" desis Madeline geram.

Namun sayangnya, kesabaran Madeline sudah habis sebelum harapannya terkabul. Dan itu terjadi tepatnya setelah dia melihat Draco diseret Filch di depan ratusan pasang mata. Sangat memalukan! Sepupunya itu pasti nekat menyusup ke pesta untuk memata-matainya. Amarah Madeline berubah menjadi rasa malu tak tertahankan dan membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang pergi menyelinap sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Harry dan beberapa tamu yang sedang ngobrol bersama Slughorn. Sejak tadi Madeline memang hanya berani mengawasi gerak-gerik Harry dan Luna dari kejauhan.

"Madeline, aku mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Zabini, terengah-engah.

Sayangnya Zabini tidak tahu kalau saat ini Madeline benar-benar sudah hampir lepas kendali. Dia malah nekat mencegat gadis itu bahkan mengajaknya berdansa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa dan aku tidak mau," tolak Madeline tegas. "Perasaanku sedang tidak enak saat ini."

Tapi Zabini mengabaikan kekesalan Madeline dan memaksanya berdansa walau gadis itu berusaha berontak. Kesabaran Madeline benar-benar diuji saat Zabini berusaha menciumnya di bawah Mistletoe. Untuk pemuda kurang ajar dan tak tahu diri semacam ini, Madeline memang perlu memberi sedikit pelajaran untuknya.

"Kau tahu, Blaise, kau sungguh membuatku muak!" desis Madeline dengan seringai di wajahnya yang cantik sebelum menghantamkan lututnya sekuat mungkin ke tengah selangkangan Zabini. "Rasakan ini!"

Zabini memekik tertahan dan jatuh berlutut. Wajahnya merah padam menahan sakit, sementara Madeline sudah bergegas pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ada keinginan untuk menoleh lagi.

"Sekarang aku harus mencari kemana Harry pergi," gumam Madeline sesaat setelah meninggalkan hangar-bingar pesta. "Tadi aku melihatnya keluar tak lama setelah Snape membawa Draco pergi. Kalau saja Blaise tidak menghalangiku pasti aku masih bisa membuntuti Harry."

Madeline mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Suara keramaian pesta Slughorn yang masih terdengar telah menyamarkan suara langkah kaki atau suara apapun di sana. Dengan langkah perlahan Madeline menyusuri koridor sambil berusaha menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Suara langkah yang berat dan mantap. Madeline tak tahu apa yang menggerakkan dirinya untuk segera bersembunyi di balik salah satu pajangan baju zirah yang berderet di sepanjang koridor. Pilihan untuk menuruti kata hati ini rupanya memang tepat, karena yang datang bukan Harry melainkan Snape. Untung saja Madeline masih sempat menahan nafas dan memblokir semua hal dalam kepalanya saat Snape berjalan melewati tempat persembunyiannya. Kepala asrama Slytherin itu lewat tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Madeline baru keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah merasa keadaan telah benar-benar aman.

Madeline menghela nafas lega. Kini dia tahu kemana Harry pergi. Jika dugaannya betul, bahwa Harry sedang berusaha mengikuti Snape dan Draco, maka Harry pastilah pergi ke arah dari mana Snape datang. Dan Madeline yakin sekali kalau Harry pasti belum kembali dari sana.

_Apa yang sedang Malfoy rencanakan? Kenapa dia menolak tawaran Snape?_

Terdengar suara-suara lirih yang biasa muncul di kepala Madeline saat dia berusaha menelusup ke dalam pikiran orang lain. Suara yang berasal dari alam pikir Harry ini menuntunnya ke ujung koridor dan membuat gadis itu yakin betul kalau Harry masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berada.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Harry! Aku sangat ingin menemuimu," harap Madeline, mempercepat langkahnya.

Benar saja. Harry memang ada di ujung koridor. Dia sedang melipat sesuatu yang bentuknya menyerupai selembar jubah dan dari ekspresi yang terlihat menunjukkan kalau Harry sedang mencoba berpikir keras.

"Hai Harry!"

Sontak Harry terkejut bukan main, apalagi saat menemukan Madeline sedang menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Madie?" kata Harry gugup. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mencarimu," balas Madeline sambil berjalan semakin mendekat.

Buru-buru Harry menyelipkan jubah gaibnya ke dalam sakunya dan mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Peristiwa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi memang membuatnya semakin curiga dan gelisah tak karuan. Semua terasa aneh. Tingkah laku Malfoy dan juga Snape. Sepertinya mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang.

"Kau… kau cantik sekali malam ini…" kata Harry terbata-bata.

Sesaat setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, justru dia malah gugup menyadari pesona yang dipancarkan gadis di hadapannya ini. Tentu saja. Semua benda yang melekat di tubuh Madeline mulai dari atas sampai ke bawah terlihat begitu cocok untuk gadis itu seakan memang dia dilahirkan untuk mengenakannya. Harry sempat terpukau untuk sesaat, namun dia menyadari kalau tidak seharusnya dia merasa begitu.

"Aku berdandan seharian ini hanya untukmu," tutur Madeline, berputar di tempatnya dengan anggun dan menyibakkan gaunnya seperti seorang putri raja. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Err…"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Harry. Kurasa bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu," kata Madeline, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Harry merasa jengah. Jika ini dibiarkan terus-menerus, bisa-bisa dia kelewat batas. Dia mendorong Madeline menjauh sepelan mungkin dan berusaha tetap terlihat seperti seorang gentleman.

"Maafkan aku, Madie. Kurasa hubungan kita tidak bisa lebih dari sepasang teman saja."

"A… apa? Tapi bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sudah tertarik padaku…"

Kedua mata Madeline terbeliak. Ada nada tersinggung yang kentara dalam suaranya.

"Itu benar. Tapi setelah kurenungkan baik-baik, aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku untukmu. Err… ada seseorang yang sudah memilikinya lebih dulu."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?" tuntut Madeline, mengigit bibirnya.

Harry menarik nafas panjang dan mengatakan dengan mantap, "Tidak. Kurasa tidak…"

Sekarang mata Madeline berkaca-kaca dan dia mulai terisak-isak. Hal ini membuat Harry agak panik. Sungguh dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati Madeline. Dia hanya mencoba untuk berkata jujur. Dalam hati Harry heran kenapa para gadis susah sekali menerima kenyataan menyakitkan. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan penolakan dengan cara sesopan mungkin?

"Begitu ya?" kata Madeline seraya mengusap air matanya. Kini make-upnya mulai luntur dan wajahnya merona kemerahan karena menahan emosi yang belum tersalurkan. "Jadi kau sudah lebih dulu menyukai gadis lain."

Harry menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatakannya dengan nada lembut, "Maafkan aku, Madie. Tapi itulah yang terjadi."

"Dia pasti gadis yang sangat hebat."

Harry membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Dalam benaknya terbayang seorang gadis dengan daya tarik luar biasa. Gadis berambut merah dan punya energi meluap-luap serta tingkah laku yang kerap kali tak terduga. Gadis yang diam-diam selalu mampu mengacaukan konsentrasi dan mengusik perhatian Harry setiap kali mereka berdekatan. Juga senyum manisnya yang selalu membuat dada Harry terasa hangat di musim dingin sekalipun. Sosok gadis perwujudan segala keindahan dunia yang mati-matian berusaha ditolaknya karena dia tak ingin melukai persahabatannya dengan Ron. Gadis hebat itu adalah Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah, aku mengerti, Harry," sahut Madeline lirih. "Aku memang tak layak untukmu…"

"Bukan begitu," balas Harry cepat-cepat."Mungkin kau belum menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan menemukannya. Aku yakin itu."

"Aku tak tahu, Harry," ujar Madeline lirih, air matanya sudah kering dan dia nampak sudah baikan. "Tenggorokanku kering. Kurasa aku ingin minum sesuatu."

Tanpa buang waktu, Harry segera mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan memproduksi gelas dari udara kosong.

"Agua…"

"Tunggu, Harry!" sergah Madeline. "Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih enak daripada sekedar air putih. Ini mead aroma ek terbaik."

Harry memperhatikan botol yang disodorkan Madeline kepadanya.

"Aku mengambilnya dari pesta professor Slughorn. Hanya sebotol tidak akan jadi masalah, kan?" jelas Madeline sambil melambaikan tongkatnya sendiri untuk menciptakan satu gelas lagi dan menuangkan isi botol itu bergantian ke gelasnya dan gelas Harry. "Ini aman, Harry. Kujamin!"

Sudah pasti semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Madeline tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Dengan akting yang sangat meyakinkan, Madeline bisa menunjukkan ekspresi innocent yang benar-benar tak terduga.

Untuk sesaat Harry mencermati mead dalam gelasnya. Tak terlihat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, pikir Harry. Dia berusaha meyakini kalau Madeline tidak mungkin memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam botol itu. Lagipula Madeline bukan Romilda Vane kan? Mustahil gadis itu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai keinginannya.

"Kita bersulang untuk gadis yang kaucintai itu," kata Madeline dengan suara parau.

Harry mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan meadnya setelah melihat Madeline meneguk gelasnya sendiri. Namun Harry tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Madeline hanya berpura-pura meminum meadnya, bahkan dia tak menyadari keampuhan Amortentia dalam mead tersebut akan segera terasa beberapa detik lagi.

Yang ada terjadi pada Harry sesaat kemudian adalah bahwa dia merasakan sensasi hangat dalam tubuhnya disertai emosi campur aduk dalam dadanya. Dan ketika tubuhnya mulai terasa panas terbakar, yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan meluap tak karuan bahwa dia mencintai Madeline setengah mati dan juga bersedia memberikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk bisa bersama gadis itu. Jika cinta semu Harry ini adalah sebuah samudera, maka dapat dikatakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang tenggelam di dalamnya. Dia benar-benar hilang akal dan dilumpuhkan oleh pengaruh dashyat Amortentia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Madie," bisik Harry dengan sorot mata hampa.

Madeline mengangguk puas. Semua rencana berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya. Harry sudah takluk. Pengaruh Amortentia hanya bisa bertahan semalaman (karena Madeline hanya membubuhkan dosis secukupnya ke dalam botol mead tadi), dan ini artinya dia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk _menguasai_ Harry malam ini juga.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh serius menyukaimu dan aku ingin memilikimu."

"Begitu pula denganku," balas Harry spontan.

"Kau tahu, si kembar Weasley pasti tidak pernah menyangka kalau salah satu barang dagangan mereka dapat aku manfaatkan untuk menyakiti adik perempuan kesayangan mereka ketika mereka menjualnya padaku," kata Madeline sambil membelai-belai kedua pipi Harry mesra. "Aku akan segera membuat perhitungan dengan gadis Weasley berengsek itu, Harry. Dan kau pasti akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

_P.S. Ada 3 POV loh! Napa? Coz awalnya aku bingung mau bikin lewat POV sapa. Malah sempet males buat ngelanjutin nulis cerita ini (tanya aja ama Sifa & Regulus). Akhirnya aku paksa2in ngelanjutin (thanx banged buat paksaan dan dorongan dari mereka berdua). POV Madie, Draco ama Harry aku gebet semua. Xixixi. Maruk ya? Moga aja perpaduannya pas dan alur maju mundur yang aku pilih (ga tau napa aku suka ama alur maju mundur) engga bikin bingung yang baca. Amin._

_Dan adegan Madie nendang 'anu'-nya Zabini itu terinspirasi dari kisah pribadiku sendiri. Wekekekek. Ketawa sadis mode on Madie sudah mulai jahat, semakin jahat dan semakin tega. Di chapter berikutnya udah ada duel seru yang menunggu. Perjuangan belum berakhir. Satu chapter lagi dan bakalan tamat. meres keringet mode on_


	11. Chapter 11

Bab 11

**Bab 11**

**Menjelang sore hari, di hutan terlarang,**

Ginny tak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang. Bahkan dia tak tahu kegilaan apa yang mampu menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam hutan terlarang. Gadis itu berjalan menelusuri kerimbunan pohon menjulang dan semak belukar berduri tanpa ada rasa takut. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa takut? Saat ini dia malah tidak mampu merasakan apapun. Hawa lembab yang menyelimuti seluruh penjuru hutan segera menyapa kulit lembutnya. Kegelapan akibat dari cahaya matahari yang terhalang lebatnya pepohonan seharusnya mampu menciutkan langkahnya, namun tidak kali ini. Di dalam kepala Ginny hanya ada kekosongan. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Kaki Ginny menapaki sebuah tanah lapang dengan rerumputan yang hangus di beberapa bagian. Mendadak saja langkahnya terhenti saat dia tiba di tengah-tengah tanah lapang itu. Untuk sejenak Ginny terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tercenung dan kaget bukan main. Kesadarannya akan apa yang sedang terjadi datang bersama sebuah hantaman keras tak kasat mata di kepalanya.

"Di… di mana aku?" tanya Ginny pada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya segera bergaung mengisi kekosongan hutan. "Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

Ginny berputar di tempatnya. Mendongak dan hanya mendapati suasana temaram di sekelilingnya. Langit di atas tempatnya berdiri terblokir rapat oleh pohon-pohon raksasa yang entah berujung atau tidak. Secara naluriah Ginny merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi di sini. Entah bagaimana bisa dia bisa berada di tempat seaneh ini. Bukankah tadi dia sedang berada di perpustakaan dan sibuk mencari bahan untuk tugas Transfigurasi? Hanya itu yang bisa diingatnya sebelum tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di tengah kepungan pepohonan lebat di dalam hutan terlarang. Jauh dari asramanya, dari puri dan dari semua orang. Dia seorang diri sekarang.

"Kebingungan, Weasley?"

Sontak Ginny berbalik ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut saat melihat kelebatan muncul dari balik sebatang pohon Mahoni tua. Dia melihat seorang gadis berpostur tinggi ramping, berkulit putih mulus dengan rambut tergerai sepinggang bak tirai coklat emas sedang menatapnya dengan sorot kedengkian yang teramat sangat.

"Lestrange, kau?"

"Ya," Madeline mengangkat dagunya dan memberi senyuman culas pada gadis saingannya itu. "Aku yang mengundangmu kemari. Sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau kukatakan aku telah memantraimu dengan kutukan Imperius. Well, kau suka tempat ini, kan? Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk kita berdua."

Kutukan Imperius? Jadi itu yang dia lakukan padaku! batin Ginny paham. Untuk sekarang ini dia sedang merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya yang akan segera datang dari seorang Madeline. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak pernah percaya pada putri Bellatrix Lestrange itu. Seorang Slytherin bisa bersikap baik? Pastilah tak lebih dari sekedar akting, begitu pikir Ginny.

"Cocok untuk apa?" tukas Ginny waspada, menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya dan menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat-erat.

"Untuk berbicara empat mata," sahut Madeline, menuding ke arah Ginny dan dirinya sendiri. "Antar sesama wanita."

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu…"

"Oh ya! Kau punya. Tentu saja kau punya, Weasley. Urusan yang sangat penting malah," balas Madeline sambil menyibak poni di dahinya. "Kita berdua punya urusan pribadi yang harus segera diselesaikan saat ini juga. Kalau tidak, maka kujamin salah seorang dari kita tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang di hari-hari berikutnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Kali ini mata Madeline terpancang tajam pada mata Ginny, mengirimkan tatapan menusuk yang benar-benar menyiratkan harapan bahwa dia ingin sekali bisa melihat Ginny mati menderita. Sorot liar dan keji, begitulah yang dirasakan Ginny sekarang. Dengan airmuka seperti ini, Madeline Lestrange seolah-olah telah menjelma menjadi sosok perwujudan boneka Barbie yang kerasukan iblis. Namun alih-alih merasa takut, Ginny justru semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi walau dia merasa jiwanya sedang terancam.

"Kau tahu betul apa yang sedang kita bicarakan, gadis tolol tak berguna!"

Genggaman Ginny pada tongkatnya semakin erat. Bentakan berisi kata-kata menyakitkan dari Madeline ini menunjukkan kalau gadis itu tidak main-main.

"Ini tentang Harry," sambung Madeline, beringsut dari batang pohon tempatnya bersandar dan berjalan menghampiri Ginny. "Jauhi dia! Dia sudah jadi milikku sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginny kebingungan. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Harry, kan?"

"Untuk saat ini memang itu yang sedang terjadi. Tapi bagaimana dengan beberapa bulan lagi? Tepatnya pada pertandingan terakhir Quidditch, aku sangat yakin hubungan kalian tidak akan sama seperti sekarang."

"Tunggu!" Ginny mengangkat salah satu tangannya, menghentikan langkah Madeline. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Lestange. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat dugaan konyol seperti itu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ampas teh telah menunjukkannya dengan jelas sekali padaku."

Ginny melongo. Lestrange pasti sudah benar-benar gila, pikir Ginny. Bagaimana bisa dia menarik kesimpulan hanya dari ampas teh? Hal ini membuat Ginny semakin meyakini kalau kebanyakan orang yang mampu meramal punya susunan otak yang kacau balau akibat dijejali prediksi-prediksi masa depan yang tidak jelas. Professor Trelewney adalah salah satu buktinya.

"Jadi kau membenciku hanya gara-gara 'penerawangan' dari ampas teh?"

Dahi Madeline berkerut-kerut. Sesaat kemudian dia berkacak pinggang dan tampak semakin tidak senang.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak gila, Weasley," seloroh Madeline geram. "Aku punya alasan kuat mengapa aku harus membencimu. Bahkan aku sampai kesulitan menemukan hal yang bisa membuatku menyukaimu, dibandingkan dengan hal yang membuatku muak padamu."

Ekspresi Ginny mengeras. Dadanya mulai panas dan tangannya mulai gatal ingin mencakar wajah Madeline.

"Katakan apa alasanmu membenciku?" tanya Ginny dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah.

"Baik," kata Madeline sambil berjengit seolah-olah sedang menahan diri agar tidak muntah. "Katakan apa aku harus tidak membencimu kalau ternyata kaulah yang akan menjadi istri Harry, bukan aku!"

Mata Ginny terbeliak. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. Bahkan ada sebuah kekuatan aneh yang mendadak datang, mencengkram, dan menguasai dirinya. Sebuah kekuatan yang mampu membangkitkan perasaan bahagia sekaligus ragu bercampur aduk menjadi satu seakan dalam alam bawah sadarnya memang itulah yang dia inginkan. Ginny tahu kalau selama ini masih ada setitik rasa untuk Harry, namun dia ragu apakah rasa itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum belaka, bukan cinta. Lagipula dia sudah punya Dean dan belum berniat untuk memutuskan pemuda itu.

Untuk sekian detik, Ginny mencermati ekspresi liar Madeline dan beranggapan kalau gadis itu tidak sedang mengatakan sebuah omong kosong. Walau begitu perkataannya ini sulit dipercaya.

"Ini agak tak masuk akal…" gumam Ginny lirih.

"Well, kurasa kita sependapat," sambut Madeline, tersenyum sinis. "Apalagi mengingat dirimu yang hanya seorang gadis kotor lusuh dari keluarga kumuh, sudah pasti kalian bukanlah pasangan yang tepat."

"Jangan bawa-bawa keluargaku, Lestrange!" bentak Ginny semakin kehabisan kesabaran. "Seolah keluargamu jauh lebih baik dari keluargaku saja. Jangan lupakan penyebab mengapa ibumu disekap di Azkaban. Keluargamu sendiri tak lebih dari kumpulan para pembunuh berdarah dingin!"

Madeline mengibaskan tangan acuh. Ekspresinya dingin seolah Ginny hanya meneriakkan kata-kata tak berarti yang larut dalam hembusan angin sebelum sampai ke liang telinganya.

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya, Weasley? Bahwa kau akan menjadi Mrs.Potter yang terhormat suatu hari? Dan kalian akan punya 3 orang anak nantinya?"

"Aku tak peduli apapun ceritamu, pembual!" sentak Ginny gusar.

"Aku melihatnya di garis tangan Harry semalam," sambung Madeline mengabaikan penolakan Ginny, sesaat kemudian matanya melebar. "Oh, kau tentu tak tahu apa yang kami lakukan semalaman. Malam yang luar biasa kalau boleh kubilang. Harry punya tubuh yang bagus dan kami menghabiskan waktu hanya berduaan saja di sebuah tempat yang sangat romantis. Sungguh menyenangkan, Weasley! Aku bahkan berharap kau ada di sana untuk menonton kami. Jujur, aku ingin tahu apa reaksimu."

Kali ini Madeline terkikik menyebalkan. Sementara Ginny menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha berpikir logis kalau Madeline hanya mencoba memprovokasi dirinya. Entah apa yang membuat dada Ginny terasa sakit sekali seakan ada berjuta-juta ngengat yang menyusup masuk dan menggerogotinya secara bersamaan. Tubuh Ginny gemetar menahan marah. Kemarahan tanpa alasan kuat karena sebenarnya dia tak berhak marah. Mau apa Harry dengan Madeline atau gadis lain bukanlah urusannya. Dia bukan pacar Harry, kan? Lalu kenapa dia merasa berhak untuk marah mendengar ini semua?

"Kau menjijikkan!" desis Ginny geram.

Madeline menggeleng, tetap saja tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut kotormu, Weasley! Karena aku sendiri meragukan _kesucianmu_. Bukan aku yang gemar berganti-ganti pacar, kan? Sejak dulu aku selalu setia dengan satu orang, dengan Harry. Sedangkan kau?"

Tangan pemegang tongkat sihir Ginny bergetar hebat di dalam saku jubahnya. Jika satu patah kata hinaan keluar lagi dari mulut Madeline, Ginny tidak bisa menjamin kalau tidak ada kutukan meluncur untuk gadis itu.

"Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau kau adalah gadis murahan yang gampang berpindah dari pelukan satu cowo ke cowo lainnya. Kasihan sekali Harry nanti kalau dia hanya mendapat _sisa_ dari sebuah piala bergilir di Hogwarts," ejek Madeline dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya. "Dasar jalang!"

"Impedimenta!!"

Sontak tubuh Madeline terjengkang dan jatuh menyusur rerumputan berselimut salju sesaat setelah terhantam mantra yang diluncurkan Ginny. Di lain pihak, Ginny berusaha meredam kemarahannya dengan cara menarik nafas panjang berulang kali. Tapi dia tidak sanggup untuk lekas-lekas merasa baikan. Hinaan Madeline terlalu kejam baginya.

"Bagus, Weasley. Lampiaskan kemarahanmu! Serang aku! Serang aku supaya aku bisa menyakitimu dengan alasan membela diri," ujar Madeline sambil mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Ginny menggeleng. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak ingin mereka berdua saling menyakiti hanya karena masalah yang tidak jelas kebenarannya. Mantra yang diluncurkannya tadi hanya untuk membungkam mulut lancang Madeline.

"Aku tidak akan meladenimu!" balas Ginny ketus, berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Godric Gryfindor adalah seorang pemberani tulen. Karena itu jangan biarkan dia malu besar gara-gara seorang penghuni asramanya kabur dari arena pertarungan hanya sesaat sebelum pertarungan dimulai," seloroh Madeline seraya bangkit dan menepis butiran salju yang mengotori jubahnya. "Ayo lawan aku, gadis pengecut!"

Serta merta Ginny berbalik kembali. Dadanya terasa panas terbakar. Kini pilihannya cuma satu, menghadapi ular berbisa ini.

"Aku pengecut? Jelas kau salah alamat, Lestrange!"

"Aodhfin!" teriak Madeline liar.

Seketika itu muncul lidah api putih dari ujung tongkat Madeline dan segera bergerak menyambar tubuh Ginny bagaikan seutas cemeti panas membara.

Untung saja Ginny masih sempat berkelit. Jilatan api putih itu hanya menyerempet sebatang pohon Ek yang berada tepat di belakangnya dan meninggalkan bekas hangus sehitam arang. Di sisa-sisa keterkejutannya Ginny terbelalak dan seketika mengerti apa yang mampu membuat beberapa bagian tanah lapang itu terbakar hangus di udara sedingin ini.

"Mantra ciptaan sendiri, Weasley," terang Madeline santai. "Hasilnya cukup bagus kurasa. Dan akan terlihat jauh lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tidak menghindarinya tadi."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" sahut Ginny geram.

Di luar dugaan, Madeline justru tertawa geli menanggapi perkataan Ginny seakan dia baru saja mendengar sebuah banyolan menggelikan dalam situasi segenting ini.

"Gila? Yang benar saja! Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan apa yang sudah berada di dalam genggamanku. Harry pasti akan menikahiku setelah dia tersadar dari pengaruh Amortentia. Dia tak punya pilihan lain setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku tahu dia punya moralitas tinggi jauh di atas sepupuku ataupun semua cowo di Hogwarts. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menggagalkanku adalah kau! Kau harus pergi, Weasley! Pergi ke alam baka, lebih tepatnya begitu," kata Madeline, menjentikkan tongkatnya. "Ramunas!"

Kilatan kuning terang nyaris menyerempet lutut Ginny kalau saja gadis itu tidak sempat mengelak, dan kemudian terdengar dentuman keras saat sinar itu menghantam seonggok batu besar. Detik berikutnya batu itu melumer dan segera hancur lumat seperti coklat yang meleleh di penggorengan. Bayangkan jika hal yang sama terjadi pada kaki Ginny. Sungguh mantra yang keji!

"Stupefy!"

"Eits, tidak semudah itu, Weasley!" sergah Madeline santai, melambaikan tongkatnya ringan dan berhasil memblokir mantra Ginny. "Incendio!"

Kali ini Ginny bereaksi lebih cepat dari sinar jingga yang sedang melesat ke arahnya. Dia berhasil menangkis kutukan ini. Bahkan berbalik meluncurkan kutukan andalannya, kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar.

Namun Madeline hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk menolak kutukan itu. Alih-alih menggertak, dia justru mencibir.

"Dalam hal mengutuk seseorang, jelas aku jauh lebih berbakat darimu, Weasley. Koleksi mantra kutukanku ada jutaan dan semuanya sudah kupersiapkan khusus untuk merobohkanmu."

"Perlu lebih dari jutaan kutukan untuk bisa menjatuhkanku, Lestrange. Aku tidak selemah dugaanmu," balas Ginny, semakin menantang.

"Erebush!"

Seketika muncul kabut hitam pekat yang langsung menyelubungi tubuh Ginny, menjeratnya erat dan membuat gadis itu susah bernafas. Ginny memekik kesakitan, namun yang terdengar hanya erangan lirih memilukan. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik, menyisakan rasa sakit seakan jutaan jarum sedang beramai-ramai menusuki dagingnya.

"Kau menyerah, Weasley?" tanya Madeline, melangkah setapak demi setapak mendekati Ginny yang sedang berlutut menahan rasa nyeri bukan main di setiap bagian tubuhnya. "Jika kau menurutiku dan bersedia menjauhi Harry untuk selamanya, kau tidak akan menderita begini. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan apa akibatnya kalau berani menolak kemauanku."

Ginny menggeram saat Madeline membungkuk tepat di atasnya, dan wajah mereka tepat saling berhadapan. Sementara sorot mata Madeline mulai menjelajahi setiap senti ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Ginny dan tersenyum puas ketika mata mereka bertemu, Ginny merasa begitu getir saking marahnya. Ditambah lagi saat menyadari sepasang mata hijau jamrud itu berkilau dan sorotnya terasa begitu menusuk hati. Bibir Madeline merekah, menyeringai sadis dan mencibir. Di sisi lain Ginny merasakan dirinya belum pulih benar. Tubuhnya lemas dan agak sulit digerakkan untuk saat ini.

"Untuk kali ini aku meminta dengan segala kerendahan hati…" desis Madeline, ada cemooh dalam nada bicaranya yang terkesan sopan. "…jauhi Harry! Atau aku terpaksa harus berbuat lebih jauh dari ini. Kebetulan di dalam hutan ini ada keluarga besar Acromantula. Tentu mereka akan sangat senang menikmati bangkaimu sebagai hadiah persahabatan dariku."

Bibir Ginny bergetar, antara menahan sakit dan ingin berontak.

"A…aku tidak akan menjauhi Harry atau siapapun."

"Dasar keras kepala!" sambar Madeline gusar. "Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia fana ini, Weasley! Sampai jumpa di neraka!"

Belum pernah Ginny melihat ekspresi bengis dari Madeline seperti saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Madeline terlihat begitu mirip dengan ibunya, Bellatrix Lestrange. Dengan sorot mata nanar, gurat haus darah di wajahnya dan seringai keji di bibirnya, pasangan ibu-anak itu terlihat sangat mirip.

"Cru…"

Untuk sepersekian detik Ginny mencelos, menyadari Madeline bisa jadi sangat tega. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang telah mendorongnya, Ginny nekat membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras ke kepala Madeline. Pembelaan diri dalam keadaan terjepit ini berhasil menolong Ginny. Madeline memekik, terhuyung dan roboh.

"Kau sudah membuatku benar-benar marah, Lestrange! Dan aku tidak akan bersabar lagi untuk kali ini!" kata Ginny, bangkit dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan mempersiapkan tongkatnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Madeline berusaha berdiri secepat dia bisa dan segera mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah dada Ginny.

"Incarc…"

Ginny menangkisnya dan membalas, "Impedimenta!"

Sekali lagi tubuh Madeline terjengkang dan mencium tanah setelah mantra dari Ginny menghantamnya telak. Namun hal ini tidak serta merta menyurutkan amukannya.

"Orfeo!"

Sontak Ginny merasakan kedua kakinya kebas saat cahaya hijau itu menyambarnya, dan jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi dia masih sempat berguling menghindari terjangan sinar hijau yang sekali lagi terlontar dari ujung tongkat Madeline dan merasakan wajahnya pedih saat seleret sinar itu melesat tepat di atas kepalanya.

Serangan bertubi-tubi ini menyadarkan Ginny kalau nyawanya benar-benar sedang dalam bahaya dan dia terpaksa harus mengerahkan semua kemampuannya demi bertahan hidup. Maka dia tak perlu merasa bersalah telah membalas serangan Madeline. Untuk apa merasa bersalah? Bukankah dia yang diserang lebih dulu. Lagipula dia sudah menolak bertarung tadi, namun Madeline kukuh menyerangnya. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lagi untuk Ginny. Dia harus membela diri.

"Incarcerous!" teriak Ginny seraya mencoba berdiri.

Kutukan Ginny berhasil digagalkan Madeline tepat sebelum kutukan itu menyentuh kulitnya. Wajah Madeline yang sudah merah padam menahan marah berubah semakin ganas saat dia meluncurkan kutukan selanjutnya.

"Aodhfin!"

Dengan susah payah Ginny berhasil memblokirnya dan serta merta menghasilkan ledakan menyerupai kembang api di udara. Gelombang panas seketika menyapu seluruh arena pertarungan, meluruhkan lapisan salju dan membuat kubangan-kubangan di beberapa bagian. Sementara desau angin hangat bercampur debu dan abu dari dedaunan yang terbakar menerpa wajah Ginny tanpa ampun, membuatnya kelilipan. Akibatnya dia tak bisa melihat pergerakan musuh.

"Orfeo!"

Teriakan Ginny bergema ke segala sudut hutan ketika sinar hijau itu menghantam tepat di perutnya. Tak terkira bagaimana cara melukiskan rasa sakit yang dialami Ginny sekarang, seakan dia baru saja diterjang hembusan angin kencang yang disertai ribuan anak panah yang langsung menembus melalui daging dan tulangnya. Benar-benar sakit bukan main!

Seraya masih merintih kesakitan, Ginny merasakan kedua lututnya bergetar, tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur. Sampai akhirnya dia jatuh terkulai lemas di atas tanah becek. Selama itu pula Ginny mendengar bunyi mendesing di dalam kepalanya. Dan saat dia membuka mata, yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah bias-bias cahaya redup. Dia merasa tak berdaya, ditambah lagi tongkatnya terjatuh entah kemana dan ini membuat Ginny tak lagi punya pertahanan.

Jika cahaya itu mulai bersinar terang, apakah itu artinya waktuku sudah tiba? Apakah aku akan mati saat ini juga? Kenapa aku harus pergi secapat ini? Aku belum ingin mati, batin Ginny dengan hati tersayat-sayat perih.

"Aku tak ingin terburu-buru membunuhmu, Weasley," seloroh Madeline yang merasa sedang di atas angin. "Justru aku ingin kau merasakan penderitaan akibat mati perlahan-lahan. Satu lagi mantra pemungkas dan kau akan menikmati bagaimana rasanya digerogoti sekerumunan Acromantula hidup-hidup."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ginny sedang terbakar oleh api amarah. Belum pernah Ginny merasa begitu marah seperti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Ular betina di hadapannya ini belum juga puas menginjak-injak harga diri dan juga nama baik keluarga Weasley. Kini, dengan mulutnya yang berbisa, Madeline Lestrange telah jelas-jelas berkata ingin menghabisi nyawanya dengan sadis.

"Pergilah dengan tenang, Weasley. Ya, kau harus tenang karena tak ada seorangpun yang akan datang menolongmu. Di sini tidak ada kakak-kakak lelakimu yang pengecut, Dean Thomasmu yang tersayang, ataupun Harry," kata Madeline, menyeringai bengis. "Kujamin kau akan merasa tenang di atas sana karena kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan menjaga Harry dengan sebaik-baiknya nanti."

Jantung Ginny berdegup kencang dan aliran darahnya serasa mengalir berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun kata-kata mengerikan dari bibir Madeline ini justru tidak membuat Ginny ketakutan. Sebaliknya dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan aneh datang dan mengendap di dadanya. Kekuatan dari rasa kebencian mendalam yang membuatnya mulai mantap dan semakin berani. Rasa benci Ginny pada Madeline telah melewati ambang batas. Cukup sudah gadis Slytherin itu menyiksanya!

"Kuucapkan selamat jalan," kata Madeline lirih, menatap tubuh Ginny yang terbaring tanpa daya dengan sorot prihatin yang dibuat-buat. "Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk ayah darah lumpurku…"

Isi kepala Ginny telah kosong dan pandangannya menerawang lurus menatap langit-langit hutan terlarang yang terhalangi oleh rimbunnya dedaunan, namun diam-diam tangan kanannya bergerak meraba-raba permukaan tanah yang basah. Dia berusaha menemukan tongkatnya sebelum Madeline sempat membunuhnya lebih dulu.

"…rasakan kutukan terakhirku, Weasley. Immo…"

Jemari Ginny membentur sesuatu yang panjang menyerupai ranting. Itu pasti tongkat sihirnya! Dia yakin betul akan hal itu.

"…bilo…"

"Protego!" pekik Ginny, secepat kilat bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya serta merta ke arah Madeline.

Apa yang terjadi kemudian seperti potongan film yang diputar dalam gerakan lambat. Kilasan cahaya biru terang yang sedang melaju ke arah Ginny seketika berbalik ke arah Madeline, menghajar gadis itu tanpa ampun dan mementalkan tubuhnya sejauh beberapa meter dari tempat semula.

Ginny memekik ngeri menyaksikan kedashyatan senjata makan tuan yang baru saja terjadi tepat di depan matanya ini. Dia merasakan takut bercampur perasaan bersalah yang semakin menjadi saat melihat tubuh Madeline jatuh berguling-guling di tanah sampai akhirnya diam tak bergerak.

Apa dia mati? Apakah aku membunuhnya? pikir Ginny cemas sekali.

"Oh, tidak! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" jerit Ginny sambil berlari menghampiri tubuh Madeline yang terkapar tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Pemandangan yang tersaji sangat memilukan sehingga membuat sekujur tubuh Ginny gemetar hebat dikuasai hawa dingin aneh akibat ketakutan yang begitu mencekam. Dia melihat Madeline terbujur kaku dengan kedua mata terpejam dan bibir membiru. Lebam-lebam keunguan menghiasi wajah serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan membuat gadis itu nyaris tak bisa dikenali. Namun anehnya, ekspresi Madeline tetap tenang, membuatnya tampak seperti sedang tertidur lelap. Hanya saja kali ini dia tertidur dengan suara nafas yang nyaris tak terdengar. Madeline belum mati. Dia koma. Didorong oleh rasa dengki yang bukan main dalam, ternyata Madeline telah mengerahkan tataran tertinggi dari kekuatan mantra pelumpuh dan ini menyebabkan dia mengalami mati otak setelah kutukan itu berbalik menerjangnya.

Ginny duduk berlutut tepat di samping tubuh Madeline dan mulai menangis.

"A… aku harus mencari bantuan…" kata Ginny tergagap, setengah terisak. "Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Lestrange?"

Ginny tak hanya kebingungan harus berbuat apa saat ini. Dia juga kebingungan harus merasa senang karena berhasil mengalahkan Madeline atau malah harus merasa bersalah karena telah mencelakai orang yang begitu bernafsu ingin membunuhnya itu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi mungkin kali ini dia tak perlu datang untuk Ginny, karena apabila Ginny tidak merapalkan mantra pelindungnya tadi, maka dialah yang akan bernasib serupa seperti Madeline.

"Lestrange, bangunlah! Kumohon!" pinta Ginny, mengusap kedua pipi Madeline yang dihiasi bilur-bilur dan nyaris sedingin es.

Untuk kali ini Ginny berpikir dirinya bisa memaafkan semua perbuatan buruk yang telah dilakukan Madeline padanya asal gadis itu bersedia membuka mata dan berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja. Jelas sebuah harapan yang mustahil. Dan Ginny merasa bodoh sekali sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa terwujud. Tentu saja Madeline tidak akan bangun semudah itu.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi gemeresak yang datang dari arah semak belukar tak jauh di depan mereka berdua. Ada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di sana.

"Si… siapa di situ?" tanya Ginny panik, mengigit bibirnya.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang menyeruak muncul dari balik semak-semak dan langsung mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Ginny. Celakanya, Ginny tak sempat berkutik akibat serangan mendadak ini.

"Obliviate!"


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOG

**EPILOG**

Kegelapan mulai memenuhi seluruh ruang pandang Madeline. Mula-mula samar dan menjadi kegelapan total kemudian. Sia-sia saja dia berupaya berontak karena tak mungkin dia bisa begitu saja lolos dari selubung kehampaan yang semakin membelit tubuhnya dan memenjarakan pikirannya. Tubuhnya membeku. Yang terasa hanyalah kepiluan di dada setiap kali dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan ujung jarinya dan gagal. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Ya, menyerah. Kini dia tak lebih dari seonggok rongsokan radio rusak, terjebak di antara hidup dan mati. Dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi Madeline selain merintih lirih menyadari dirinya telah terjebak dalam alam lain.

Namun dia tak menyesal. Padahal penyesalan selalu menghantui setiap langkah dalam hidupnya. Dia selalu menyesal mengapa harus terlahir dari rahim seorang pelahap maut. Dia juga tak henti menangisi kenapa dia berasal dari benih yang ditanamkan seorang darah lumpur hina dina. Dan dia tak pernah lupa untuk meratapi betapa malang dan menyedihkan nasibnya selama ini. Kehadirannya di dunia seakan tak berarti tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Juga perasaan terpuruk setiap kali mengingat bahwa tak ada cinta dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang manusia, Madeline ingin merasakan keindahan cinta. Cinta ini adalah cinta yang tak terbalas untuk Harry Potter, Sang Terpilih. Cinta yang mampu melambungkan segala angan ke awang-awang. Cinta yang mampu membuat hidupnya penuh warna dan keceriaan sejati yang selama ini dia cari-cari. Cinta yang membutakan mata dan posesif. Cinta yang telah membunuhnya

Jika Madeline sama sekali tidak menyesali tindakannya yang begitu ingin mempertahankan satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya, maka tidak demikian dengan Draco. Dia begitu menyesal sampai-sampai rongga dadanya terasa hampir meledak saat menyaksikan tubuh sepupunya terlempar setelah terhantam kutukan yang sangat dashyat. Untuk sesaat kepalanya terasa kosong melompong. Dia tercenung dan berusaha mati-matian menyangkal kalau akhir hidup Madeline tidak mungkin setragis ini. Tapi sia-sia saja karena itulah yang terjadi. Madeline sudah terbujur kaku dan tak akan pernah bisa terbangun lagi untuk selamanya.

Draco merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena gagal menerobos masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan. Mantra penolak gangguan menghalanginya masuk. Ini menunjukkan kalau Madeline sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk mengganggu duelnya. Gadis itu sudah tahu kalau Draco pasti akan berusaha mencegahnya. Namun dia tidak tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu tepatnya, bahwa sepupunya itu sedang mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat dan melolong menangisi kenekatannya hari ini.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Draco merasa sangat perih saat melepaskan jubahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Madeline yang semakin membiru. Untuk sesaat dia mengusap airmata di wajahnya, sebelum bergegas berlari membabi buta menuju kantor kepala asramanya untuk mencari bantuan. Namun dia sadar dengan sisa-sisa rasio yang masih bekerja di dalam otaknya sekarang, bahwa Madeline tidak akan bisa tertolong lagi dan satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Snape untuk menolong Madeline hanyalah dengan cara mematikan gadis itu dengan mantra Euthanasia. Dengan mantra itu Madeline akan terbebas dari penderitaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Dia akan segera pergi jauh meninggalkan semua kepedihan menyakitkan yang dirasakannya di dunia. Dan Draco tidak tahu apakah dia mampu melepas kepergian sepupunya itu. Sepupunya tersayang yang dikasihinya sama seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Ginny yang dibuat linglung oleh Draco, tidak menyadari bahwa ingatannya sudah dimodifikasi dan ditanami memori yang salah mengenai apa yang dialaminya tadi. Setelah kejadian luar biasa yang dialaminya barusan, seharusnya Ginny bisa menceritakannya dengan bangga pada anak-cucunya. Namun sayang, Draco sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini bocor pada siapapun. Dia harus melindungi Madeline, bahkan sampai di akhir hayatnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa diceritakan Ginny kepada anak-cucunya adalah bahwa dia pernah merasakan keanehan saat berada di dalam hutan terlarang. Bahwa dia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya masuk dan tiba-tiba saja berakhir dengan tubuh babak belur. Dugaan tentang penyebab yang paling masuk akal ialah dia tergelincir dari sisi hutan yang terjal, jatuh berguling-guling di tanah dan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga lupa sama sekali tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan itulah memori salah yang ditanamkan Draco kepadanya.

Bagaimana dengan Harry? Well, sama seperti Ginny, dia tak terlalu ingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Dia juga merasa kebingungan saat mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat yang terlalu aneh untuk dijadikan tempat tidur bagi orang waras. Bagaimana tidak kalau dia tak pernah merasa pernah tidur di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan yang dihiasi pernik-pernik bernuansa pink dan kuntum-kuntum mawar merah di setiap sudutnya. Sungguh aneh, pikir Harry. Kebingungan Harry tidak berhenti sampai di situ saat mendengar kabar buruk mengenai apa yang telah menimpa Madeline dan Ginny.

Seisi Hogwarts pun ikut heboh bukan main saat mengetahui telah terjadi dua kejadian mengerikan secara beruntun di dalam hutan terlarang. Kejadian buruk yang dialami Ginny terdengar cukup konyol bagi sebagian orang. Mana mungkin ada orang bodoh yang bisa tersesat di dalam hutan terlarang (yang jelas-jelas dilarang dimasuki oleh para murid) bahkan jatuh terperosok dan mendapat luka-luka cukup parah sebelum akhirnya ditemukan oleh Snape dan Draco yang kabarnya sedang mencari Madeline pada waktu itu. Apa yang menimpa Madeline malah jauh lebih tragis lagi. Gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan fatal saat melatih mantra yang diciptakannya sendiri dan sudah terbaring sekarat saat ditemukan di sisi lain hutan. Berita mengejutkan ini bertahan cukup lama di kalangan para siswa dan guru, bahkan menjadi topik obrolan yang sangat menarik pada acara minum teh. Sayang sekali mereka semua begitu mudah percaya akan berita bohong yang dibuat Draco dan Snape demi menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentu saja mereka harus menutupi kejadian ini, kalau tidak maka nama Madeline akan dikenang sebagai gadis calon pembunuh yang termakan kutukannya sendiri. Tragis!

Meski Harry terus dibayangi tanda tanya mengenai kebenaran berita ini, namun ada satu hal yang akan terus diingatnya setiap kali dia menatap langit malam yang berbintang, yaitu kisah tentang seorang Calisto yang dulu pernah diceritakan Madeline kepadanya. Dewi Calisto yang kecantikannya berhasil menggaet cinta Zeus, Raja Segala Dewa, dari permaisurinya, Hera. Serta akhir kisah Calisto yang mendapatkan kutukan atas kelancangannya menjadi pihak ketiga perusak hubungan orang lain. Juga tentang sebentuk rasi bintang yang kini berkilau indah di langit temaram demi mengenang keindahan sang Calisto malang yang tak pernah berhenti bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cintanya yang mustahil.

Harry tahu kalau mulai malam ini langit tak akan pernah terlihat sama di matanya. Apalagi Madeline, Calisto dalam cerita ini, telah pergi jauh dan meninggalkan pancaran keindahan dalam kenangan akan sederetan bintang-bintang perhiasan angkasa.

TAMAT

** Ratapan Seorang Calisto**

Katakan aku begitu bodoh telah berani mencintaimu

Bermimpi mereguk indahnya hari demi hari bersamamu

Merenggutmu dari pemilikmu yang lebih patut dariku

Dan berkhayal selamanya akan bahagia di sisimu

Tidakkah kau tahu

Kalau aku begitu menderita akan cintaku yang buta

Yang selalu menggoreskan sakit tak berperi dari detik ke detik

Menyadari bahwa diriku bahkan tak punya nilai di mata siapapun

Diriku ini memang pantas dilaknat

Karna akulah penjahat keji dan sadis

Namun mengertilah bahwa aku melakukannya karena cinta

Cinta posesif absurd yang sejujurnya belum pernah kurasakan

Aku sangat mencintaimu

Bahkan sampai jauh meresap ke dalam setiap lubang pori-poriku

Mengalir ke setiap jalinan pembuluh darahku bersama intisariku

Juga setiap tetes darah dan airmataku tertuju untukmu

Yang semuanya tak kenal lelah demi meneriakkan namamu di sanubariku

Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun

Sangat menginginkanmu jauh melebihi keinginanku untuk tetap hidup

Setiap hela nafas dan detak jantungku kupersembahkan untukmu

Begitu pula sampai tetes darah terakhirku

Tak akan ada seorangpun yang menyanjungku atas perbuatanku ini

Jelas mereka akan merajamku hidup-hidup dan menghinaku pedas

Namun semua ini tidak akan membuatku menyesal

Karena sebelumnya aku telah bertemu denganmu, Harry

Percayalah kau akan menyesal melupakanku

Walau aku sadar bahwa aku memang tak layak untuk dikenang

Sebaliknya cercalah diriku ini

Meski kau tak pernah tahu seberapa dalam rasa sakit hati ini

Sungguh dadaku terasa sesak dikala mengingat sosokmu

Serta tersayat-sayat terbalur pahitnya kesadaran tak mampu memilikimu

Dan berpura-pura tak mencintaimu akan jadi hal tersulit dalam hidupku

Di saat aku melihatmu sedang bersamanya

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat ingin mendampingimu

Menggantungkan hidup dan matiku hanya demi dirimu

Menyadarkan segala kepercayaanku di atas bahumu

Serta tersenyum indah setiap hari khusus untukmu

Namun apa yang kudapat tak sebanding

Aku justru harus meninggalkanmu sebelum aku bisa memilikimu

Bahkan aku tak pernah mendapat cinta yang begitu kuinginkan darimu

Sebaliknya aku rela merana asalkan kau bersedia tuk sekedar mengingatku

Akulah sang Calisto

Gadis tak tahu diri yang hanya pemimpi tanpa guna

Gadis kotor penuh najis dan berselimut dosa

Serta hanya mampu berhalusinasi akan dekapan kasihmu, Harry


End file.
